Une fille pas comme les autres
by Marie1410
Summary: Elisabeth est une fille comme les autres, du moins ... C'est ce qu'elle pense. En arrivant au lycée de la Push, elle ne s'attendait sûrement pas à découvrir que sa vie toute entière, n'est qu'un gigantesque mensonge. L'histoire d'un passé trouble, presque effacé. Le récit d'une rencontre, qui va tout changer. Je vous invite à venir lire ! :)
1. Prologue

_Il y a de cela 16 ans, une jeune fille vint au monde. Pas une jeune fille comme les autres, vous vous en doutez. Mi-mortelle, mi-immortelle. Plus humaine, que vampire. Les Volturis ayant appris la naissance de ce danger, se rendirent dans un village au nord de l'Italie, où les parents s'étaient réfugiés._

_Lorsqu'ils prirent connaissance de l'arrivée plus que prochaine des Volturis, la mère décida, à contrecœur, de laisser son enfant. Ils la confirent à une jeune femme, qui l'emmena loin, en Amérique. Elle s'installa avec l'enfant dans le comté de Washington, dans une réserve indienne, nommée La Push._

_Les Volturis, furent fous de rage d'avoir perdu la trace de l'enfant. Ils tuèrent les deux parents, coupables d'avoir laissé la vie « à un tel monstre », comme ils l'avaient dit, lorsqu'ils avaient su qu'elle n'était plus là._

_Des jours heureux s'écoulèrent depuis. L'enfant grandit, et apprit à connaître le monde des humains, sans jamais se rendre compte de ce qu'elle était réellement._

_Mia, la femme qui l'avait recueilli, et sauvé de la mort, l'appela Elisabeth. Elisabeth Carter. Elle devint une magnifique jeune fille à son tour. Gardant les cheveux bruns de son père, et le visage doux de sa mère._

_Mia n'oublia jamais que la menace des Volturis, planait toujours._

_Depuis, une autre enfant hybride, avait été révélée au jour. Aro, l'avait alors déclaré sans danger. Peut-être pouvait-elle être sauvée finalement… Mia, ne prit pas le risque de perdre celle, qu'elle considérait comme sa fille. Un jour peut-être, elle serait mise au jour. Pour l'instant, sa vie et son don étaient trop précieux, pour être dévoilé._


	2. Joyeux anniversaire Elisabeth

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous poste donc le premier chapitre de ma fiction ;p _

_Venez faire la rencontre d'Elisabeth ! J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira :) _

_Déjà merci à Els pour sa review ^^ ( Pour son don vous verrez bien, je ne peux pas le révéler maintenant ) _

_Et merci à kelhy-ah et pyreneprincesse ( On se retrouve encore une fois ^^ ) de suivre mon histoire :) _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Un rayon de soleil passa à travers mes rideaux. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, en laissant un grognement s'échapper du fond de ma gorge. La nuit avait été beaucoup trop courte à mon goût. Je n'avais fait que penser à la rentrée dans mon nouveau lycée. Même si ça faisait 16 ans aujourd'hui que j'habitais à la Push, j'avais peur de me mêler à des gens que je ne connaissais pas. Oh non… En parlant de 16 ans… C'était mon anniversaire. J'avais une raison en plus pour ne pas me lever. C'était le jour, que je détestais le plus, de toute l'année. Malheureusement, ma mère avait encore décidé de faire son rituel de l'anniversaire. Dommage pour moi qui croyait enfin pouvoir y échapper en ce jour de changement. Elle ouvrit la porte avec une telle force, que je crus qu'elle allait se briser.<p>

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! S'extasia t-elle

Je me cachais sous mes couvertures.

-Maman ! Tu sais que je déteste quand tu fais ça !

Je la sentis s'asseoir juste à côté de moi. Elle retira la couette. Un sourire illuminait son visage. Je fus obligée de sourire à mon tour. Elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux encore ébouriffés. Ma mère s'appelait Mia. C'était une femme de quarante ans, mince, avec de longs cheveux roux. Elle avait la peau aussi pâle que la mienne. Ce que j'adorais le plus chez elle, c'était ses magnifiques yeux marron, qui viraient un peu sur l'ambré.

-Allez descends déjeuner ma puce. M'encouragea t-elle

Je poussais un gros soupir. Elle déposa un baiser sur mon front. Je n'allais décidément pas louper cette première journée d'école. Je partis me laver dans la salle de bains. Il était seulement 7h30, l'école commençait à 9 heures. J'avais largement le temps. Je passais ma robe à fleurs et mis mes converses bleu marine. Je démêlais mes cheveux bruns, qui, une fois lissés, m'arrivaient dans le bas de mon dos. Vint ensuite la case maquillage. J'étais enfin prête. Je traînais les pieds jusque dans la cuisine. Mon bol de céréales m'attendait sur la table, en face d'un verre de jus d'orange. Ma mère passa et embrassa ma joue.

-Tu es resplendissante ma rose.

Je m'assis, et mangeais tout en regardant mon téléphone. Les minutes défilaient trop vite. Il allait bientôt falloir que je parte. Ma mère s'affairait dans la cuisine, tout en me regardant manger.

-Alors ce premier jour ? Tu es prête ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça…

-Elisabeth, je t'en prie, fais un effort. Je suis sûre que tu vas te faire des amis.

-C'est toi qui le dis… Marmonnais-je

Je l'entendis soupirer. Je n'étais pas ce qu'on peut appeler, une fille qui aime se faire des copines. Elle s'approcha de moi, une boîte à la main.

-Oh non, maman, je t'avais que je ne voulais rien.

-Je sais… Dit-elle coupable. Mais dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai su qu'il fallait que je te le prenne.

Je souris vainement et lui pris le cadeau. J'ouvris le clapet, et découvris un collier qui pouvait au moins descendre jusqu'à mon nombril. Le pendentif était une rose en or. Les détails étaient incroyablement bien faits. De la tige, jusqu'aux pétales. Oui, si ce cadeau lui avait fait penser à moi, c'est parce que depuis ma plus tendre enfance, elle m'appelle « ma rose ». C'est parce que ce sont mes fleurs préférées, et que mes cheveux sentent toujours comme cette fleur. Je sais, c'est un peu idiot. Je m'étais fait à ce surnom peu à peu. Je le trouvais mignon.

Je passais le collier autour de mon cou, tout en remerciant ma mère, et remontais en vitesse dans ma chambre pour me brosser les dents. Une dernière inspection dans le miroir, j'étais prête.

Je sortis dehors afin de monter dans la voiture. Je fis tourner la clé, et le moteur démarra. Ma mère suivit mes pas, puis me fit signe jusqu'à temps qu'elle ne me voit plus. Je tripotais tous les boutons de la voiture pour trouver une radio assez bien pour me faire passer le trajet. Bien qu'il ne soit pas véritablement long. Je tombais soudain sur ma chanson préférée, _Your Song. _J'entamais le réel chemin qui me mènerait à ma, « nouvelle vie », comme me l'avait dit ma mère.

Je roulais tranquillement, étant presque arrivée au lycée, lorsqu'une voiture tourna juste devant moi. J'appuyais un coup sec sur la pédale de frein. J'avais risqué de rentrer dans l'arrière de la voiture. Manquant de me taper la tête contre le pare-brise. J'abattis mon poing sur le volant tout en jurant, et le klaxonne résonna dans toute la rue. Attirant presque tous les regards des lycéens.

_-Tu commences super bien ta journée Elisabeth…_

Les paroles que je lançais contre les garçons dans la voiture, faisaient contraste avec le calme de ma musique. Je décidais de passer à autre chose, et d'enfin entamer cette journée.

Je me garais sur l'une des places de parking restantes. La moitié des gens étaient des amis de longues dates. Moi, je n'en connaissais aucun. Ma mère m'avait éduqué elle-même, jusqu'au lycée. Je regrettais de lui avoir parlé de mon envie de me socialiser avec des gens de mon âge. Quelle merveilleuse idée j'avais eu ! Bravo … Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'était passé par la tête ce jour-là. J'inspirais un grand coup, et ouvrais la portière. Lorsque je m'engageais pour rentrer dans l'établissement, tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Je baissais la tête, évitant tout contact visuel. Des explosions de joie se firent entendre. Je remarquais qu'elles provenaient d' un groupe de garçons qui me fixaient également, un peu plus loin. Ils avaient tous la peau mate. Je distinguais un tatouage, sur chacun de leur bras. Bien sûr, c'étaient ceux avec qui, j'avais failli rentrer en collision. Je leur lançais un regard noir, ce qui les fit plus rire qu'autre chose. Une centaine de jurons traversèrent mes pensées, tandis que j'avançais vers la porte.

En me baladant dans les couloirs à la recherche de mon casier n°123, je me rendis compte que je faisais tache dans le paysage. Tous les étudiants d'ici étaient du genre typé, moi j'étais pâle comme un mort. Je sentais que ça allait devenir une moquerie que beaucoup de personnes allaient utiliser. Tout le monde me regardait. Je pouvais comprendre, puisqu'ils ne m'avaient jamais vu de leur vie, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour me dévisager comme ça. Je soupirais encore une fois. Cette journée promettait d'être très très longue.

J'avais fini par trouver mon casier, et j'avais fini par trouver la salle dans laquelle j'avais cours en première heure. Comme une habitude, je m'installais tout au fond de la salle, bien à l'abri de la vie sociale des autres. Dès que j'eus posé mon sac sur la table, je sortis mon téléphone. Il me restait à peu près 10 minutes avant que le cours ne commence. Je crois que c'était un cours de français ou d'arts… Je n'ai jamais été douée pour retenir les choses. Sans me prévenir, une jeune fille vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle sortit automatiquement ses affaires de cours. Je la fixais pendant quelques minutes. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, une peau un peu moins bronzée que celle des autres, et des yeux bleu azur.

-Salut ! Moi c'est Lili ! S'exclama t-elle en me tendant sa main.

-Euh… Elisabeth. Hésitais-je en la serrant

-Toi, tu ne viens pas d'ici, si ?

-C'est pour ma peau que…

-Oui, des gens avec la même couleur de peau que toi, on n'en voit pas souvent. En fait, on en voit jamais.

Je lui adressais un petit sourire gêné. Parler aux gens, ça n'avait jamais été mon fort.

-Eh bien, j'habite à la Push alors, si je viens d'ici.

-C'est étrange, souvent ceux qui vivent ici, sont moins…. Blafards.

-Enfin, ma mère m'a dit que nous habitions en Italie avant.

-Ah, ça doit être pour ça.

-Oui, sûrement…

Elle comprit que je ne voulais pas parler plus longtemps. Encore heureux. Je retournais mon attention sur mon téléphone. La cloche sonna, tous les autres se mirent à leur place. La torture commençait…

O*O*O*O*O*O*O

La cloche de midi sonna. J'avais réussi à tenir quelques heures, puis je m'étais endormie en cours de biologie … Je fis un bond lorsque Lili me secoua. Direction la cantine. Elle était en seconde, mais elle connaissait le lycée comme sa poche. Incroyable. En fait, elle était plutôt sympa. Au moins avec elle, il n'y avait jamais de blanc dans la conversation. Ça me rassurait un peu, souvent ce n'était pas moi qui parlais le plus. Je n'étais pas timide, loin de là. Quand je deviens amie avec quelqu'un, après on m'arrête plus. Je ne suis juste pas loquace, avec ceux que je ne connais pas. Si elle restait avec moi dans les temps à suivre, je lui adresserais sûrement plus la parole. Lors du déjeuner, elle sut mettre un nom sur tous les visages présents dans la cafétéria. Incroyable. C'était une fille ultra-sociale. Elle savait presque tous les détails de la vie de chaque personne. Elle me parla d'un groupe de garçons de la réserve, qu'elle me montrerait un autre jour. Ils n'étaient pas là ce midi. Mais j'avais très bien compris de qui il s'agissait.

Après avoir mangé, nous nous assîmes dans l'herbe dehors.

-Alors tu dis que ta mère t'a fait l'école pendant tout ce temps ?!

-Oui, de l'école primaire à aujourd'hui.

-Waouh… Effectivement, tu ne dois connaître personne ici.

-Oui, je suis un peu perdue. Enfin, je l'ai toujours été, tu me diras.

Ma remarque la fit rire.

-C'est dingue, personne ne te ressemble. Tout le monde connaît tout le monde ici. En même temps, on va de la primaire au lycée tous ensemble. Donc c'est un peu normal.

-Et… C'est pas… Ennuyant de vivre comme ça ?

-On s'y fait vite.

-Je crois que j'y arriverai jamais.

Deuxième rire.

-C'est juste une habitude à prendre. Pour l'instant tu dis ça, mais tu verras, dans quelques mois tu seras totalement différente. Tu n'auras pas trop le choix.

Elle me fit peur. La cloche retentit encore une fois.

_-Allez, plus que 3 heures et c'est bon…_

En réalité, j'avais passé l'après-midi à dormir. Nous avions eu une nouvelle fois littérature, elle avait décidé de nous passer un film. À la minute où les lumières s'étaient éteintes, mes yeux s'étaient fermés. Lorsque vint le tour des maths, j'essayais de me concentrer un peu. Je n'avais jamais été très bonne pour les calculs et la réflexion. J'étais plus forte pour le dessin, ou pour la musique. Dans les autres matières, à part le français, je me noyais lentement. Même si le professeur avait eu la plus grande volonté du monde, il n'aurait pas réussi à me faire comprendre. C'était comme ça depuis mon enfance. Je n'avais jamais réussi à inverser la tendance.

L'heure de maths s'était passée sans que je pique du nez. Nouvel exploit pour moi. Mais lorsque l'histoire arriva, je me retrouvais au bout de 10 minutes, à dessiner sur mon carnet tout et n'importe quoi. Lili, elle, prenait toutes les parties du cours en note. Même des choses insignifiantes. Enfin, insignifiantes pour moi. Pendant plus d'une heure, l'instituteur nous parla de notre programme de cette année. La moitié des élèves dormaient, lorsque la sonnerie se fit entendre. J'avais envie de sauter de joie lorsque je me retrouvais dehors. Je commençais à avancer vers la voiture avec Lili.

-Oh attends ! J'ai oublié un de mes livres dans mon casier, je reviens. Déclarais-je

Je trottinais jusqu'à mon casier, qui, par un heureux hasard, se situait à proximité de l'entrée. Je composais le code de mon cadenas et récupérais ce qu'il me fallait. Je claquais la porte et me tournais. Au moment où j'allais me remettre en route, j'entrais en collision avec quelqu'un. Mes cahiers se retrouvèrent par terre.

-Tu pourrais pas faire attention où tu vas ! M'exaspérais-je

-Je suis vraiment désolé, je…

Je relevais la tête pour faire face à mon interlocuteur. Au moment où nos regards se croisèrent, quelque chose se passa. Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Mon cerveau s'arrêta de marcher pendant plusieurs minutes. C'était comme s'il n'y avait plus rien autour de moi à part ce garçon. J'étais incapable de bouger, incapable de m'en aller. J'avais le regard rivé sur lui. C'était comme si ma vie ne tenait plus qu'à lui pendant un cours instant, qui me parut être des heures. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, faire aucun mouvement. Je ne pouvais pas me dégager de lui. Je revins soudain à la réalité et me relevais. Je repris mes affaires, et partis, laissant le garçon là, au milieu du couloir. Il me regarda m'éloigner, un sourire bête accroché sur son visage.

Je saluais Lili, et montais dans ma voiture. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à ce garçon durant tout le trajet. Et dire que je ne savais même pas son nom…

En rentrant chez moi, j'allais directement dans ma chambre. Je m'assis derrière le bureau, et branchais les écouteurs sur mon téléphone. Je commençais à gribouiller tout et rien sur mon carnet, pendant que _Wings, _de _Birdy_ tournait dans mes oreilles. Je partis prendre une douche. L'eau chaude entra en contact avec ma peau gelée. Elle l'avait toujours été. J'essorais mes cheveux, passais un peignoir gris. Je m'allongeais dans mon lit, le sèche-cheveux posé sur la couverture. Mes yeux se fermèrent lentement, tandis que la chaleur se propageait dans mon corps. Mon esprit tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, je vis qu'il était 00h15. Ma mère avait dû comprendre que je m'étais endormie, le sèche-cheveux était débranché. Elle avait passé une couverture juste au-dessus de moi. Je troquais mon peignoir pour mon pyjama. Lorsque je revins de la salle de bains, je me rendis compte que je me sentais observée. Je pris mes lunettes de vue, sans elles, voir quelque chose qui se situait à plusieurs mètres m'était impossible. Je remontais la fenêtre avec difficulté, et observais. Il y avait un animal dans les bois. Mes yeux s'arrondirent quand je vis que c'était un loup. Un loup brun. Je me reculais instinctivement du rebord. Il était énorme ! Je tentais de me calmer. Pensant à tout, sauf à ça. Mais, quand je ne me demandais pas ce que ça pouvait bien être, je me demandais qui pouvait être le garçon. Je me retournais vers la vitre, le loup avait disparu. Il avait décampé dès que je l'avais aperçu. C'était dingue. On aurait dit un ours. Je reposais mes lunettes sur la table de chevet. M'enroulais dans ma couette. La guirlande lumineuse en forme d'étoile, accrochée au-dessus de mon lit, dégageait une lueur qui m'apaisa. Je n'avais jamais aimé être dans le noir. Mes yeux fixèrent intensément le plafond. Je revoyais encore le visage du garçon. Son air béat, lorsque je m'étais éloigné. Ses yeux. Ses cheveux noirs. Sa peau brune. Je me souvins tout à coup du tatouage qu'il avait sur le bras droit. Faisait-il lui aussi parti de la bande que j'avais failli renverser ? Je n'en savais rien. Mais même si je ne connaissais rien de lui. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de le revoir dans ma tête. Comme si mon monde ne tournait qu'autour de lui, un parfait inconnu. Un petit sourire se dessina sur mon visage. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, le revoir…

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Qu'est-ce-que vous en dîtes ? <em>

_J'espère que vous aimez ! :D _

_Prochain chapitre, Elisabeth va enfin savoir qui est ce mystérieux garçon qui l'a comme envoûté ( Si vous voyez de quoi je parle ... ) _

_A très bientôt ! _


	3. L'inconnu

_Bonsoir tout le monde :) J'espère que vous allez bien ? _

_Merci à Megane, WilySo, Roselia001, glagla60800, MBN-Redemsch et Els pour vos reviews ! Je suis très contente que l'histoire vous plaise ^^ _

_Bon, je vous laisse découvrir un peu ce nouveau chapitre. _

_Petit résumé ^^ : Elisabeth va enfin découvrir qui est ce garçon qui la tourmente. Sa mère et quelqu'un d'autre, ne vont pas rester les bras croisés quant à cet attachement soudain ... _

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

><p>Un nouveau jour se leva sur la réserve. Mais ce fut la pluie qui me réveilla cette fois-ci. Ça tournait carrément à la tempête. Quoi de mieux pour être motivée à sortir de son lit. Enfin, je n'avais pas le choix. Il me restait encore plusieurs semaines avant les vacances. Semaines, que je comptais déjà.<p>

Je relevais la tête, et découvris mon chat en train de torturer mon poisson.

-Salem !

Il s'enfuit peu avant que je me lève. Il y a vraiment des moments, où je détestais ce chat. Je pris quelques grains dans ma main, et les fis tomber dans l'eau. Mon poisson sortit de sa cachette, et remonta à la surface.

Je plongeais ma tête dans le lavabo rempli d'eau froide, et épongeais mon visage avec une serviette. J'enfilais mon legging, mon T-shirt blanc, mes bottes. Passais mon collier. Je démêlais mes cheveux, me maquillais. Puis finalement, je descendis les marches de l'escalier une à une. Comme hier, ma mère m'attendait dans la cuisine. Elle avait préparé mon petit-déjeuner. Je m'assis en face d'elle, et commençais à manger.

-Au fait, comment c'est passée ta rentrée hier ? Je ne t'ai pas vu de la soirée.

-Très bien. Dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

-Oh ! Toi, tu me caches quelque chose. S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle me dévisagea pendant quelques minutes.

-C'est un garçon, c'est ça hein ? Ricana-t-elle.

Même si j'avais envie de lui mentir, mon sourire grandit. Elle gigota sur sa chaise comme une enfant capricieuse.

-Je veux tout savoir ! Comment il s'appelle ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Répondis-je tristement

Elle leva un sourcil.

-En fait, je me suis cognée contre lui en prenant mes affaires. Nous sommes tombés tous les deux. Quand je l'ai regardé, je sais pas, c'est comme s'il n'y avait plus rien qui comptait autour. Depuis, je veux juste savoir qui il est réellement. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à lui.

L'expression de son visage changea soudainement. Elle prit un air plus grave. Cependant, elle avait un petit sourire malicieux.

-A quoi il ressemblait ?

-La peau mate, les cheveux noirs, tout comme ses yeux. Il avait un tatouage sur le bras droit.

Elle me fixa intensément.

-Maman, est-ce-que ça va ? M'inquiétais-je

-Hé ! Tu as vu l'heure, tu vas être en retard à l'école !

Elle me poussa presque en dehors de la maison, et claqua la porte derrière moi. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il lui arrive ?! Comme il pleuvait des cordes, et que je n'avais pas de parapluie, je mis ma capuche. Me précipitais vers ma voiture, et posais mon sac sur le siège passager avant. Je soupirais, tournais la clé, et commençais la route pour le lycée. Prête pour cette nouvelle journée.

En arrivant, je me rendis compte que Lili m'attendait sous le préau extérieur. La pauvre, j'avais oublié de la prévenir que j'arrivais en retard. Je courus jusqu'à elle.

-Je suis désolée, Lili, ma mère m'a parlé et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

-C'est pas grave. De toute façon, on est en étude, notre professeur n'est pas là.

Je rageais intérieurement, j'aurais pu dormir plus longtemps !

-Tu viens ? Si on n'y va pas et qu'ils apprennent qu'on est là, ça va chauffer pour nous.

-Tu es sûre ? Il ne reste plus que trente minutes, à peine.

-Je t'assure que ça va barder.

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête, et la suivis. La laissant me guider à travers les couloirs tortueux. Elle toqua à la porte de la salle d'études. Nous nous présentâmes au surveillant en arrivant, puis prîmes place sur une table de quatre. Je sortis mon cahier à dessin, et commencais à faire danser mon stylo sur la feuille blanche. Lili recopiait ses cours d'hier proprement. Elle regarda mon carnet et sourit.

-C'est super beau ce que tu dessines ! Qui t'a appris ?

-Personne, c'est comme un don chez moi.

Elle détacha son attention de ce qu'elle faisait, pour examiner chacun de mes mouvements. Et ce fut comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes. Tout à coup, elle releva les yeux et une petite étincelle les traversa rapidement.

-Il y a Seth Clearwater qui te regarde depuis tout à l'heure.

-Qui ?

Elle me fit signe de me retourner. Mon cœur faillit s'arrêter de battre. C'était le garçon qui m'avait bousculé. Comme hier, je n'arrivais pas à me détacher de son regard. Un sourire apparut sur son visage. Les garçons avec qui il était l'interpellèrent. Je refis face à Lili.

-Seth Clearwater, tu dis ?

-Oui. Il fait partie de la bande.

-La bande ? Répétais-je

-Il y a Jacob Black, Embry Call, Quil Ateara, Jared Cameron, Paul Lahote et donc Seth. C'est les garçons les plus… Populaires.

Elle me les désigna tous, en même temps qu'elle disait leur nom. Seth Clearwater… Je tournais mon visage vers lui. Mes joues rougirent quand je vis qu'il était encore rivé sur moi.

-Toi, tu as le béguin pour Seth. Dit-elle comme une enfant

-Non, pas du tout. Rétorquais-je gênée

-Oui bien sûr. Et tu vas me dire que tu rougis comme ça sans raison.

Je me surpris à rire avec elle.

-D'accord, j'avoue. Je n'ai jamais été douée pour garder les secrets.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, le tien sera bien gardé avec moi.

-Merci.

-Ne me remercie pas ! C'est ça les amis !

-Oui, maintenant je m'en rends compte.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, elle passa son bras par-dessus mon épaule. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre salle de cours. Une fois arrivées, nous nous installâmes à nos places de maths. Le professeur arriva quelques minutes après. Il ne voulait pas que deux filles ou que deux garçons se mettent ensemble. Alors Lili se mit juste derrière moi.

-Aujourd'hui, je tiens à vous présenter un élève. Il va se joindre à nous, uniquement pour le cours de maths.

Lili éclata de rire quand Seth passa la porte. Je me mordis la lèvre, pour m'empêcher de faire comme elle. Nous échangeâmes un regard complice, et j'eus vraiment du mal à me retenir face à l'ironie du sort. Le professeur chercha une place du regard.

-Tiens, va t'asseoir à côté de Mademoiselle Carter. Et pourriez-vous vous calmer, Mademoiselle Johnson ?

D'accord, là, c'était vraiment fait exprès. Il avança avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-Salut, moi c'est Seth !

C'était le portrait craché de Lili le premier jour.

-Elisabeth.

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour hier…

-Oh, ça ! C'est rien. Dis-je en riant

Le cours commença, je ressortis mon carnet de dessin. Au cours de l'heure, je remarquais qu'il ne décrochait pas son regard de moi. Il avait le même air béat qu'hier. Je le trouvais mignon. Mais sa conduite me faisait un peu peur. Il m'était arrivé de sourire, rien qu'en sachant qu'il me fixait. Je le sentais de toute façon. Lorsque je croisais son regard, ses yeux restaient braqués sur moi. Il ne fuyait pas. J'aurais tout donné pour savoir à quoi il pensait à ce moment là.

Un vide se forma lorsqu'il partit. Comme si on venait de me retirer une partie de moi. C'était vraiment étrange. Je connaissais à peine ce garçon. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose qui nous rapprochait lui et moi. Il y avait un lien, je pouvais le sentir. Mes sentiments et mes pensées, étaient encore beaucoup trop flous. Lili vint à côté de moi, et me donna un coup de coude. Elle, je savais pertinemment ce qu'elle se disait. Elle le formula à voix haute.

-Tu sais, même si tu ne me l'avais pas dit, je l'aurais deviné. Ça crève les yeux. Et je pense que c'est réciproque.

-Arrête… S'il est aussi populaire que tu le dis, il ne va pas s'intéresser à une fille comme moi. Qui se trouve à des milliers de mètres en-dessous de lui.

-Pourtant, la façon dont il sourit en te regardant fait croire le contraire.

Mon cœur s'accéléra. Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce-qu'il m'arrive ? Ne me dites pas que je suis tombée amoureuse d'un garçon que je ne connais pas. Et puis, je suis stupide, comment un garçon comme lui, pourrait se préoccuper de moi ? C'était totalement impossible. Ma poitrine se déchira de comprendre cette fatalité. J'étais incroyablement proche de lui, sans vraiment l'être. Je me demandais si pour lui, ça pouvait être la même chose. Non… Probablement pas.

_-Enlève-toi ces idées de la tête, Elisabeth. Vous n'êtes pas du même monde… Me dis-je_

J'essayais de me convaincre. Quelle idée. Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop. Je suis une vraie tête de mule quand je m'y mets. C'était pire que de l'acharnement là. Argh ! Pourquoi les ennuis de ce genre étaient toujours pour moi ?! J'étais toujours tombée amoureuse de personnes, étant impossible à atteindre. Je croisais les bras sur la table, et cachais ma tête dedans. Lili me secoua un peu.

-Ça va ?

Je hochais la tête. N'étant pas convaincue, elle me força à me relever, et me regarda d'un air « si tu ne dis rien, je ferai en sorte de te faire parler autrement ».

-Je suis amoureuse, et je ne sais rien de lui.

-Oui, ça s'appelle un coup de foudre Mademoiselle Carter.

-Et s'il n'en a rien à faire de moi ?

-Arrête de raconter tes bêtises ! Tu es magnifique. Qui pourrait passer à côté de toi sans te regarder ? Cite-moi au moins un nom.

J'ouvris la bouche, pour la refermer immédiatement.

-Ah, tu vois ! Je suis sûre que tu lui plais.

-Hmm.

-Je veux t'entendre dire oui.

Je la regardais du genre « oh non, pas de trucs du style, cours pour remonter le moral ». Elle me rendit un « si, si et je peux te dire qu'il va falloir t'y faire ».

-Alors, ce oui ?

-Oui. Déclarais-je vaincue.

Il me brûla les lèvres.

-Tu vois ? C'est simple !

Je me retournais sur mon carnet. Et eus un mouvement de recul en découvrant que j'avais dessiné le loup d'hier. Dans les moindres détails. Comment est-ce que j'avais fait ça ?! J'arrachais la feuille d'un geste, pour en faire une boule. Je la posais sur le rebord de la table. L'image hantant mon esprit.

La cloche sonna, je fis un bond sur ma chaise. La boulette partie directement dans la poubelle.

Il était déjà 12h. Incroyable comme le temps passe vite quand on pense trop. Je laissais Lili aller chercher son plateau. Je n'avais pas faim. C'est ce qu'il se passe tout le temps, quand je suis contrariée. Elle s'assit, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait pensé à moi, et m'avait quand même pris une pomme. Au lieu de la manger, je jouais avec. La faisant rouler de droite à gauche. Je n'avais pas envie de parler ce midi.

-Oh non… La bande vient vers nous. Murmura-t-elle

-Quoi ?! M'écriais-je

Effectivement, ils se dirigeaient vers notre table et je crus que mon cœur allait se payer un petit voyage hors de ma poitrine.

-Lili, sors-moi de là. Implorais-je en panique

Pour faire mine qu'il n'y avait plus place, elle mit ses pieds sur la chaise. Je ris.

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

-Au moins tu rigoles.

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants. Les suivant du regard.

-C'est bon, ils se sont assis juste derrière.

-C'est encore pire.

Elle se pencha sur la table, et se rapprocha de moi.

-Seth te regarde encore et toujours.

Je baissais la tête. Sentant mes joues prendre une teinte semblable à celle des tomates. Mais alors pour voir la rougeur qu'avait pris mon visage, il fallait prendre une énorme tomate, extrêmement bien rouge.

-Là, si tu dis qu'il s'en fiche de toi, je ne te comprends plus. La façon dont il te regarde ... On dirait qu'il est prêt à se jeter sur toi pour te protéger de tout et n'importe quoi.

Un peu agacée par son exagération, je fis un tour sur ma chaise. Puis je me rendis compte de ce que je venais de faire quand ils se tournèrent tous vers moi. Seth détourna les yeux, il avait le sourire qu'il avait eu face à moi hier. Tous ses copains me fixèrent avec un immense sourire sur leur visage.

Malaise*Malaise*Malaise*Malaise*Malaise*Malaise*Malaise* Malaise*Malaise*Malaise*Malaise

Je revins directement à ma position initiale. Et entendis quelques rires se dégager de derrière moi.

-Je suis vraiment idiote non ?

-Si tu aimes te faire remarquer non. Si non, oui, tu es idiote.

Je mis la capuche de mon blouson, et essayais de me faire toute petite. Lili mit du temps à finir son assiette. Je me sentais vraiment mal à l'aise avec eux derrière mon dos. Voyant que je n'étais vraiment pas bien, Lili se leva.

-Viens, je vais pas te laisser être torturée comme ça jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini.

Je la remerciais. Elle mit son bras derrière mon dos et nous partîmes. Elle était un peu comme une grande sœur, qui prend soin de sa cadette. Nous nous mîmes dans le couloir, à même le sol. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule.

-Je sais ce que tu ressens. J'ai eu un coup de foudre pour quelqu'un un jour. On est devenu les meilleurs amis du monde. Et quand j'ai voulu lui avouer mes sentiments, il m'a annoncé qu'il avait une petite amie. J'étais anéantie. Je ne saurais plus te dire pendant combien de temps j'ai pleuré. C'était à peu près pareil que toi.

-Je ne veux pas souffrir…

-Je suis persuadée que ça n'arrivera pas. Tu es une fille exceptionnelle, Elisabeth. Je n'ai jamais rencontré une fille comme toi avant.

Des larmes apparurent aux coins de mes yeux. Elle me serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras. J'étais bien avec elle. J'étais protégée. Soudain, on fit un appel au micro.

-_La seconde 3, finira exceptionnellement aujourd'hui à 13h._

-Bon eh bien, il est temps pour nous de rentrer alors. Déclara t-elle.

Elle m'aida à me relever. Nous nous dirigeâmes sur le parking. Je la saluais rapidement. Tellement pressée de rentrer chez moi. La pluie tombait toujours autant. Je me décidais à rouler un peu plus doucement.

Une fois rentrée, ma mère arriva comme une furie. Un cri s'échappa de ma bouche, alors que je me protégeais de sa poêle.

-Oh, ce n'est que toi ma rose. J'ai cru que c'était un voleur.

Elle repartit dans la cuisine. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait, mais elle préparait à manger pour un régiment.

-J'ai découvert comment s'appelle le garçon. L'informais-je après m'être remise de l'attaque

-Ah oui ? Dit-elle avec un air malicieux

-C'est Seth Clearwater.

-Ah, ça tombe bien.

Je fis une marche arrière et passais la tête par la porte de cuisine.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu entends par là ?

-Eh bien, j'ai invité sa mère ce soir. Elle m'a dit qu'elle viendrait avec son fils et sa fille.

-Dis-moi que tu me fais marcher…

-Pourquoi tu crois que je suis en train de m'affairer comme ça dans la cuisine ?

Je montais les escaliers, et mis ma tête dans l'oreiller. Et poussais un hurlement qui passa plutôt pour une minuscule crise. Je jetais mon sac dans un coin de la pièce. D'un côté j'étais contente, d'un autre, j'avais extrêmement peur. Je fis couler un bain, et me glissais dedans sans réfléchir. Me plongeant intégralement dans l'eau. Je pouvais rester aussi longtemps que je le voulais. J'avais une respiration à toute épreuve.

Une fois sèche, je passais une robe noire. M'affalais sur mon lit en étoile, et poussais un grognement de mécontentement. Il était déjà 17h. Je n'avais plus qu'une heure avant qu'ils n'arrivent. J'envoyais un message à Lili, attendis plusieurs minutes, mais elle ne me répondit jamais. Je soufflais. Pourquoi moi ?! Je m'installais de manière confortable dans mon lit. Fermant les paupières, j'oubliais tout pendant un instant.

_-Vous avez laissé ce monstre en vie ?! S'exaspéra Caius_

_-Calme toi mon frère. Nous la retrouverons. Dit calmement Aro._

_-En attendant, ils doivent être punis._

_Les trois hommes présents portaient un collier, portant un pendentif. V. Ils prirent les deux personnes se trouvant là, les tenant fermement par les bras, et par la tête. Des fissures se formèrent sur le visage de l'homme. Ils lui arrachèrent la tête. Puis tordirent le cou de la femme, qui hurlait de douleur._

Je poussais un cri tout en me réveillant dans un bond gigantesque. Respirant de façon saccadée.

-Elisabeth ? Tout va bien là-haut ? S'inquiéta ma mère

-Oui. Mentis-je

-Descends, les invités sont là.

Je les avais totalement oubliés. Il était 18h15. Je découvris que Lili avait répondu à mes messages. Elle m'en avait laissé trois.

_-Tu as intérêt à tout me raconter demain !_

_-Courage tout va bien se passer._

_-Ne rougis pas trop._

Je repassais devant le miroir. Un petit examen avant de descendre. J'étais bien. En arrivant en haut des marches, je vis que Seth était seul dans le couloir d'entrée. Je descendis lentement, la tête haute. J'étais presque arrivée quand mes deux pieds gauches décidèrent de faire leur entrée. Je glissais sur l'avant dernière marche. M'attendant à me rétamer sur le sol, je couvris mon visage, quand je sentis deux mains passer autour de ma taille. J'ouvris les yeux, mon pouls s'accéléra. Il me tenait dans ses bras. Oh mon Dieu, je crois que je vais m'évanouir ... Je m'étais accrochée à sa chemise, comme on s'accrocherait à sa vie. Son visage était à quelques centimètres du mien. Sa peau était si brûlante qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il avait de la fièvre. Pourtant il avait un immense sourire. Je ne pus pas m'empêcher d'y répondre. Il rit en voyant ma réaction, et me releva.

-Merci… Dis-je timidement

Je trottinais jusqu'à la cuisine. Il y avait deux femmes. Ça devait être sa sœur et sa mère.

-Elisabeth, je te présente Sue et Leah.

Je m'avançais vers sa mère, qui, au lieu de me serrer la main, me prit dans ses bras. Je partis en direction de sa sœur, qui elle, me fit la bise. Au premier abord, sa sœur paraissait froide, mais ce premier geste me prouva le contraire. Le dîner se passa incroyablement bien. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à détacher mon regard de Seth, tout comme lui pour moi. Il me parlait, je riais. Oui, tout allait bien, jusqu'à ce que ma mère me mette au milieu de la conversation.

-Elisabeth, pourquoi tu ne jouerais pas un morceau de piano avant qu''ils ne s'en aillent.

Je lui fis le regard qui tue. Elle ne me laissa pas le choix. Je me dirigeais vers le piano du salon. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'y avais pas touché. Ils se mirent sur les canapés. J'inspirais. Puis appuyais sur la première touche, les notes revinrent dans mon esprit. La musique envahit la maison. Résonnant dans l'air. Je me sentais libre, lorsque j'étais assise derrière mon piano. Je n'avais même plus besoin de regarder les touches. Je fermais les yeux. Me laissant porter par la musique. J'avais oublié le bien que la musique me procurait. Trop de temps s'était passé depuis la dernière fois que mes doigts avaient effleuré l'instrument. J'ouvris les yeux pendant que mes doigts tapaient toujours les touches noires et blanches. Ils me fixaient, tous en train de sourire. La musique s'arrêta, malgré mon envie de continuer. Ils applaudirent.

-C'est splendide. Tu as un vrai don pour la musique ! S'écria Sue

-Et pour le dessin. Rajouta Seth. J'ai regardé son cahier en cours et…

Il arrêta de parler quand il vit que je l'observais. Cette fois, j'allais vraiment m'évanouir. Ma mère et Sue échangèrent un regard. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient partis. Je me rendis dans la cuisine.

-Comment tu as su que c'était lui ? Questionnais-je en essuyant la vaisselle

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Ne fais pas semblant maman.

-Eh bien, Sue et moi nous connaissons depuis longtemps. Hier, elle m'a appelé en me disant que son fils lui avait parlé de toi.

-Il lui a parlé de moi ?! M'exclamais-je en manquant de faire tomber une assiette

-Oui, oui. Mais elle n'a pas voulu me dire ce qu'il lui avait raconté. Alors, quand tu m'as parlé de ce garçon ce matin ... J'ai deviné qu'il s'agissait de Seth, et à voir comment tu le regardais, mon instinct ne s'est largement pas trompé.

Je fondais littéralement. Mes yeux revinrent à ma tâche. Une fois fini, je remontais dans ma chambre. Lorsque la porte fut fermée, je me mis à sauter dans tous les sens, lâchant des cris de joie. Je perçus le rire de ma mère en bas. Je pris Salem qui se trouvait sur mon lit, et me retrouvais à danser avec lui. Je me laissais tomber sur mon lit lorsque j'eus le tournis. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Oui, j'étais bel et bien amoureuse de Seth Clearwater.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Ça vous a plu ? <em>

_J'espère que oui :D _

_Alors, les choses deviennent concrètes dans le cœur d'Elisabeth ... Dans le prochain chapitre, Seth va tenter une approche, qui va malheureusement mal finir ... _

_Je ne vous en dis pas plus ! _

_A très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! :) _


	4. Tensions

_Bonjour tout le monde ! :) J'espère que vous passez un excellent début de week-end ! _

_Je viens mettre un petit rayon de soleil en postant le nouveau chapitre ! :) _

_Merci à Zipi ( J'ai particulièrement adoré ta review ! Merci énormément :) Je suis ravie que tu aimes !), Glagla60800 et MBN-Redemsch pour vos reviews ! :p _

_Alors le titre du chapitre vous informe assez bien du contenu du texte je pense ! _

_Alors je vous laisse découvrir ;) _

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

><p>-Aaaaah c'est trop mignon ! Hurla Lili<p>

-Chuuut ! Je te rappelle qu'on est en plein milieu de la cafétéria.

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers nous.

-J'aurais tellement voulu être là pour voir le sourire qu'il avait.

-Il m'a juste empêché de me ramasser sur le parquet, Lili.

Depuis ce matin, elle était en train de me demander des millions de détails sur la soirée d'hier. Nous avions même été exclues du cours de biologie. Oui, je lui avais raconté quand ma mère m'avait parlé de ce que Sue lui avait colporté. Je sais c'est compliqué. Je parle du moment où ma mère m'avait appris que Seth, avait parlé de moi à sa mère. C'est plus clair ? Enfin bref, elle s'était carrément levée de sa chaise, et avait poussé un cri de joie. Le professeur nous avait alors montré du doigt la porte. Nous nous sommes alors retrouvées en avance au réfectoire. Et nous en arrivons donc là. Lili, encore en train de me faire une crise d'hystérie. Elle continua de parler encore quelques minutes. Seulement, j'étais ailleurs. Déconnectée. Ma respiration était souple et légère. J'avais des papillons pleins le ventre. Je jouais avec ma nourriture, sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il y avait dans mon assiette. Il m'était déjà arrivé d'avoir le béguin pour quelqu'un. Mais de là à être aussi distraite... Je n'avais jamais vécu ça auparavant. Jamais rien d'aussi fort en tout cas. Soudain, elle me donna un énorme coup sur le bras.

-AIE !

Elle tourna ses yeux de l'autre côté. Seth s'avançait vers notre table. Je me redressais et remis mes cheveux en place aussi vite que je le pus. Lili m'adressa un signe de tête pour me dire que c'était parfait. Nous recommençâmes à parler, comme si nous n'avions jamais arrêté. Nous fîmes semblant que nous ne l'avions pas vu se rapprocher encore et encore de nous. J'essayais de l'oublier pendant un instant afin que mon « jeu », paraisse un peu vrai. Mais bon, vous vous doutez bien que nous n'aurions pu tromper personne. Même un aveugle s'en serait rendu compte. Nous n'aurions pas fait carrière dans le cinéma, ça c'est sûr.

-Salut Elisabeth ! Dit-il gaiement

-Salut Seth.

Un immense sourire se dessina sur mon visage. Je devais vraiment avoir l'air d'une imbécile.

-Je peux m'asseoir avec vous ?

C'était comme si on venait de me donner une claque. J'étais presque en train de croire que c'était comme un de mes rêves, beau et doux, dont seul mon cœur avait le secret. Je me perdis dans mes pensées. Tous les scénarios possibles et inimaginables se présentèrent à mon esprit. Tous aussi parfaits les uns que les autres. Je poussais un long soupir de joie. Après quelques minutes d'inconscience, je revins à la réalité.

-Euh… Elisabeth, tu es toujours avec nous ou… Demanda Lili

-Oh ! Oui, bien sûr, vas-y !

Je décalais mon sac d'une chaise. Mes joues durent rougir à vue d'œil, vu l'expression du visage de Lili. Je n'étais pas habituée à l'avoir aussi près de moi.

Le déjeuner se passa, heureusement, sans accrocs. Je me sentais tellement bien, avec lui je n'avais pas besoin d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Une fille superficielle, ou sans cerveau. Je pouvais simplement être moi. J'avais l'impression que ça lui suffisait amplement. Mon cœur battait si vite. Je crus qu'il allait exploser. Je me demandais parfois s'ils pouvaient tous les deux l'entendre. Ça ne m'aurait même pas étonné. Pendant le repas, il était arrivé plusieurs fois où comme le premier jour où je l'avais vu, nos regards ne se décrochaient plus. Quand cela arrivait, c'était comme s'il n'y avait plus que lui qui me maintenait sur terre. Ce n'était en aucun cas la gravité. Lorsque ce phénomène se produisait, j'aurais tout fait pour lui. Il aurait pu me demander de sauter d'un pont, je l'aurais fait. C'était comme s'il était devenu le centre de mon monde. Tout à coup, un bras se passa autour de mon cou. Je tournais mon visage, et découvris un des amis de Seth.

-Alors, c'est toi la petite amie de Seth ?! S'exclama-t-il en riant.

-Lâche-la Paul.

Le visage de « Paul », changea lorsque la menace de Seth se fit entendre.

-Oh ! Tu n'aimes pas qu'on touche à ta copine. Dit-il en faisant la moue

-Paul, arrête ça maintenant.

Un autre des garçons venait de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Paul. Il ne relâcha pas sa prise pour autant. Je crus que j'allais étouffer.

-C'est bon Jacob ! Je rigole.

Cette dernière phrase s'adressait à Seth. Il se leva et partit, Paul le suivit. Je lançais un regard interrogateur à Lili. Elle me répondit par un haussement d'épaules. Je ne comprendrai donc jamais les garçons. Nous allâmes débarrasser notre plateau. En ne cessant pas de me demander pourquoi Seth était parti au quart de tour comme ça tout à l'heure. Ce n'était pas son genre. En tout cas, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Lui qui souriait tout le temps. Nous avions presque fini quand un bruit de casier retentit dans toute la cafétéria. Je posais mon plateau sans même avoir fini de le nettoyer, et attrapais mon sac à la volée. Je me doutais un peu trop de ce que voulait dire ce bruit de métal. Je me précipitais dans le couloir. Il y avait déjà toute une troupe qui s'était formée autour de Seth et Paul. Il l'avait claqué contre les casiers. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prit à ce moment-là. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je lançais mon sac contre le mur, dégageais tout le monde de mon passage. Lili essaya de me retenir, mais rien n'aurait pu m'arrêter à ce moment. Personne n'aurait pu se mettre en travers de mon chemin. Je m'approchais de Paul à grands pas, et lui mis mon poing dans sa figure. Il se recula. Les garçons de sa bande, y compris Seth, me regardèrent comme si je venais d'accomplir quelque chose de surhumain. Je vis Paul qui commença à me dominer de toute sa hauteur. Je n'avais pas réellement fait attention à qui je m'en étais pris.

_-Bon sang, mais dans quoi est-ce que tu t'es encore fourrée ! Pensais-je_

Sans que je m'y attende, Lili lui sauta dessus alors qu'il allait m'envoyer balader. C'était comme si son geste n'avait rien fait du tout. Il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Elle s'écarta. Son corps tout entier tremblait. Seth passa son bras devant mon corps comme pour me défendre. Jacob le tira par l'arrière, tout comme Seth fit pour moi. Il savait que je n'allais pas renoncer. Et c'était même plus que sûr. Il était hors de question que je laisse cette brute gagner. S'il croit que c'est parce que je suis une fille que je ne sais pas me battre, il pouvait se mettre le doigt dans l'œil, et jusqu'au coude. J'avançais encore plus vers Paul, quand Seth repassa son bras autour de mon ventre et m'attira vers lui. Pendant un instant, je me retrouvais collée à son torse. Lorsque Paul fut calmé, il me lâcha lentement. Ses mains s'attardèrent sur mes hanches alors que j'étais presque libre. C'était un peu comme s'il ne voulait pas me laisser partir. J'avoue que, je ne voulais pas m'éloigner de lui non plus. Paul me fusillait du regard. Si les autres n'étaient pas là, il m'aurait probablement sauté dessus. Une odeur attira mon attention. Une odeur de fer. Du sang. J'en avais partout sur mon T-Shirt. Je m'examinais tout le corps. J'étais recouverte, pourtant je n'avais rien du tout. Soudain, le directeur se fraya un chemin dans la foule.

-Carter ! Clearwater ! Johnson ! Lahote! Tous dans mon bureau !

J'étais assise dans le couloir avec Seth. Nous attendions la sentence. Pour Lili, c'était deux semaines d'exclusion. Paul se prit trois semaines pour création d'une bagarre générale. Générale. Ça me faisait rire. On était seulement quatre à s'être battus. Et encore, il n'y avait que moi qui avais frappé. Je me demandais encore ce qui s'était passé dans ma tête à ce moment-là. Ma mère était dans le bureau. J'allais passer un mauvais quart d'heure en rentrant.

-Je suis désolé…

Je tournais mon regard vers Seth.

-Tu me dis ça comme si tout était de ta faute. Ce n'est pas toi qui as dirigé mon poing vers sa joue.

-Je suis plus impliqué que ce que tu peux penser. Eh puis, il le méritait.

Je me rendis compte qu'il était en train de se masser les mains. L'odeur de fer était toujours présente dans l'air. Sans le prévenir, je pris sa main dans la mienne. Il la retira immédiatement, un peu gêné sur le coup. J'insistais. Il avait une coupure tout le long de sa paume. Je la touchais, il grogna. Je déroulais mon foulard, et en arrachais un bout. Je le passais autour de l'entaille, et lui fis un sourire. Quand l'opération fut finie, il fixa le bout de tissu.

-C'est rien, il était vieux de toute façon.

Je baissais la tête, me concentrant sur le sol. Du bout des doigts, il remit une mèche qui cachait mon visage. Ma respiration s'accéléra. Détail qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer. Il effleura ma joue, mon cou. Tout à coup, il retira sa main. C'était comme s'il avait reçu une piqûre rien qu'en me touchant la peau.

-Tu es gelée.

-ELISABETH TAYLOR CARTER ! Hurla ma mère

Oh non… Quand elle utilisait mon second prénom, ça n'augurait rien de bon. Elle sortit du bureau du proviseur. Je me levais sans qu'elle m'en donne l'ordre. Seth me fit signe. Sa mère n'ayant pas l'air si en colère par rapport à la mienne. Elle se dirigea dehors, la voiture était juste devant l'entrée. Je rejoignis la mienne, et montais dedans. Ma mère me suivit sur la route pour être sûre que je ne m'enfuis pas. Une fois arrivée devant la maison, je pris mon sac et rentrais sans une parole.

-Reviens-ici ! Il va falloir que tu m'expliques ce qu'il t'arrive !

Je me retournais.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux que je t'explique ! Pourquoi je me suis mise entre Seth et son ami ?! Pourquoi je me comporte comme une imbécile, et que je ne sais même pas pourquoi moi-même ?!

Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues.

-Tu veux que je te dise que je suis amoureuse de ce garçon, alors qu'il y a même pas une journée, que je connais son nom ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'aime, maman ! Je ne peux même pas me l'expliquer, alors comment veux-tu que je te dise ce que je ressens… Je suis comme attirée par lui, sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Ça me rend dingue !

-Elisabeth…

Elle s'approcha de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je me reculais, et montais les marches de l'escalier. Mon sac fit encore une volée contre le mur. Je retirais mon T-Shirt encore recouvert du sang des mains de Seth, et l'échangeais avec un sweat. Ma mère toquait à la porte. Il était hors de question que je la fasse rentrer. Je m'affalais sur le lit, écoutais la musique sur mon portable. Mes yeux se fermèrent doucement. La musique rythma mon sommeil…

De gros coups frappèrent la porte de ma chambre. Je sursautais, et enlevais les écouteurs de mes oreilles. C'était ma mère.

-Elisabeth, il y a quelqu'un pour toi.

Je m'avançais vers la porte. Prudente. Elle était déjà redescendue.

-Maman, si c'est une ruse pour que je te parle de S...

En arrivant en haut des escaliers, je découvris qu'il était là. J'avais bien fait de ne pas finir ma phrase. Bien sûr, il n'était pas dupe. Il avait dû comprendre qu'il était question de lui. Je descendis en faisant plus attention cette fois-ci. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de ma mère, et elle s'en alla presque en sautillant dans le salon. Il était déjà 19h.

-Hum… Je suis venu te ramener ça.

Il me tendit mon carnet à dessin.

-Il est tombé de ton sac, quand tu l'as… enfin bref, tiens.

-Pourquoi tu viens me le rendre à cette heure-ci ?

-Euh… Eh bien… En fait, je…

Je le voyais en train de se débattre pour trouver une excuse. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas si indifférent finalement. Un léger rire s'échappa de ma bouche. Je lui pris le carnet.

-Merci beaucoup Seth.

Il sourit, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Une nouvelle fois, nos regards se croisèrent sans aucun moyen pour nous de nous délivrer. Ce fut lorsque ma mère arriva que Seth rompit le contact.

-Euh… Je vais y aller, ma mère va m'attendre.

Je le raccompagnais jusqu'à la porte. Quand elle se ferma, je me rendis compte qu'un papier avait glissé de mon cahier. Je m'abaissais et le ramassais. C'était son numéro de téléphone. Quelque chose me disait que mon carnet n'était pas tombé tout seul de mon sac.

Je pris trois semaines d'exclusion pour participation à une bagarre. Tout comme Seth. Pendant les deux premières semaines, nous étions inséparables. Nous allions partout ensemble, ce qui ne me déplaisait pas du tout. Loin de là. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de Lili. Sa mère lui avait tout pris pour avoir essayé de me défendre. J'aurais tellement voulu tout lui raconter. Elle aurait couru dans tous les sens lorsqu'elle aurait su que j'étais plus que proche de Seth. C'était dingue comme à ses côtés, je me sentais bien. J'étais libre. Quand j'étais avec lui, j'avais l'impression que rien ne pouvait nous stopper. Seul le temps était notre ennemi commun.

Ma mère et Sue se ravissaient de notre rapprochement soudain. Il devait y avoir anguille sous roche. Elles y mettaient beaucoup trop de temps et d'investissements. Sue avait appelé ma mère le premier jour de mon exclusion, pour dire que Seth voulait me voir. Elle avait convaincu ma mère de me laisser sortir par je ne sais quel argument. À une seule condition, que je sois rentrée avant 18h30.

Pendant ces trois semaines, je me rendis compte que Seth était vraiment quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Il était drôle, gentil, incroyablement positif.

Nous étions dimanche. Demain, tout allait recommencer comme avant. J'espérais par-dessus tout que Seth ne m'éviterait pas. Et surtout que Paul ne m'arracherait pas la tête en me voyant sur le parking ! Nous avions tous dû faire des lettres afin d'excuser notre comportement indigne de l'école, etc…

Je remis en route mon radio-réveil, et me nichais dans mes couvertures. J'avais pris une résolution de dernière minute : me coucher tôt. Avec les messages de Seth, c'était peine perdue…

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà ! Alors ça vous a plu ?<em>

_J'espère de tout mon petit cœur :3 _

_Petit résumé du prochain chapitre : Les choses s'accélèrent entre nos deux petits amoureux. Les choses s'accélèrent aussi pour Elisabeth car un événement important, va venir bouleverser à jamais sa vie. _

_Je vous laisse cogiter jusqu'à mercredi ! _

_Bisouuus ! :) _


	5. L'accident

_Bonjour tout le monde ! ;) _

_J'espère que vous allez bien ? _

_Alors nouveau chapitre, nouvelle aventure ... Je vous laisse découvrir ce qu'il va arriver à Elisabeth ... _

_Merci à Zipi, glagla60800 et MBN-Redemsch :) _

_Pour répondre à Zipi : Merci pour ta review ^^ Ravie que ça te plaise. Eh oui, j'ai visé le maximum avec le coup de poing à Paul x) C'est qu'elle a du potentiel ;P _

_Concernant le rapprochement, c'était volontaire que je ne le mette pas. Au risque de m'éparpiller dans tous les sens. Mais je compte me rattraper, dans les chapitres suivants il y aura quand même du rapprochement ;p _

_Bonne lecture à tout le monde ! :)_

* * *

><p>L'alarme sonna, mon poing s'abattit sur le bouton. Je venais de m'endormir il y a trente minutes. Grand maximum. Malgré ça, je me levais d'un bond. J'étais pressée de revoir Lili et Seth. Elle allait hurler de joie en me voyant. Ah, cette journée allait être superbe. Je courais dans tous les sens, gaiement, à la recherche de mes affaires. Passant de mon lit, à la salle de bains. De la salle de bains, à mon armoire. Je chantonnais, et tournais dans tous les sens. Plus les jours passaient, plus je m'accrochais à Seth. Ma mère m'avait préparé mon déjeuner, comme tous les jours. Je l'embrassais sur la joue en passant.<p>

-Oh, toi tu es de bonne humeur ce matin.

Un sourire illumina mon visage.

-Tu as hâte de retrouver Seth ?

-Et Lili. Tu comprends j'ai hâte de lui raconter ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle va sauter dans tous les sens.

-Et surtout Seth.

Je la fixais avant d'éclater de rire.

-Je plaide coupable, Monsieur le juge.

Ma mère me répondit par un rire. Sans le demander, elle débarrassa mon assiette, et me fit signe de m'en aller. Je l'embrassais une seconde fois, puis sortis dehors. Le soleil rayonnait, le vent était doux. Je respirais un grand coup. Oui, cette journée s'annonçait bien. La radio se déclencha lorsque le moteur démarra. La musique, _E.T_, de _Katy Perry_ résonna dans l'habitacle.

Je chantais tout en faisant attention à la route. Provoquant des regards étonnés de la part de mes camarades. Je m'étonnais moi-même à vrai dire. La joie avait frappé ma vie depuis peu, mais il me semblait qu'enfin, je pouvais vivre. J'étais heureuse, libre, excitée. Jamais je n'avais ressenti toutes ces émotions en même temps. Ma vie prenait tout à coup un sens. Un sens pour lequel j'étais prête à me battre. Pour lequel j'étais prête à vaincre. Oui, la vie au lycée de la Push, m'avait bel et bien changé. Je n'en étais pas mécontente, bien au contraire. Mais tout ce bonheur - je le savais pertinemment - je ne le devais qu'à une seule et bonne personne. En seulement trois semaines, j'avais retrouvé le goût de vivre. Son parfum était si délicieux que je n'étais pas prête à le laisser partir un jour. S'il voulait s'en aller, un jour prochain que j'espérais lointain, je savais que je ne le pourrais pas. Il était mon meilleur ami, mon frère… Même si je voulais qu'il devienne beaucoup plus à ce moment précis. Pour toujours, je le garderai à mes côtés…

En arrivant sur le parking, je découvris que Seth m'attendait. Je fondais déjà. Mon cœur battait la chamade encore et toujours. Il me jeta un regard noir quand je descendis de la voiture. Qu'est-ce-qui lui passait par la tête ?

-Ça fait quand même vingt minutes que je t'attends.

-Oh ! Monsieur fait un petit caprice matinal. Dis-je avec une voix d'enfant.

-Tu vas regretter d'avoir dit ça.

-Mais bien… AH !

Il me prit par la taille, et me posa sur son épaule. Il me tenait par les jambes, tout en avançant sur le parking. Je vis les sourires amusés des personnes qui nous virent passer.

-Pose-moi, Seth ! Dis-je en riant

-Hors de question.

J'essayais tant bien que mal de me redresser. Mais ma tête retombait toujours. J'étais donc sur l'épaule de Seth, la tête à l'envers, pendant dans le vide. C'est très agréable à 8h30, je vous conseille vivement de le faire. Il passa devant sa bande sans même s'arrêter. Paul me fixa, me souriant de toutes ses dents tout comme les autres. Pourquoi tout le monde semblait ravit que nous nous rapprochions ? Il poussa la porte du pied. Des rires éclatèrent lorsqu'il passa devant tout le monde. J'apercevais Lili au bout de couloir. Quand elle me découvrit comme ça, ses yeux s'arrondirent. En arrivant devant elle, Seth me laissa enfin. Il remit en place les mèches de mes cheveux. Le temps sembla s'arrêter quelque seconde. Qui elles, me parurent être des heures. Lorsque ces moments arrivaient, je voulais qu'ils perdurent à jamais. Je ne voyais rien d'autre à part lui et moi. Je n'entendais que mon cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Puis comme d'habitude, tout s'arrêta d'un coup, me faisant brusquement revenir sur la terre ferme.

-Je vais rejoindre les autres, à tout à l'heure en maths.

Sans me prévenir, il déposa un baiser sur ma joue. Je me sentis devenir rouge. Comme Lili tout à l'heure, mes yeux s'agrandirent. J'aurais bien fait un malaise si les autres n'étaient pas dans le hall d'entrée. En attendant, je gardais la tête haute.

-Toi, il va falloir qu'on parle toutes les deux ! S'exclama Lili

O*O*O*O*O*O*O

La matinée était passée. J'avais enfin tout dit à Lili. Comme je l'avais prévu, elle avait fait preuve d'un grand… Enthousiasme. Elle partageait mes émotions, mes crises de joies. J'avais finalement l'impression d'être devenue quelqu'un de normal. Ce n'était pas encore le mot exact pour me décrire à ce moment précis, mais bon. On va dire que c'est toujours mieux que rien. Actuellement, j'étais sur mon petit nuage rose qui flottait à des milliers de centaines de mètres au-dessus de la Terre. Être amoureuse, je l'avais déjà fait. Seulement à ce point-là… Je pouvais uniquement compter Seth, sur les doigts de ma main.

La cantine était presque vide aujourd'hui. Le temps radieux était sûrement la cause de toutes ses absences. Lili et moi étions condamnées à manger à la cafétéria. Nous étions demi-pensionnaire. Et dans ce lycée, qui dit demi-pensionnaire, dit pas de sortie le midi. Le temps d'attente se raccourcit. En arrivant à la table, je vis que Paul nous attendait.

-Il va me tuer, c'est sûr. Paniquais-je

Je n'eus pas le temps de faire demi-tour. Il se leva. Ma respiration s'accéléra. J'étais prête à lâcher mon plateau, et à partir en courant. Il approcha, encore, encore. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger, même un seul doigt. Je reculais ma tête,appréhendant ce qui allait se passer.

-Écoute Elisabeth, je voulais m'excuser.

Je me redressais. Visiblement choquée, par ce que je venais d'entendre. C'était une blague ? De l'ironie, peut-être ? Cependant, il avait l'air très sérieux.

-Attends, t'es en train de me dire que tu ne vas pas enfoncer ma tête dans le mur.

-N'importe quoi. J'ai pas envie de me mettre le petit Seth à dos après. Dit-il en éclatant de rire

Il observa longuement Lili qui avait posé son plateau.

-Euh, je vais aller chercher du sel, je reviens… Dans dix minutes.

Je m'assis en même temps que lui. Ça se lisait dans son regard qu'il avait quelque chose à me dire.

-Je ne voulais pas que m'excuser … Tu vois, tu comptes énormément pour Seth et…

-Euh, je crois qu'il ne voit qu'une simple amie quand il me regarde.

-Je peux t'assurer qu'il voit bien plus que ça en te regardant. Crois-moi. Je t'en prie, ne lui brise pas le cœur…

-Ce n'était pas mon intention. Répondis-je quelque peu troublée

-Je sais, c'est juste qu'il a déjà souffert une fois. Je ne voudrais pas que ça recommence.

Il avait ouvert la bouche pour continuer sa phrase, mais il s'arrêta soudainement. Je compris pourquoi. Seth, ainsi que Lili, allaient bientôt arriver à la table. Une minute… Seth ?

-Je compte sur toi Elisabeth.

Je hochais la tête. Quand Seth vint s'asseoir, je levais un sourcil.

-Tu n'es pas sorti ? Demandais-je

-Non, je euh…

Lili se jeta sur la chaise, et me lança un petit regard amusé. Seth en profita donc pour éviter la question que je lui avais posée. Je me demandais si ce que m'avait dit Paul, était vrai. Était-ce possible qu'il voit en moi plus qu'une amie. Ou alors c'était peut-être juste une façon pour lui de se venger. Après tout je l'avais un peu ridiculisé en le frappant devant toute l'école. Surtout vu son gabarit, comparé au mien. C'était un ours, j'étais une biche. Cependant, quand je saute sur quelqu'un, on ne peut plus me faire relâcher ma prise après. C'était ma nature, je n'aimais pas que l'on touche aux gens que j'aime. Et j'avais appris à répondre ici. Nous étions assez méprisées dans la réserve. Surtout à cause de notre origine. Ma mère m'avait déjà parlé d'histoire des tributs des anciens temps. Des personnes étant capable de se transformer aux loups. Enfin, j'avais cessé de croire à tout cela en grandissant. Il était techniquement impossible que ce soit vrai. Comment on pouvait changer de peau ? Ou alors se nourrir uniquement de sang, si l'on prend les vampires ? Scientifiquement, c'était impensable.

Pour revenir à nos origines, ma mère m'avait juste dit que nous vivions en Italie. Je ne savais rien de plus sur ma vie d'antan. De toute façon, je ne m'en souvenais même plus. Lorsque nous étions partis, mon père était mort et je venais à peine de naître. Aucun souvenir n'aurait pu me revenir, même en l'ayant profondément voulu.

Seth me fit rire durant tout le déjeuner. C'était la personne la plus positive, et la plus gentille que je n'avais jamais rencontrée. Par moments, ses doigts avaient effleuré les miens. Lorsqu'il voyait que je le sentais, il se retirait immédiatement. Un sourire timide et niait à la fois, gravé sur son visage.

L'après-midi se passa sans fausses notes. Je me rendis compte que loin de Seth, je m'ennuyais à mourir. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours Lili. Mais ce n'était pas réellement la même chose. Elle était comme ma sœur. Il était comme… Enfin, vous voyez où je veux en venir. Chaque minute était une torture pour mon âme. Je soupirais, me languissais. Je m'étais endormie à plusieurs reprises. Me réveillant à chaque intervalle de cours. Puis je sombrais à nouveau. Si bien qu'en fait, mon ennui passa rapidement. D'après Lili, je n'avais rien loupé des cours.

Je m'étais demandé ce que Paul avait voulu dire par : « il a déjà souffert une fois ». Je veux dire, j'avais compris que Seth avait déjà aimé une fille. J'aurais tout simplement voulu savoir qui elle était, et comment elle avait pu laisser tomber un garçon comme lui. Ça ne se trouvait pas à chaque coin de rue. Je secouais ma tête, et me concentrais sur la route. Je voulais rentrer vite. Cependant, le destin joua encore en ma défaveur. La route était barrée. Il fallait que je fasse un détour hors de la réserve pour revenir chez moi. Je poussais un long soupir. Quelle poisse.

Ça faisait déjà une heure que j'aurais dû rentrer chez moi. Je ne retrouvais plus mon chemin après la déviation. J'étais sur une route en plein milieu des bois. Aucun moyen de repère. J'étais vraiment très mal là. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. J'avais un drôle de pressentiment. Je ne connaissais strictement rien en dehors de la réserve. La nuit était tombée. Aucune voiture n'était passée afin que je demande mon chemin. Soudain, j'entendis quelque chose craquer dehors. Je ralentis, et vis une ombre s'avancer vers mon pare-brise. Je me jetais sur mes sièges…

Je m'étais couchée sur les deux sièges avant de ma voiture. Les éclats de verre tombèrent sur tout mon corps. Je poussais un cri sur le coup de la peur. Quand se fut fini, je me relevais en évitant de me couper. Je récupérais mon sac et mon téléphone, et descendis de la voiture. Un arbre s'était couché sur ma voiture ! Un arbre ?! Il ne faisait même pas de vent. Je regardais mon téléphone, pas réseau. Il n'y avait toujours personne qui passait sur la route. Je paniquais.

_-Bon calme-toi, Elisabeth. Continue à pieds, tu vas bien finir par trouver quelqu'un qui pourra t'aider. Pensais-je_

Je fermais mon manteau et marchais sur le bord de la route. La lune éclairait le bitume. C'était la seule source de lumière présente. Le bruit de mes pas, même si j'étais en basket, résonnait dans la forêt. Tout à coup, des autres bruits que les miens se firent entendre.

_POV Seth_

J'entendis le téléphone sonner.

-Seth, réponds s'il te plaît ! Me cria ma mère

Je décrochais le combiné.

-Allo ?

-Seth ?! C'est la mère d'Elisabeth.

-Euh, oui.

-Elle est avec toi ?

-Elisabeth ? Non, pourquoi ?

Quelque chose n'allait pas, je l'entendais à sa voix.

-Voilà une heure qu'elle est partie du lycée, et elle n'est toujours pas revenue. Je me demande s'il ne lui est pas arrivé quelque chose.

-Je vais aller la chercher, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Je raccrochais sans même dire au revoir. La possibilité qu'il arrive quelque chose à Elisabeth, m'était insupportable. Je courus dehors, enlevais mes vêtements et me transformais.

_POV Elisabeth_

Je me retournais lentement et faillis faire un arrêt cardiaque. Un homme se tenait juste derrière moi. Une atmosphère glaciale s'installa. Je resserrais ma prise sur mon sac. Puis me redressais un peu pour pouvoir mieux le distinguer. Il était grand, blond. La peau encore plus pâle que la mienne. Je plissais les yeux. Mon pouls s'accéléra. Ses yeux étaient… Rouges ?!

-Enfin, après toutes ces années… Nous t'avons enfin trouvé ! Soupira-t-il de joie

Il fit un pas, je reculais. Un collier pendait autour de son cou. Un pendentif. V. Le même que celui de mes rêves. D'accord, c'était vraiment pas normal. J'entendis le hurlement d'un loup au loin. Son expression changea. Il s'approcha encore un peu. Je lui lançais mon sac en pleine tête et me précipitais dans les bois.

Les branches fouettaient mon visage, me laissant des marques rougeâtres. Je n'avais plus de souffle, mais peu importe, je devais continuer à courir. Sa présence était toujours derrière moi. J'étais sûre que je ne me dirigeais nul part. Cependant, j'avais quand même l'espoir qu'on me trouve. J'entendais son rire se faufiler entre les arbres. C'était un cauchemar. J'en étais sûre, ma mère allait bientôt me réveiller. Elle m'aurait encore fait mon déjeuner, j'allais revoir Seth au lycée, avec de la chance, un jour j'aurais pu lui dire ce que je ressens pour lui. Même si ce pouvait être la réalité, je m'arrêtais une minute, ne pouvant plus du tout respirer. Ma gorge et mes poumons me brûlaient. Je levais les yeux, percevant un craquement. Il était adossé contre un arbre. Je poussais un hoquet de terreur.

-Tu ne peux pas m'échapper, tu sais. Dit-il d'une voix envoûtante

Il tendit sa main vers moi. Comment faisait-il pour aller aussi vite, sans même être essoufflé ? Je repartais déjà au galop. J'arrivais devant une montée gigantesque. Mes jambes ne me portaient presque plus. Des larmes glissèrent sur mes joues. J'étais perdue. Je tentais quand même de trouver un autre chemin. Soudain, je distinguais une maison au loin. Les lumières étaient allumées. Je n'avais pas loin. Je pouvais le faire. Il arriva derrière moi, un sourire aux lèvres. J'esquivais les branches par terre. La maison se rapprochait. Mon pied glissa, et je me cognais la tête contre une racine. Quand je relevais la tête, ma vue devint trouble. Un liquide chaud coulait sur mon front. Cette odeur... C'était du sang. Je me tournais vers l'homme. Ses yeux devinrent deux fois plus rouges. Je commençais à ramper. Ramper pour ma vie. Il m'attrapa par l'arrière de mon manteau, et m'envoya contre un arbre. J'atterris violemment sur le sol. Mon corps se souleva, pour finalement se rabaisser. Je finis par abandonner. Restant là, dans la terre. Sans possibilité de fuite possible. Cette fois, c'était réellement la fin.

-Quel gâchis qu'Aro te veuille en vie… Tu as une odeur si particulière.

Il s'avança encore. Mon crâne et mes côtes me faisaient si mal. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger. Mes yeux se fermaient lentement. Je poussais un hurlement en voyant quelque chose d'énorme se jeter sur l'homme. Je me protégeais le visage autant que je le pus. Des grognements se faisaient entendre de part et d'autre. Je crus devenir folle. C'était le loup de l'autre fois. L'homme le projeta contre un arbre, comme il l'avait fait pour moi. Il poussa un gémissement. J'essayais de me relever, en vain, je retombais sur le sol lourdement. Il se tourna vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je reviendrai bien assez tôt, mi-immortelle.

Je sentais mes forces me quitter lentement. Une douleur intense me parcourait de long en large. Des bras passèrent autour de moi. Ma température redescendit encore d'un cran. Je frissonnais, ou du moins, le geste que je fis y ressemblait. On passa une main sur mon front. Quelque chose d'étrange se passa en moi à ce moment. Quelque chose changea soudainement. Je m'endormis, sans pouvoir lutter.

* * *

><p><em>Non, non ce n'est pas une blague j'arrête le chapitre maintenant ! ^^ <em>

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ? _

_Alors, des avis pour le prochain chapitre ? _

_Il va principalement être sur la relation Elisabeth/ Seth, et elle va entendre des choses qui vont la laisser ... Perplexe. _

_A bientôt ;) _


	6. Le doute s'installe

_Hello tout le monde :) _

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre ;p _

_Petit résumé : POV Seth au rendez-vous : découvrez ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de notre petit Quileute ^^. Comment va réagir Elisabeth en se réveillant ? Elle va entendre une conversation qu'elle n'aurait pas dû entendre. Le doute va s'installer. Le chapitre est surtout basé sur la conversation, et la relation Seth/Elisabeth.  
><em>

_Alors sans plus attendre, je vous laisse voir ! _

_Bonne Lecture :D_

* * *

><p><em><span>POV Seth<span>_

Les Cullen m'apportèrent des vêtements lorsque je redevins humain. Je me jetais sur Elisabeth, repoussant Edward. Elle était gelée. Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux, sur son visage. Carlisle s'approcha de moi.

-Elle va bien Seth. Je vais vous ramener chez elle.

Je passais un bras sous ses genoux, l'autre dans son dos. Carlisle partit à vitesse vampirique. Je n'eus pas le temps de sortir du bois, qu'il arrivait déjà avec la voiture. J'ouvris la porte arrière et m'assis avec Elisabeth sur les genoux. Elle se blottit encore plus contre mon torse, passant ses mains autour de mon cou, sans réellement se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Son pouls s'était calmé. Elle respirait normalement. Sa tranquillité était revenue, dès l'instant où je l'avais prise dans mes bras. Un sourire naquit sur mon visage. Elle était si belle.

Durant la période où nous avions été renvoyés, j'avais eu tellement d'occasions de sauter le pas. De faire avancer notre relation. Je voulais en profiter. Voir si elle allait avancer la première. Je voulais que prendre le temps. Mais plus les jours passaient, plus je la désirais. Il était de plus en plus dur pour moi de lui résister. C'était pour moi de plus en plus atroce, de me retenir de l'embrasser. De plus en plus ardu, de devoir m'empêcher de la toucher.

Je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir massacré cette sangsue. Je regrettais de ne pas lui avoir arraché la tête. De l'avoir découpé en morceaux. Seulement, Sam et les autres allaient me tuer. Nous avions refait un traité avec les Cullen depuis la dernière bataille. Je l'avais énormément menacé en franchissant la limite. Mais qu'était un simple accord, par rapport à la vie de mon imprégnée.

Je déposais un baiser sur son front. Elle soupira et se rapprocha encore plus, nichant sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Son odeur envahit l'espace. Un parfum de rose. J'inspirais profondément. Elle était encore plus, qu'une simple imprégnation. C'était beaucoup plus fort. Plus puissant. Tous les jours, tous les instants où elle n'était pas près de moi, je me demandais toujours si elle allait bien, ce qu'elle faisait, si elle avait un problème, si elle pensait à moi. Jamais je n'aurais pu vivre sans elle à présent. Elle était comme une drogue. Si je n'avais pas ma dose, rien n'allait autour de moi. Mon cœur battait si vite lorsque j'étais avec elle. Au moment où je l'avais vu, c'était comme si toute ma vie s'était envolée. Plus rien ne me maintenait en vie à part elle. Mon existence dépendait entièrement de la sienne. J'aurais pu tout faire pour elle. Elle aurait pu me demander n'importe quoi. Était-ce la même chose pour elle ? Cette question me tourmentait bien trop souvent. J'avais peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque. Ou que je ne sois qu'un chapitre de sa vie, alors qu'elle était toute mon histoire. Elle pouvait me détruire. Elle avait tout en main sans le savoir.

Soudain, la voiture s'arrêta. Nous étions déjà arrivés. Lorsque sa mère ouvrit la porte, je fus étonné de la voir dans un tel état. Elle avait les yeux rougis, les cheveux en bataille. Un hurlement de joie sortit de sa bouche quand elle la vit dans mes bras.

-Tu peux la monter Seth. Je vais arriver.

Elle m'ouvrit la porte, et je montais dans sa chambre. Quand je la déposais doucement sur le lit, elle s'agrippa à moi. Elle me rattrapait dès que ses mains ne me touchaient plus. Était-elle consciente de ce qu'elle faisait ? Carlisle et sa mère se mirent devant la porte et assistèrent au spectacle. Il s'approcha d'elle, puis posa ses doigts sur sa tempe. Elle ne me lâchait toujours pas.

-Son pouls s'est calmé. Je crois que c'est grâce à toi. Dit-il en me souriant

Il s'écarta.

-Nous reparlerons demain Mia. Il faut qu'elle se repose.

Elle acquiesça et il partit. De mon côté, Elisabeth était toujours accrochée à mon bras. Ses ongles étaient presque plantés dans ma chair.

-Reste avec elle si tu veux, Seth. Je pense qu'elle ne te lâchera pas tout de suite.

-Je… Euh…

-Reste ici autant de temps, que tu veux. Même si elle ne s'en rend pas compte, elle a besoin de toi.

Elle repassa la porte.

-Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu n'hésites pas.

Elle s'en alla, me laissant seule avec Elisabeth. Toujours autant scotchée.

_POV Elisabeth_

Je me réveillais dans un endroit familier. Il fallut plusieurs minutes à mon cerveau, pour reconnaître ma chambre. Je ne me souvenais que vaguement de ce qu'il s'était passé dans les bois hier. Je tentais de lever le bras mais quelque chose m'en empêcha. Seth dormait au pied de mon lit. Mes yeux s'arrondirent. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il faisait par terre ?! Je déliais mes doigts des siens. Même si, j'avoue ne pas avoir envie de le quitter. Mon crâne me faisait mal. Je passais ma main dessus et découvris un pansement. Ah oui… J'étais tombée. La voix de ma mère retentit dans le couloir. Je mis une couverture sur Seth, l'observais, et embrassais sa joue. Je me dirigeais sur la pointe des pieds dans le couloir. En arrivant en haut des marches, je stoppais et reculais. Il y avait deux hommes avec ma mère. Un blond au teint semblable au mien. Et un autre, typé comme les élèves du lycée. Il avait un tatouage sur le bras. Identique à celui que Seth avait. Il devait exister un rapport entre eux. J'écoutais attentivement leur conversation.

-Il n'aurait jamais dû passer la frontière. Dit le typé

-Il est imprégné d'elle, Sam. Elle l'est aussi. Réplique ma mère

-Ce n'est pas une raison. Nous avons un traité avec les Cullen. Il a failli être rompu une nouvelle fois. Renchérit Sam

-Il a eu raison d'enfreindre les règles. En attendant, il ne faut rien lui dire. Coupa le blond

-Je ne pourrais pas continuer à lui mentir bien longtemps, Carlisle. Elle et les autres s'en rendront compte un jour où l'autre. Expliqua ma mère

-Les garçons ont déjà des doutes. Paul m'en a parlé lorsqu'elle lui a donné un coup de poing. Elle lui a presque déboîté la mâchoire.

-Mia, ils n'attendent qu'une seule brèche pour venir te l'enlever. Il est plus facile de la protéger si elle n'est pas au courant. Elle l'apprendra en temps et en heure. Il ne faut pas que ce qu'il s'est produit hier, arrive encore une fois.

Un blanc s'installa dans la discussion.

-Si jamais elle a le malheur de se retrouver entre ses mains… Je crains qu'il ne lui arrive la même chose qu'à Angelica. Si elle arrive entre ses griffes, elle ne pourra plus en sortir. Déclara Carlisle

-Nous sommes d'accord sur ce point. Dirent en chœur Sam et ma mère

-Laissons faire le temps. Nous lui déballerons tout quand elle sera prête, et quand il le sera également. Il est plus que concerné dans cette affaire désormais. Conclut Sam

Celui qui s'appelait Carlisle sortit de la maison en les saluant rapidement.

-Je n'ai jamais vu une telle imprégnation, Mia. Il n'y a aucun mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressent pour elle. Il ne survivrait pas si jamais elle disparaissait de sa vie.

-J'en suis plus que consciente, Sam. Son comportement a changé aussi depuis le jour où elle l'a vu.

-Je suis ravi de le savoir. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre comme il a souffert la première fois.

-En aucun cas ça ne risque d'arriver avec elle, je te l'assure. Elle l'aime, ça se lit dans ses yeux.

-Prend-soin d'elle, Mia. Si jamais il y a un problème…

- Ne t'en fais pas. Tu seras le premier au courant.

Il partit également. Mes sourcils se froncèrent. Leur petite réunion n'avait tourné qu'autour de Seth et moi. Qu'est-ce-qu'ils tentaient de me cacher… Je jetais un coup d'œil en bas, ma mère se grattait les cheveux. Elle était pensive. Je n'étais même pas sûr que j'arriverais à la regarder dans les yeux à présent. Qu'était cette histoire d'imprégnation ?!

-Maman ! Me décidais-je à crier

Elle se redressa tandis que je descendais l'escalier. Elle me prit dans ses bras et embrassa le dessus de mon crâne.

-Ma chérie, tu m'as tellement fait peur hier. On t'a retrouvé dans les bois en dehors de la réserve. Tu étais inconsciente. Nous étions très inquiets pour toi, ma rose.

-Nous ?

Elle sembla coupable d'avoir prononcé ce mot. Elle venait de vendre quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû vendre.

-Seth t'a ramené hier. Il était très inquiet tu sais.

-Euh, oui j'ai vu ça.

Elle me fixa. Je voulais qu'elle me parle de ce que j'avais entendu. À mon avis, je pouvais toujours attendre le déluge.

-Tu as faim ? Finit-elle par dire

Le grognement de mon ventre lui répondit. Elle rit et me servit à manger. Eh dire qu'il était déjà 12h00. J'avais du mal à me souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé hier. Je me souvenais de l'arbre sur ma voiture, de ma course dans les bois. Seulement il manquait encore une chose pour que ce soit complet. Mais quoi ? Il fallait encore que je trouve un élément. Une migraine se manifesta. Ma mère me fit prendre un cachet. Quand le déjeuner fut fini, je m'installais dans le canapé. Tremblant de froid. C'est à ce moment que Seth s'assit à côté de moi. Il était encore endormi.

-J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que j'ai…

-Non ! Bien sûr que non… Avouais-je avec un sourire niait

Il me regarda rougir. Je frissonnais encore une fois. Pourtant il faisait chaud dans la maison. Je me recroquevillais, tentant de garder le peu de chaleur que j'avais à l'intérieur. Sans rien dire, il s'approcha et me prit dans ses bras. Je rougis deux fois plus. Je me brûlais presque à cause de la chaleur qui émanait de lui.

-Comment tu fais pour avoir la peau aussi brûlante ?

-C'est un de mes supers pouvoirs. Dit-il en riant

-Je voudrais bien avoir le même.

Je me collais encore plus à lui. Il resserra sa prise autour de ma taille. Ma température monta d'un cran. Je fermais mes yeux lentement et sentis ses lèvres se poser sur mon front. Mon cœur s'emballa. Mes ongles se plantèrent presque dans son dos, cependant, il ne sembla pas avoir mal.

-Ne t'en va pas, Seth. Soufflais-je

Une de ses mains glissa le long de mes cheveux.

-Je resterai autant de temps que tu voudras.

-Alors restes pour toujours. Chuchotais-je

Je l'entendis rire, et il posa sa tête sur le haut de mon crâne. J'avais tellement envie de l'embrasser, mais par je-ne-sais quelle force, je me retins. Il ne restait plus très longtemps avant que je ne sache plus me maintenir. Seulement, je ne voulais pas précipiter les choses… D'accord … J'en avais terriblement envie. Mais des choses comme ça n'arrivent pas deux fois dans une vie. Je voulais jouir des jours heureux qui nous attendaient. Prendre mon temps. Bien que nous ayons tous les deux déjà essayé de nous rapprocher. Évidemment, chacun de nous s'était stoppé avant que le moment fatidique n'arrive. Nous voulions tous les deux attendre encore. À l'instant où je ne pensais qu'à ça, je me rendis compte que Seth se rapprochait de mon visage. Je le serrais un peu plus. Mon cœur prêt à rendre l'âme. Il commença à m'attirer vers lui, ses doigts effleurant ma joue. Ses lèvres, touchaient presque les miennes. Soudain…

-Elisabeth ! Hurla Lili du bout du couloir

Seth se recula immédiatement, une pointe de déception dans son regard. Je soupirais.

-Lili ! Criais-je avec un maigre sourire

Elle me sauta littéralement dessus. Même si elle venait de gâcher un moment de rapprochement entre Seth et moi, j'étais contente de la voir.

-J'ai eu tellement peur quand ta mère m'a appelé hier ! J'ai cru qu'il t'était réellement arrivé quelque chose.

-Comment tu es sortie du lycée ?

-J'ai fait un peu de fraude… Rien de grave.

Elle se tourna vers Seth.

-Merci de l'avoir trouvé.

Il hocha la tête, visiblement encore gêné par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Lili se posa entre lui et moi dans le fauteuil. Elle m'informa des cours, et j'en passe.

-Oh oui ! Et il y a aussi le bal d'automne.

-Le quoi ?

-Dans une semaine, il va y avoir un bal d'automne. Je suis folle à l'idée d'y aller.

À l'entente de ce bal, Seth sourit et me jeta rapidement un regard. Elle m'expliqua que je n'avais pas raté grand-chose. Puis, voyant qu'elle allait être en retard pour les cours de l'après-midi, elle s'en alla. M'assurant bien sûr, qu'elle allait revenir demain si je ne venais pas. Seth était toujours à l'autre bout du canapé. Ça faisait à peine 20 minutes que je m'étais détachée de lui, et je mourrais déjà de froid. Mais après ce qu'il venait d'arriver, ça allait être à moi de faire le premier pas pour me réchauffer. Je réfléchis, sans trouver un moyen de reprendre ma place dans ses bras. Je tremblais encore une fois. Par chance, il le remarqua.

-Si tu as froid, tu peux venir tu sais. Me proposa t-il avec espoir

Je me jetais sur lui.

-Oh merci ...

Il me serra.

-C'est vrai que tu es gelée. Décréta-t-il

Il y eut un silence pendant quelques minutes. J'entendais son cœur battre, sentais sa respiration. Ce qui me détendit.

-Elisabeth ? Appela-t-il

-Oui.

-Tu… Tu voudrais aller à ce bal ?

Je relevais la tête.

-Avec toi ? Demandais-je

-Si tu ne veux pas je comprendrais…

Il est fou.

-N'importe quoi ! M'exclamais-je

Ma réaction l'étonna.

-Euh… Je veux dire… J'aimerais vraiment y aller avec toi Seth.

Un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, tout comme sur les miennes. Il embrassa le bout de mon nez. Je soupirais … Si Lili n'était pas intervenue tout à l'heure, je crois que le cap aurait été franchi depuis longtemps. Ça m'effrayait un peu de me dire qu'il allait être mon premier baiser. Mon premier Amour, avec un grand A. Tout mon être était dans une peur panique. Peur que si je lui ouvre mon cœur, il s'en aille un jour et me laisse une entaille à vie. Pourtant je n'avais jamais été une froussarde. Mais avec lui j'étais différente, tout en étant moi-même. Mon esprit commençait à divaguer peu à peu. Je reposais ma tête sur son torse et m'endormais.

_J'étais dans les bois, en pleine nuit. Un homme se tenait devant moi. Les cheveux blond foncé, la peau pâle. Je m'approchais de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux. Je poussais un cri en voyant ses iris rouge écarlate. Je fis un pas en arrière, lui en avant._

_-Je t'avais dit que je reviendrais._

_La mémoire me revint. C'était lui que j'avais fui hier. Mon pouls s'accéléra, il rit. Je me cognais contre quelque chose en reculant. Un autre se trouvait derrière moi. De longs cheveux bruns, les yeux… Rouges… Je me tournais à nouveau. Il y en avait un autre. Une fille. Blonde également. Les yeux toujours couleur sang. J'étais coincée au milieu de leur ronde. Je ne savais pas où regarder tellement leur nombre, ne cessait de croître. Celui qui m'avait poursuivi s'avança. La couleur rouge, tourna à l'onyx. Il me sauta dessus et un loup sortit des buissons…_

Je sursautais violemment, un hoquet de surprise s'échappant de ma bouche. Ma mère et Seth accoururent de la cuisine. J'avais du mal à reprendre ma respiration.

-Elisabeth, ma rose, qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta ma mère

-Hier… Je fuyais quelqu'un dans la forêt.

L'expression de son visage changea.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Il y avait un homme qui me suivait. Je me souviens de tout maintenant. Il avait les yeux rouges, les cheveux blonds. Je me rappelle que juste avant qu'il ne m'attaque, un loup lui a foncé dessus.

Même Seth changea d'expression. Soudain, la conversation de ce matin me revint en tête. Je me demandais s'il fallait que je leur en parle, ou si je devais me taire. Est-ce-qu'elle avait un quelconque rapport avec le cauchemar que je venais de faire ? Je fixais ma mère tout en pensant. Vu la tête qu'ils faisaient, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Les images d'hier dans la forêt, repassaient à présent dans ma tête. J'étais effrayée. J'arrivais à tout revoir. Son collier avec un pendentif en V. Sa force. Sa vitesse. Mon corps tout entier tremblait.

-Elisabeth ? Ça va ?

J'avais le choix. Soit elle devait tout m'expliquer, soit je décidais de mettre sous silence ce que je savais. Après tout, il y avait peut-être une raison pour qu'elle ne m'en parle pas. Il fallait que je choisisse. Étais-je prête à savoir ce qu'ils s'évertuaient à me cacher ? Je voulus dire non, mais la seule phrase qui sortit de ma bouche fut…

-Oui…

Mon instinct me disait, que je ne tarderais pas à comprendre, le secret. En attendant, ma conscience me disait de faire profil bas. Les scènes repassaient encore. Je secouais légèrement la tête, pour chasser tout ça. Rien à faire… Leurs visages, restaient gravés dans mon esprit.

* * *

><p><em>Alors vous avez aimé ? <em>

_Petit résumé du prochain chapitre : Un autre événement va venir bouleverser la vie d'Elisabeth, et les Volturi n'y sont encore une fois, pas inconnu. Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle va voir quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais du voir. Aucun retour en arrière ne sera possible. Toute son existence va basculer ... _

_A bientôt ! _


	7. Certaines choses à régler

_Salut tout le monde ;P Prêt pour un nouveau chapitre ? Je l'espère ! _

_Merci à Zipi pour sa review : _

**_Ne t'inquiètes pas pour l'histoire de cette mystérieuse jeune fille, qui a brisé le cœur de Seth. Tu en sauras plus dans le prochain chapitre ^^ _**

**_Eh oui, j'écris mes chapitres en avance. Mais je n'en ai qu'un ou deux, et je les modifies toujours avant de les poster. En gros je fais un chapitre rapidement et je me laisse quelque jours pour le relire et trouver des idées. Souvent je m'inspire de musiques banales. _**

**_Sinon, oui, Elisabeth est une fille pleine de ressource que personne ne soupçonne. Moi aussi j'aimerais mettre quelques claques certains jours, mais bon, il faut rester raisonnable ... _**

**_J'espère que le chapitre te plaira ;) _**

_Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir cette nouvelle partie des aventures d'Elisabeth !  
><em>

_Bonne Lecture ! :D_

* * *

><p>J'avais vu la nuit passer, rythmée par les cauchemars. Toujours les mêmes. Je les connaissais par cœur désormais. Trois noms se bousculaient dans mon esprit. Aro. Marcus. Caius. Ils ne me quittaient plus une seconde. Je voyais leurs visages. Leurs yeux couleur sang. Je sentais leur cruauté à travers les scènes qui repassaient en boucle. J'avais bien compris qu'ils aimaient faire le mal autour d'eux. Chaque rêve était un peu comme un saut dans le vide sans parachute. Je savais ce qui allait se produire à la fin, sans pouvoir l'éviter. Mon corps voulait me faire passer un message. Je n'avais aucune idée de quelle nature il pouvait être. Tout ça me rongeait de l'intérieur.<p>

J'ignorais tout des personnes que j'avais aperçues. Ils pouvaient très bien être tous les trois, le fruit de mon imagination. Mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir un lien avec eux, en particulier avec celui qui se nommait Aro.

Sa peau presque translucide tranchait avec la noirceur de ses cheveux. Le rouge de ses yeux n'était pas comme celui des autres. Il était plus assombri, laiteux. Quelque chose me tenait à lui. C'était comme si je le connaissais depuis des siècles, et pourtant… Je n'avais aucun souvenir de lui. Il m'était plus que familier.

Devenais-je folle ? Ou était-ce la simple et pure vérité ? Ces trois hommes avaient-ils un rapport quelconque avec ce que ma mère voulait me cacher ? Ils m'étaient totalement inconnus cependant. Mon crâne me faisait souffrir à force de me poser trop de questions auxquelles je n'avais pas de réponse. Avais-je bien fait de ne pas parler à ma mère de ce que j'avais entendu ? Je n'en étais pas certaine.

Depuis ces cauchemars, le noir m'effrayait. Le simple de fait de penser à me retrouver dans l'obscurité me faisait peur. Il devait tout le temps y avoir une source de lumière à proximité. Dès lors qu'il n'y en avait plus, je rentrais dans une panique incontrôlable. Le fait de me sentir observée n'arrangeait pas vraiment les choses.

Les minutes passaient comme des heures. C'est pour cela que la nuit me parut extrêmement longue. Allongée dos au matelas, fixant le plafond blanc. Aucun moyen de fermer les yeux, pourtant j'avais terriblement envie de dormir. Soudain, le soleil pointa derrière les arbres. La lumière entra enfin dans la chambre. Bien que mon esprit fût décidé à ne rien faire, je me levais. Lorsque mes pieds touchèrent le sol, ma tête tourna. J'avançais aussi vite que mes forces me le permettaient vers mon miroir. Mes cheveux étaient assombris, ma peau encore plus blanche et froide. Des cernes s'étaient creusés en dessous de mes yeux. Je tentais d'aller jusqu'à ma salle de bains, mes jambes cédèrent. Je me rattrapais de justesse à la porte. Mon souffle était saccadé, mon cœur cependant, battait lentement. Je fis couler un bain tout en m'accrochant à quelque chose. Je me déshabillais doucement. Surtout pas de gestes brusques. Je défis le chignon que je m'étais fait, mes mèches tombèrent lourdement le long de mon dos, donnant un poids en plus à supporter. La descente dans l'eau fut encore pire que toutes les étapes que je venais de traverser, mais quand la chaleur pénétra mon corps, j'étais contente de ne pas avoir abandonné.

Aujourd'hui, j'aurais normalement dû retourner en cours. Cette possibilité était désormais très mince. Je voyais déjà la scène. Moi en train de progresser sur le parking. Puis moi, en train de tomber de fatigue. Rien que le mot « tomber » ne me donnait pas envie d'y aller. Je savais que ma mère me laisserait à la maison si je lui disais que je n'étais pas bien. De toute façon, elle le verrait.

Plus ma température grimpait, plus mes yeux se fermaient. La lumière et la chaleur me détendaient. Je luttais pour ne pas m'endormir, mais la petite voix à l'intérieur me disait de me laisser tenter par Morphée. Malheureusement, je fis ce qu'elle me dit. Mon esprit sombra doucement.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O

La sonnerie de mon téléphone me fit bondir. Faisant tomber de l'eau sur le carrelage. Je me rendis compte que j'étais encore dans ma baignoire. Toutes traces de douleur et de fatigue avaient disparu de mon corps. Le nom de Seth était affiché sur l'écran. Je décidais de répondre, mais le téléphone glissa de mes mains. On aurait dit un savon qui s'échappait de mes doigts. Je le rattrapais de justesse avant qu'il ne touche le sol et décrochais pile à temps.

-Allo ? Dis-je essoufflée

-Salut Elisabeth, j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas là aujourd'hui… Ça va ?

-Euh… Oui, je vais bien. J'ai juste passé une nuit… Pas terrible.

-Oh…

-Tu sembles déçu. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

-Non rien…. Enfin, je voulais te demander d'aller au cinéma ce soir. Mais si tu n'es pas bien, on pourra y aller plus tard.

-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas ! J'avais juste besoin de dormir un peu.

-Tu es sûre ?

Même s'il n'était pas en face de moi, je pouvais entendre qu'il souriait. Il me fit rire.

-Oui ! Ça va mieux, je t'assure.

-Super ! Alors, je viens te chercher après les cours.

- Tu pourras prévenir Lili que ce n'est pas la peine de venir chez moi ? Je rattraperai les leçons quand je reviendrai.

-Pas de problèmes !

-Merci Seth. À tout à l'heure !

Il raccrocha. Je sautais en dehors de mon bain, et passais un peignoir. Ma mère tapa à la porte.

-Ma rose ?

-Tu peux rentrer maman.

-Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ?

-Oui. J'ai mal dormi cette nuit, mais je me suis reposée. Je vais bien. Expliquais-je avec un grand sourire

-Que signifie cette bonne humeur ?

-Juste Seth qui m'a invité à aller au cinéma ce soir.

-Bon, je ne dis rien pour aujourd'hui. Mais je veux que demain tu retournes au lycée, d'accord ?

-C'était déjà dans mes projets.

Elle embrassa ma joue et partit. Je m'affairais dans la salle de bains. Mes cheveux prirent au moins 30 minutes à sécher. Je m'étais endormie jusqu'à 13h00. Au moins je n'allais pas attendre très longtemps que les cours se finissent. Seth devait finir vers 15h00. Il avait un emploi du temps beaucoup plus léger que le mien.

Je me dirigeais vers mon armoire, passais un débardeur blanc, un short et un gilet fin. Vint le passage maquillage. Rien qui sort de l'ordinaire, je vous assure. Un trait d'eye-liner, du mascara. En quelques minutes, c'était fait. Je passais encore un peu de temps devant le miroir, faisant attention à chaque détail. En rentrant dans ma chambre, je me rendis compte que mon sac était posé sur mon bureau. Je croyais l'avoir perdu lors de l'accident. Rien que d'y repenser, mon front me fit mal. La coupure était toujours là, cachée sous les mèches de mes cheveux. Je fouillais pour voir s'il ne me manquait rien. Soudain, je sentis quelque de froid et décidais le remonter. Je poussais un hoquet de terreur, et lâchais le collier qui était dans ma main. Reculant autant que je le pus. Il gisait là, juste à côté de mon sac. Le pendentif. V. Mes yeux étaient rivés dessus. Je tremblais comme une feuille. Qu-est-ce-qu'il faisait là ?!

Je m'approchais et l'examinais de plus près. Il avait des pierres rouges, insérées en haut et en bas du V. À l'intérieur, je crus distinguer comme des armoiries. Deux arbres, deux oiseaux en diagonal. Exactement le même que celui des personnes de mes rêves. J'avais du mal à discerner s'il était fait en bronze ou en or. Il était déjà 14h30. Il fallait que je le cache quelque part. Personne ne devait savoir que j'avais ce collier en ma possession. Du moins jusqu'à ce que je comprenne ce qu'il signifiait. J'avais un livre dont j'avais découpé les pages afin de pouvoir y mettre des choses. Je glissais le collier à l'intérieur et rangeais bien le livre dans la bibliothèque de ma chambre. En aucun cas, on ne devait le trouver.

Je laçais mes vans, pris mon téléphone puis descendis les escaliers. Tentant de prendre un air… Normal. J'avais un super-self-control. Dans ma tête, je tapais du pied et hurlais tellement ce qu'il m'arrivait m'inquiétait. Cependant je parus neutre, sereine. Il fallait que je reste comme ça. Au moins jusqu'à ce que la soirée se finisse. Après, j'aurais tout le temps de me consacrer au secret de ce bijou. En attendant que Seth arrive, je jouais avec ma rose dorée. Ce qui me semblait bizarre avec elle depuis un certain temps, c'était qu'elle semblait vieillie. Il y avait des endroits où le métal s'était un tant soit peu estompé. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

J'entendis le bruit d'un moteur devant la maison. Instantanément, un sourire grandit sur mon visage.

-J'y vais, maman ! À ce soir. Criais-je

-Amuse-toi bien, ma rose !

Je refermais bien la porte en sortant et surpris Seth en train de se recoiffer dans son rétroviseur. Lorsqu'il m'entendit rire, il rougit. Au moins pour une fois, les rôles étaient inversés. Immédiatement après être montée dans la voiture, il me prit dans ses bras et commença à conduire. Malgré sa présence, l'image du médaillon revint trop vite. Je fixais la route sans une parole, sans un sourire.

-Tu es sûre que ça va ? Demanda-t-il brusquement

Il me fit presque sursauter.

-Oui ! Ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste que j'ai encore fait les mêmes cauchemars cette nuit. J'ai toujours un peu de mal à m'en remettre. Le rassurais-je

Il hocha la tête. Je détestais finir une conversation ainsi. Heureusement, le cinéma n'était pas trop loin. L'atmosphère se détendit lorsque nous descendîmes de la voiture. Il passa son bras dans mon dos. Quand il était si proche de moi, j'avais des moments d'absence. Des instants où je ne sentais plus que mon cœur qui allait éclater. Je n'avais envie que d'être avec lui, et personne d'autre. C'était comme si je le connaissais depuis toujours. Nous étions liés. J'en étais persuadée. Il me lâcha pour aller chercher les places. Je n'avais même pas fait attention au film qu'il m'emmenait voir. Tout ce qui comptait à mes yeux, c'était être près de lui. Tout à coup, je sentis comme une pression. Je me retournais et remarquais qu'un homme me fixait. J'eus automatiquement un mouvement de recul. Le temps se figea. La main de Seth sur mon épaule me fit revenir à la réalité.

-On y va ?

-Oui.

Je jetais un dernier regard. L'homme n'était plus là.

_POV Seth_

Elisabeth semblait ailleurs. Ses cauchemars la tourmentaient énormément. Elle tourna son visage vers moi, arborant son magnifique sourire. Elle était rayonnante. Ses cheveux bruns ondulés descendaient jusqu'à sa taille. Ses traits de crayon faisaient ressortir ses yeux émeraude. Ses ongles vernis en blanc, tapaient son écran de téléphone. La couleur rose pâle de ses lèvres, faisait ressortir leur contour. Je mourrais d'envie de l'embrasser. Cependant j'avais toujours mon secret qui m'accablait. Je ne savais pas si elle allait l'accepter lorsque je lui dirais. Cette fois-ci, je savais que c'était _elle_. Je m'étais trompée une fois. Mais avec elle ce n'était pas une erreur. Je l'aimais, elle m'aimait. Plus rien n'importait quand elle était à mes côtés à part sa vie. J'aurais pu mourir pour qu'elle puisse vivre.

_POV Elisabeth_

Seth me regardait intensément. C'était dans ces moments là que mon amour pour lui se manifestait. Les lumières s'éteignirent, je pris sur moi durant les premières minutes de noir total. Je me relaxais quand le film commença. Il me surveillait du coin de l'œil. Je sentis ses doigts essayer de se mêler aux miens. Mes joues prirent une teinte rouge. C'était comme un rêve. Je ne faisais même plus attention à ce qu'il se passait autour, glissant ma main dans la sienne. Je pouvais enfin oublier, ce qui me terrifiait. Avec lui, rien ne pouvait me blesser. Nos doigts s'entrelacèrent. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Nous sortîmes du cinéma, les mains toujours liées. Je planais sur mon nuage. Souhaitant de tout mon cœur que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Il me prit par la taille, et me fit tourner dans les airs. Mon rire m'échappa. Une fois les pieds au sol, je passais mes mains autour de sa nuque. Instantanément, il colla son front au mien. Un sourire se grava sur mon visage. Quelqu'un apparut derrière lui au moment où nous allions nous embrasser. Mes yeux s'arrondirent. Sans savoir ce que j'avais vu, Seth se tourna et passa son bras devant moi. C'était l'homme de tout à l'heure. Il ne ressemblait pas à ceux que j'avais vus dans mes rêves. Il n'y avait que ses yeux, une fois encore. Je serrais ma prise sur la main de Seth.

-Démétri t'avait bien dit que nous reviendrions.

Mon pouls s'accéléra. Il le remarqua.

-Qu-est-ce-que vous lui voulez ? Demanda Seth

-Ça ne te regarde en aucun cas, Quileute.

Il me lâcha et s'avança vers l'homme. Je me retrouvais sans défense, comme dans les bois. Il saisit Seth fermement par le cou et l'envoya contre un mur. Son regard se riva sur moi. Un sourire malveillant sur son visage.

-Va-t'en ! M'ordonna Seth

Je fis demi-tour et courais. À peine avais-je parcouru cinq centimètres qu'il m'attrapa. Il m'était impossible de me défaire de son emprise.

-Viens par ici toi ! On a quelque chose à régler, mi-immortelle.

J'avais beau remuer, crier, il ne me lâchait pas. Il me ramena devant Seth, il avait une expression étrange depuis qu'il avait prononcé « mi-immortelle ». Je luttais pour qu'il arrête d'avancer. Il me souleva et partit un peu plus loin. La silhouette de Seth s'éloignait peu à peu tandis que je hurlais à la mort. J'allais mourir, j'en étais sûre. Je m'époumonais en l'appelant.

-Il ne viendra pas.

Je l'entendis inspirer profondément.

-Démétri avait raison, tu es vraiment spéciale… Ton odeur est tellement enivrante.

Il attrapa mes cheveux du bout de ses doigts et les renifla. Ses yeux devinrent rouge écarlate. Il plongea sa tête dans mon cou. Des sanglots sans larmes s'évadaient de ma bouche. Soudain, il me tourna et me balança dans le mur d'en face. Comment on pouvait avoir une telle force ? Le choc m'avait presque coupé le souffle. Les murs dansaient autour de moi. J'essayais vainement de me relever. Le sol se déroba sous mes pieds. Je me retrouvais assise contre le mur, cherchant un point de repère quelconque. Je fermais les yeux avec fermeté durant plusieurs minutes. Le monde revint à sa place. Je soupirais.

L'homme faisait face à Seth qui était parcouru de tremblements. Des grognements s'échappèrent du fond de sa gorge. C'était comme Paul lorsque je l'avais frappé. En deux fois plus fort cependant. Il se jeta sur l'homme. Je crus devenir démente à ce moment-là. Ses vêtements se déchirèrent… Explosèrent, pour être plus précise. Une masse énorme se forma. C'est alors que je reconnus le loup brun. Je me collais encore plus au mur. Comme si ça allait me protéger de quoique ce soit ! L'homme eut du mal à rejeter le poids de… Seth ? Du loup ? Il le claqua sur le sol. On aurait dit que ça ne lui avait rien fait. Il reprit sa bataille, et planta ses crocs dans son cou, blanc comme la neige. Des fissures se formèrent tout autour. Je poussais un cri de terreur lorsqu'il lui arracha la tête, provoquant un bruit de verre et de craquement. Le son résonna encore et encore dans mes oreilles. Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. J'étais folle.

-S… Seth ? Appelais-je en hésitant

Le loup se retourna vers moi. Oui… C'était bien lui. Il s'approcha lentement afin de voir si j'allais le fuir. Aucune phrase ne pouvait sortir de ma bouche. J'eus un petit mouvement de recul, il s'arrêta. Il était gigantesque. Pas un loup comme les autres, ça c'est sûr. Il ressemblait à un ours. Quand je me rendis compte qu'il avait encore tous ses esprits d'être humain. Seulement là, je me détendis un peu. Il recommença à avancer, se coucha devant moi et posa sa tête sur mes genoux. Il baissa les oreilles comme s'il était coupable du crime le plus odieux du monde. Le corps de l'homme était toujours là, décapité. Quelques éclats de sa peau étaient éparpillés autour de lui. Le même collier, encore une fois, était tombé lorsque Seth l'avait attaqué. Ce ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Un sanglot sortit de ma bouche, plus fort cette fois-ci. J'étais détruite, égarée, vidée. On venait de m'enlever le monde auquel je tenais. J'avais l'impression de ne plus rien connaître, tout m'était inconnu. À cet instant, j'aurais tout donné pour que ce ne soit qu'un simple rêve…

* * *

><p><em>Coupé ! <em>

_Vous avez aimé ? _

_Alors, que va t-il se passer pour notre chère Elisabeth ? _

_Petit résumé du prochain chapitre : Elisabeth va enfin découvrir la vérité sur sa vie. Elle va entendre son histoire et celle de sa mère, qui est hors du commun. Mia va lui remettre quelque chose qui avait appartenu à sa mère biologique. Un quelque chose qui va révéler beaucoup de secrets au fur et à mesure des chapitres, jusqu'à faire la révélation la plus importante de l'histoire. Tristesse, colère, aveux ... voilà ce qui vous attend dans ce prochain chapitre ! _

_Je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine ! :) _


	8. Les révélations

_Hello tout le monde ! ;) Me voilà pour le nouveau chapitre.  
><em>

_Petit résumé : Elisabeth va donc apprendre son histoire, et celle de sa mère. Vous verrez son point de vue et ce qu'elle ressent par rapport à ce qu'il lui arrive. Mais elle ne sera pas seule pour affronter tout ça !  
><em>

_Merci à Zipi pour tes deux reviews ;P J'espère que le chapitre te plaira ! _

_Et merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma fiction ! _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et de bonnes découvertes !_

* * *

><p>J'étais assise à la table, les mains posées à plat dessus. Fixant le vide. Des millions de questions se bousculaient à l'entrée de ma tête. Aucune ne put entrer. Tout s'était passé si rapidement. L'homme, la transformation de Seth, le meurtre…<p>

J'avais décidé d'appeler ma mère, elle avait découvert Seth. Vu la tête qu'elle avait faite à ce moment-là, elle devait être au courant de quelque chose. Elle m'avait ramené à la maison. Et nous voilà à maintenant.

Les larmes coulaient toutes seules sur mes joues, laissant de légères traces de mascara. Je voulais mourir, je voulais oublier ce qu'il venait de se produire. Ce n'était pas possible… C'était techniquement impossible. J'étais juste folle. Tout allait s'arranger.

_-Arrête un peu ! Tu sais que c'est la vérité ce que tu as vu ! Tu te mens à toi-même… Hurla ma conscience_

Je soupirais et fermais les yeux. Ma raison disait vrai. J'essayais de me mentir. Mais le fait accompli était devant mes yeux. Ou en tout cas, il l'avait été. Tout à coup, la porte de l'entrée claqua. Je ne bougeais pas. Je ne pouvais pas. Mes membres étaient bloqués, pétrifiés. Ma mère entra dans la cuisine suivit de Carlisle, de Sam et de Seth… J'avais l'impression de regarder quelqu'un d'autre à présent. Ma mère me secoua un peu. Aucune réaction. Je voulais crier, pleurer, m'effondrer. Mais rien ne passa sur mon visage. Aucune expression. Aucun sentiment. J'étais vide, comme une coquille sans habitant. Mon esprit était parti bien loin dès lors que j'avais découvert le secret de Seth. J'étais immobile, mais intérieurement c'était l'enfer.

-Ma rose, je t'en prie… Parle-nous. Me supplia-t-elle

Inconcevable.

-Elisabeth… Dis quelque chose. Supplia-t-elle

Impossible.

-Elle est sous le choc, Mia. Prononça Carlisle

Réaliste.

-Tout est de ma faute… Souffla Seth en passant ses mains sur son visage

-Non… Réussis-je à articuler

Je posais mon regard sur lui. Il y avait de la peine, de la souffrance, de la peur dans celui-ci. Je fis une veine tentative de sourire. Je crois que ce n'était pas réussi. Je fixais ma mère, incrédule. Comment avait-elle pu me cacher un truc d'une telle immensité ?

-Explique-moi…

-Ma rose…

-Je pense que je mérite une explication, non ?! Un homme m'a attaqué dans la rue, Seth s'est transformé en une sorte de loup ! Je crois que tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe !

Elle tomba sur la chaise d'en face. Carlisle posa sa paume sur son épaule

-Elle a raison. Il est temps qu'elle sache.

-Mais, Carlisle… !

-Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. Dit Sam

Ils s'assirent tous à mes côtés. Seth s'apprêtait à sortir.

-Reste ici, Seth. Tu es concerné par son histoire désormais.

Carlisle sortit un vieux livre, aux reliures dorées. Il me regarda avec intensité.

-Tu es sûre de vouloir tout savoir ?

-À moins que vous n'ayez quelque chose qui puisse me faire oublier ce que je viens de voir…

-Alors il faut commencer par Sam.

Je me tournais vers l'homme à la peau brune.

-Ta mère t'a déjà raconté les légendes des tribus indiennes ?

-Oui.

-Bien, alors tu connais une bonne partie de l'histoire. La transformation est transmise par les gênes. Seth est un loup-garou, je le suis également. Toute la bande que tu as vue au lycée aussi. Il y a beaucoup de choses qui font que nous nous transformons. La colère, la peur, les vampires…

Mes yeux s'arrondirent, tandis que je levais un sourcil.

-Les vampires ?! Vous êtes sérieux ?

Carlisle ouvrit le livre.

-Les vampires sont partout, ce ne sont pas des mythes. J'en suis un.

J'eus un énorme mouvement de recul sur ma chaise. Des loups-garous, des vampires… Oula ! Ça faisait trop pour moi. Beaucoup trop.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas comme celui qui t'a attaqué. Je ne me nourris pas de sang humain. Mais qu'importe, ce n'est pas de ça que je dois te parler.

-Que devez-vous me révéler alors ?

-Ton histoire. Celle de ta mère.

-Mia ?

Son regard changea. J'eus peur de comprendre.

-Mia n'est que ta mère adoptive.

Je me redressais.

-Alors j'ai vécu 16 ans dans le mensonge ?!

-Elle l'a fait pour te protéger.

-Et de quoi ?

-C'est justement là, que l'histoire commence…

_Il faut d'abord que je te parle un peu des vampires. Il existe beaucoup de clans dans le monde. Seulement, il y en a un plus fort que les autres. Ils se nomment les Volturis. **(Il me montra une gravure avec les hommes que j'avais vu****s**** dans mes ****cauchemars****)** Ils sont puissants, très influents dans notre monde. Ils décrètent les règles, les font appliquer… Punissent ceux qui ne les respectent pas. Il y a Marcus, capable de sentir les relations entre les gens. Caïus, qui n'a pas vraiment de don particulier, extrêmement cruel et bon à la guerre. Et enfin, celui qui les dirige tous : Aro. Il peut lire dans les pensées, simplement en touchant une personne. Ils ont à leurs ordres plusieurs vampires, ayant des dons dévastateurs._

_À présent que tu les connais, il est temps que je te parle de ta mère. Elle s'appelait Angelica. Une femme très belle, une humaine. Les traits doux, les yeux azur, les cheveux blond cuivré. Elle était d'une très grande beauté. Elle tomba sous le charme d'Aro, tout comme il tomba sous le sien. Bien sûr, il cacha son amour aux autres. Il ne voulait en aucun cas, que l'un des deux autres dirigeants ne lui fasse du mal. Il arriva donc à faire passer tout cela inaperçu. Ce fut plus compliqué pour ta mère._

_-_Pourquoi ? Demandais-je

_C'était une chasseuse de vampire. Ceux qui faisaient la même chose qu'elle, la renièrent. Ils voulaient la tuer. Alors Aro la cacha dans leur château, à Volterra. Leur idylle ne dura pas plus que quelques mois à cause de la vraie nature d'Aro. Elle était enfermée dans une tour, tous les jours. Ne pouvant sortir. Très vite, elle s'enfuit et tomba amoureuse d'un autre vampire, Thalion. Ton père. Le cœur d'Aro, bien qu'il ait cessé de battre, fut brisé. Il entra dans une colère noire lorsqu'il apprit qu'un enfant était né du fruit de cet amour. Elle redoubla lorsqu'il sut que Thalion avait transformé Angelica pour qu'elle vive. Ta mère te confia à Mia afin qu'elle te cache des Volturis. Elle fut tuée, ainsi que Thalion. Et depuis ce jour, ils ne cessent de te chercher. Nous ne pensions pas qu'ils te trouveraient. Surtout ici, dans la réserve indienne._

_-_Pourquoi me veulent-ils ?

-Parce que tu n'es pas comme les autres, Elisabeth.

-Qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire ?

-Tu es né de l'union d'une humaine et d'un vampire. Tu es mi-mortelle, mi-immortelle. Mais ce qu'ils ignorent, c'est que Mia a demandé à une sorcière d'une ancienne tribu de créer une sort capable de réduire tes capacités de vampire. À ce jour, il n'y a rien qui te relie à notre monde.

-Mes capacités ?

-Oui. Tu as un don très spécial, que nous avons tenu secret jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Un don extrêmement puissant. Que n'importe qui pourrait convoiter, pour le pouvoir. Mais, c'est ta situation est compliquée ...

-Expliquez-moi. Je suis prête à tout entendre pour maintenant.

-Si jamais nous arrêtons de te donner ce qui contrôle tes pouvoirs, tu ne vieilliras plus. Jusque-là, tu as pu grandir à une vitesse normale. Si nous stoppons tout ça, tu deviendras ce que tu es réellement.

Mon monde s'effondrait. Lentement. Me laissant le temps de souffrir. Me laissant le temps de me tordre de douleur. Pas à l'extérieur bien sûr. Tout cela, c'était mon esprit qui l'endurait. Je ne voulais rien laisser paraître.

Celle que je croyais être ma mère ne l'était pas. Ma mère biologique, était une chasseuse de vampire qui est morte pour me sauver. Un clan puissant était à ma poursuite. Alors tout ce que l'on raconte est vrai… C'était comme si je me retrouvais dans un film. Vous savez, le genre où la fille a une immense différence sans le savoir. Puis, tout lui arrive d'un seul coup.

Carlisle fouilla dans sa sacoche et en sortit un carnet bleu marine. Vieux, à en voir son état.

-Tiens, il appartenait à Angelica. Je pense qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il te revienne.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur le cahier. Je ne pouvais pas le prendre. Je n'y arrivais pas. C'était au-dessus de mes forces.

-Tu aurais pu tout me dire, depuis 16 ans… Tu aurais pu tout m'avouer quand tu as eu cette fichue conversation l'autre jour. Réprimandais-je à Mia

Il y avait une pointe d'amertume dans ma voix.

-Comment ?

Dans la sienne, il y avait le désespoir.

-Tu sais de quoi je parle. Lorsque vous m'avez soi-disant trouvé dans les bois.

-Elisabeth…

-TU N'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT DE ME LE CACHER ! Hurlais-je en tapant du poing sur la table en me levant

Elle ne broncha pas. Personne ne le fit.

-Tu aurais pu me raconter tout ça depuis très longtemps. Mais tu as préféré que je vive sans me connaître. Tu aurais au moins pu me dire que tu n'étais pas ma mère. Au lieu de me faire croire que nous étions une famille parfaite !

-J'ai fait ça pour te protéger de la mort !

-Eh bien tu aurais dû me laisser à mon sort.

-Elisabeth !

-Tu savais même pour Seth, depuis le début tu savais ce qu'il était. Vous le saviez tous.

L'interpellé changea d'expression.

-Alors, comme on est dans les révélations, vous allez tous me dire ce que c'est cette histoire d'imprégnation dont vous parliez la dernière fois !

Ils s'échangèrent tous un regard. Une colère noire monta en moi. J'envoyais la coupe en cristal remplit d'eau en face de moi voler dans le mur d'en face, et partis de la cuisine. Les poings serrés, je marchais à grand pas vers la porte de derrière. Ma mère m'appelait. Rien que dire « ma mère », me donnait des frissons à présent. Mon corps était traversé de tremblements violemment. La haine piquait chaque partie de mon être. 16 ans de mensonge. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été trahie. Et en plus par une personne qui m'était chère. Lorsque je poussais la porte en verre, je ne calculais pas vraiment ma force. Et alors que je descendais les marches, j'entendis le verre exploser contre les briques.

Il devait être tard. L'herbe était mouillée, la lune était à son point culminant. J'oubliais que j'étais potentiellement en danger et me dirigeais dans les bois derrière chez moi. Le froid frappait mes jambes, mon cou. Rien n'était comparable à ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. La tristesse se mélangeait à la rage. Le calme dont je faisais preuve d'habitude s'était envolé. Des gouttes de pluie commencèrent à tomber entre les branches des sapins. Elles se mêlèrent à mes larmes. Mes sanglots ressemblaient à des cris de douleur. Ma poitrine se tordait dans tous les sens possibles et imaginables.

-Elisabeth ! Appela Seth

Je m'arrêtais net et me retournais. Il était juste là, à quelques mètres. J'aurais dû lui en vouloir. Cependant, quelque chose faisait que je n'y arrivais pas. Je lui en avais voulu tout à l'heure. Mais finalement, nous n'étions pas si différents…

La pluie avait trempé mes vêtements et mes cheveux. Pas les siens. Il avait dû courir pour me retrouver. Il s'approcha de moi.

-Je t'en prie… Dis-moi que ce n'est qu'un rêve. Le priais-je

Il me colla contre lui.

-Dis moi que je vais me réveiller et que tout sera normal. Ma mère sera encore ma mère. Toi tu ne seras encore qu'un garçon. Et moi… Je serai encore moi.

-Viens, je vais te ramener. On finira de parler chez toi, tu vas être malade.

Il mit sa veste sur mes épaules, passa un bras sous mes genoux et l'autre derrière mon dos. Je m'agrippais à sa nuque, puis posais ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent encore plus à son manteau. Les battements de mon cœur se calmèrent. Je sentais son pouce caresser un peu ma jambe. Sa peau était toujours brûlante. Ce qui créait un énorme contraste, avec la mienne.

J'ouvris les yeux. Il regardait droit devant lui, mais tourna son regard vers moi au moment où il se rendit compte que je le fixais. Il m'offrit un fin sourire, je tentais de lui rendre.

Le chaud de la maison nous recouvra. J'entendais le bruit des gouttes d'eau tomber sur le plancher. Il passa devant la cuisine. Ma mère n'était plus là, tout comme les autres. Il monta les escaliers, entra dans ma chambre, et me posa sur mon lit. Je grelottais, alors il passa une couverture sur moi en plus de sa veste. Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Assez gênant je dois dire. Il s'assit sur le sol devant moi.

-Tu m'en veux ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix coupable

Je redressais la tête.

-Je ne t'en voudrais jamais, Seth.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu penses réellement de moi. Un jour tu m'abandonneras, comme…

Des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues. Il tenta de les cacher. Je m'agenouillais près de lui et posais une de mes mains sur son visage.

-Je ne te laisserai pas. Le rassurais-je

-Elle aussi disait ça…

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Elle ? Répétais-je

-J'ai fréquenté une fille quelques mois avant que tu n'arrives. Je ne lui ai jamais dit mon secret, j'avais trop peur. Seulement, un jour elle est venue chez moi sans me prévenir. J'étais sortie avec la meute et quand je suis rentré, elle était là. Sauf que nous étions tous sous notre forme de loup. Elle n'a pas accepté ce que j'étais. J'en ai souffert longtemps, puis j'ai compris que je ne l'avais jamais aimé.

-Comment ?

-C'est… Un truc de loup.

-Oh… Alors c'est ça l'imprégnation ?

-Euh… En quelque sorte, mais je t'expliquerai plus tard.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu me caches encore ?! Dis-je en rigolant

-Quelque chose… Tu verras.

-Je ne suis pas comme elle. Regarde ! Je ne suis pas mieux dans mon genre. Je me fiche complètement de ce que tu es… Tu ne me perdras pas à cause de ça, je ne pourrai pas … C'est impossible pour moi …

-Est-ce-que tu es train d'insinuer que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi ?

Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et m'attira vers lui. Mes joues prirent une teinte rouge. Il me fixa et rit. J'étais prise au piège.

-Peut-être… Avouais-je

Il effleura ma joue du bout des doigts.

-J'aimerais bien… Susurra-t-il avec un sourire

Je relevais les yeux. Il rougissait aussi à vue d'œil. À mon tour de rire. Alors c'était bien vrai, il y avait quelque chose. J'avais des papillons plein le ventre. Mon regard était rivé sur lui. J'en oubliais presque ce qu'il venait de se passer. Sans rien dire, il commença à se relever.

-Il faut que j'aille voir Sam.

Il s'en allait déjà…

-Je reviens après. Dit-il comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées

Je hochais la tête et le regardais partir. La raison me revint quelques minutes après son départ. Je décidais de changer de vêtements. Leggings et débardeur blanc. Je séchais rapidement mes cheveux qui étaient encore noyés. Le collier caché dans le livre refit son apparition dans mon esprit. Je me dirigeais jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Ma peur grimpa. Je m'apprêtais à le prendre, ma paume caressait le livre quand Seth arriva. Je me reculais. Il avait le carnet de ma mère biologique dans les mains.

-Sam me l'a donné. Je lui ai dit que tu n'en voudrais pas, mais…

-Ne t'inquiète pas… Ça va.

Je m'assis sur le lit et il se mit à côté de moi. Le cahier, toujours en main. Il se rendit compte que je n'allais pas le prendre, alors il le posa sur ma table de chevet. De nouvelles larmes pointèrent.

-Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Marmonna-t-il

J'étais sur le point de craquer. L'explosion n'était vraiment pas loin. Je pris une grande inspiration.

-_De la force, Elisabeth… De la force et du courage._

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains.

-Je suis là, si tu as besoin de quelqu'un tu sais ?

Je le pris contre moi et soupirais de joie.

-Merci…

-Tout est de ma faute…

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Si je ne t'avais pas proposé de sortir, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. À cause de moi tu vas même louper le bal.

Je lui lançais un regard interrogateur.

-Ta mère, enfin Mia… Ne veut plus que tu sortes vu ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir. Tu n'es pas en sécurité dehors … Je me sens coupable.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui as commandé cette attaque de vampire. Ricanais-je

-Je sais, mais je vais trouver une solution ! Si tu veux, je passerai la soirée avec toi ici. C'est dans quelques jours, d'ici là j'aurai bien trouvé quelque chose qu'on pourra faire.

-Dans quelques jours ? Lili avait dit que c'était la semaine prochaine.

-Euh oui… Elle s'est légèrement trompée dans les dates.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec moi. Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu y vas avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Je cachais mon visage avant qu'il ne remarque l'expression affichée dessus. Il avait sorti ça avec une telle simplicité. Comme s'il avait dit bonjour à quelqu'un. Je n'avais décidément jamais rencontré une personne comme lui. Ou pour laquelle je ressentais la même chose que pour lui. Vous allez dire, ce n'est que de l'amour. Non. Pour moi c'était encore plus fort.

Dans ses bras le temps s'arrêtait. Rien ne pouvait plus nous toucher ou nous blesser. Tous mes soucis s'en allaient. Toute la vérité s'évaporait. Avec lui, je m'en allais ailleurs. Dans un monde où la tristesse n'a pas sa place. Je ne pouvais pas être en colère contre lui. Tous les sentiments négatifs disparaissaient. Il y a des gens dans le monde qui vous rendent plus résistant aux épreuves. Pour moi, il était une de ces personnes si rares. J'avais l'impression qu'il avait toujours été à mes côtés. Et je savais qu'il y serait pour toujours. Peu m'importe qu'il m'ait caché une grande partie de sa vie.

Je l'avais regardé différemment pendant quelques minutes. Mais il avait juste fallu que je croise son regard pour voir que c'était encore lui. Que rien n'avait changé. Oui, c'était un loup-garou… Mais c'est cela qui faisait sa particularité.

* * *

><p><em>Eh voilà, c'est fini ! <em>

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Et que ce chapitre vous laisse donc avec beaucoup d'idées pour la suite ! _

_Petit résumé du prochain : Elisabeth va finalement décider de prendre ce mystérieux carnet. Elle est loin de se douter qu'il renferme un énorme secret. Quelque chose que personne ne sait. Petit point de vue de Seth afin de vous faire voir ce qu'il pense de tout cela. _

_C'est sur ce résumé, que je vous laisse :) _

_Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite ^^  
><em>


	9. Un choix pour une vie

_Salut tout le monde ! Me voilà pour le nouveau chapitre ^^ _

_Petit résumé : Comme promis, petit POV de Seth où il va se rendre compte que Mi, en sait plus qu'il n'y parait. Découvrez ensuite comment Elisabeth vit sa quarantaine depuis ce fameux soir. Tout se passe plutôt bien, mais un événement et un message vont venir tout perturber. Une nouvelle partie de Mia va être mise au jour (en partie)._

_Des vies sont en dangers, Elisabeth doit prendre une décision, même si Seth ... Va lui faire une nouvelle révélation. _

_Merci à Zipi ;) Voilà la réponse à ta review : _

**_Ne t'inquiète pas, le baiser arrivera un peu plus tard même si dans ce chapitre, je l'avoue j'aurai pu en caser un. Un gros en plus,je plaide coupable ;p Mais j'ai une idée derrière la tête. _**

**_Pour ce qui est du point de vue, sur ta question de l'imprégnée j'avoue que je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle ^o^. Mais de mon côté on m'apprendrait quelque chose comme ça, je serai concentrée sur les révélations de l'instant, et pour les autres je verrai bien ensuite. Disons que ça ne me passerait pas par la tête à ce moment là. _**

**_Pour le coup des sentiments de Seth, j'avoue que l'histoire est floue mais tu vas justement comprendre à la fin du chapitre. _**

**_Sur ce j'espère que le chapitre te plaira, même si je n'en suis pas particulièrement satisfaite x) _**

_Je vous laisse donc voir ce nouveau chapitre, plein de rebondissements. _

_Bonne Lecture ! _

* * *

><p><em><span>POV Seth<span>_

Mia était assise en face de moi dans le salon. Je surveillais du coin de l'œil Elisabeth dans le jardin. Ses longs cheveux bruns ondulaient à chacun de ses mouvements. Sa peau pâle, luisait avec le coucher du soleil. Si j'avais su un jour qu'une jeune fille comme elle cachait un si grand secret...

À présent je ressentais ce que Jacob avait éprouvé avec Renesmée. La sensation si forte qu'elle pourrait filer entre mes doigts. Que je pourrais la perdre à chaque instant.

Je me fichais de sa nature, qu'elle soit un vampire ou non. Mais il y avait une peur qui me tiraillait. Il y avait la menace qu'elle arrête un jour ce qui la gardait humaine. Mortelle. Je ne voulais pas la voir rester jeune alors que j''étais condamnée à mourir un jour ou l'autre. Alors la voir figée à l'âge de 16 ans aurait été une torture pour moi. Tout comme savoir qu'elle était potentiellement en danger.

-Elle ne tardera pas à t'avouer ses sentiments… Dit Mia

Je la dévisageais.

-Je pense qu'elle attend juste que tu fasses le premier pas.

-Il faut que je lui parle de l'imprégnation avant.

-Oui, ce serait mieux pour elle de savoir qu'elle finira sa vie avec toi. Qu'elle ne connaîtra personne d'autre. Je suis sûre qu'inconsciemment, elle le sait. Son esprit veut juste l'entendre de vive voix.

-Je lui dirai. Je veux juste que ce soit le bon moment.

-Je sais que tu as souffert avant Seth. Sache qu'elle ne te fera pas la même chose.

Je lui adressais un fin sourire. Comment pouvait-elle être au courant d'autant de choses ?

-J'ai peur pour elle tous les jours, tu sais… Toute la journée j'imagine le pire. Qu'ils l'emmènent et qu'ils lui fassent du mal. Ils en sont capables.

-Je l'ai bien vu lors de la bataille pour Renesmée. Je la protégerai, même si je dois y laisser la vie. La sienne compte plus pour moi, que la mienne.

Je me levais, mettant un point final à cette conversation.

_POV Elisabeth_

La musique résonnait dans mes oreilles. Je tenais fermement mon arc, me concentrant pour atteindre la cible. Une grande inspiration. Je décochais la flèche qui se planta dans le centre. C'est incroyable à quel point cela me détendait. Toute la colère en moi s'évanouissait lorsque le coup partait. Je pris une autre flèche dans le carquois et bandais l'arc. Une brise commença à souffler, agitant mes cheveux. Je plissais les yeux pour voir quelque chose. Tout à coup, je sentis des bras passer autour de ma taille, me faisant sursauter. La flèche s'envola et manqua le panneau en bois. J'enlevais mes écouteurs pour voir qui était derrière-moi. Seth.

-Je t'ai fait peur ?! Dit-il en riant

Je lui lançais un regard-qui-tue.

-Oh ! Je suis désolé…

Il me fit une tête de chien battu alors qu'un sourire grandissait sur mon visage.

-Viens avec moi chercher la flèche.

Il hocha la tête et me suivit. C'est bien parce qu'il est là que ma mère me laisse sortir. Le jardin était le seul endroit où je pouvais aller s'il y avait quelqu'un dans la maison. Comme si le salon allait pouvoir me sauver d'une attaque de vampire...

Lili avait essayé de savoir pourquoi je ne revenais toujours pas alors je dus prétexter la mononucléose. Ou pour Lili, la maladie du baiser. Alors imaginez un peu sa réaction… Oui oui, elle croyait que Seth avait sauté le pas. Mais non, pas du tout. Enfin, il avait bien fallu que je trouve une excuse qui ne paraissait pas… Étrange.

Nous étions toujours en train de marcher à la recherche de la flèche. Elle était partie beaucoup plus loin que ce que j'avais cru. Nous nous étions enfoncés dans les bois et la peur monta encore plus en moi que d'habitude. Je vivais dans la crainte tous les jours, mais à l'extérieur… C'était encore pire. Seth n'était pas loin derrière moi, il surveillait chaque bruit qu'il entendait. Depuis deux jours il ne m'avait pas quitté. Il était resté avec moi. Je me demandais parfois si ça l'embêtait. Il m'avait déjà affirmé que non. Je ne le croyais pas.

J'aperçus les plumes colorées de ma flèche et m'approchais. Je la ramassais, soudain, Seth s'arrêta de marcher. Il regardait ma main. Mon pouls s'accéléra. La pointe de la flèche était explosée en mille morceaux. Il n'y avait pas d'arbre, ni de racines à l'endroit où elle avait atterri. Les bouts étaient éparpillés dans la terre. Je courus presque vers Seth. Il me prit doucement le bras et m'entraîna hors de la forêt. Le soleil était en train de se coucher. Il devait être 18h. Je tournais ma tête dans tous les sens, cherchant un mouvement, un craquement de branches. Le chant des oiseaux m'inquiétait encore plus. C'était beaucoup trop calme à mon goût. Par chance nous arrivâmes chez moi plus vite. Seth referma bien la porte derrière lui. Ma mère sortit dans le couloir et elle se raidit lorsqu'elle vit la flèche cassée.

O*O*O*O*O*O

Carlisle et Sam étaient arrivés depuis peu. Ma mère les avait appelés dès que nous étions rentrés. Alors me revoilà, assise à la table de cuisine. Comme il y a deux jours. Ils me fixaient tous, se demandant sûrement pourquoi ils perdaient autant de temps avec moi. Je n'étais rien de plus qu'un fardeau.

-Il faut que nous renforcions encore plus la garde autour d'elle. Dit ma mère

-Ce n'est pas la solution. Un jour ou l'autre elle devra les affronter, Mia. Répliqua Carlisle

-Je sais à quoi tu penses ! Je ne te laisserais pas l'emmener à Volterra ! C'est beaucoup trop risqué. Te rends-tu compte de ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire ?

-Nous n'avons pas le choix ! Ce n'est pas sain pour elle ! S'écria Sam

-Je ne la perdrai pas, c'est clair ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils la tuent.

-Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce qu'ils feront. Ils voudront d'abord savoir de quoi elle est capable. Tenta Carlisle

-Et tu crois que c'est mieux ?! Ils la garderont avec eux pour toujours et la transformeront !

Je me levais, ne pouvant plus les entendre et partis. J'en avais assez de les voir débattre sur ma vie. Depuis quand un individu décidait de ce que l'autre devait faire. Je claquais bien la porte de la chambre afin qu'ils comprennent que j'étais en colère. Je me collais dos au mur et me laissais tomber. Ça ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Je n'en pouvais déjà plus. Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter tout cela ? Je ne demandais qu'une vie où des vampires ne seraient pas à ma poursuite. Mon regard se posa sur quelque chose qui était tombé au sol. Le collier des Volturis. Je me levais pour aller le ramasser. Le rubis s'était un peu craqué à cause de la chute. D'ailleurs, le livre était juste à côté. L'atmosphère se refroidit. J'avais peur de comprendre ce qu'il se passait…

-Je vois que tu as trouvé ce que je t'ai laissé la dernière fois…

Tous mes membres commencèrent à trembler. Je me retournais et vis le vampire qui m'avait pourchassé dans les bois. Je m'apprêtais à appeler ma mère quand il m'arrêta.

-Je serais toi, je ne ferais pas ça. Je ne voudrais pas que tes cris alarment ceux dehors.

-Ils vont savoir que vous êtes là tôt ou tard.

-Je suis ne pas là pour te faire du mal. Plutôt… Pour te passer un message de mon maître.

Il fit un pas vers moi. Je sortis discrètement mon téléphone de ma poche arrière. Il continuait toujours à s'avancer. J'appuyais sur la touche pour appeler Seth, il décrocha.

-J'écoute. L'encourageais-je

-Il t'attend au château, en Italie.

-Et si je n'y vais pas ?

-Je crains fort qu'il n'arrive malheur à ceux que tu aimes. Surtout à ce jeune loup…

Mon visage tout entier se désintégra.

-Je suis sûre que tu t'en voudrais, s'il était blessé… Ou tué. Je pense que tu tiens énormément à lui…

Il tournait autour de moi, comme un vautour n'attendant que la mort de sa proie.

-Je crois que j'ai visé juste, n'est-ce pas ?

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, il comprit que je l'avais dupé.

-N'oublie pas ce que je viens de te dire. Les Volturis ne donnent pas de seconde chance.

Il sauta par la fenêtre et Seth et les autres entrèrent à ce moment-là. Ma mère se jeta sur moi, me serrant contre elle. J'étais presque en train d'étouffer.

-Elisabeth, tu n'as rien ? S'inquiéta-t-elle

-Je vais bien.

-Carlisle, Seth ! Il faut le suivre ! Décréta Sam

À cet instant précis, je n'eus pas peur pour moi. Mais pour _lui._ Carlisle et Sam sortirent en courant, je rattrapais Seth avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte.

-Je t'en prie n'y va pas !

Il me dévisagea comme s'il ne me connaissait pas. Mais aussitôt, son regard doux reprit sa place. Ma plainte ressemblait plutôt à un hurlement de douleur. On allait m'arracher une partie de moi, et je ne pouvais pas m'y opposer. Il posa une de ses mains sur ma joue, et colla son front au mien.

-Il ne va rien m'arriver. Ne t'inquiète pas…

-Seth ! Appela Sam

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front, se recula et commença à partir.

-S'il te plaît… L'implorais-je

- Je vais revenir, je te le promets.

J'allais le suivre, mais ma mère m'en empêcha.

-NON SETH ! Il va te tuer ! RESTE !

Elle s'accrocha encore plus à mon T-Shirt. Je criais encore et encore son nom. Des larmes glissèrent le long de mon visage, le long de mon cou. Je m'agitais afin qu'elle me libère. La terreur parcourait chaque partie de moi.

-Tu ne comprends pas qu'ils vont lui faire du mal !

-Il n'est pas seul, Elisabeth. Tout va bien.

Je la pris dans mes bras, mon monde ne tenant plus qu'à elle. Je savais qu'il serait blessé et je ne pouvais rien faire. Ma mère caressa mes cheveux lentement, tout en embrassant le dessus de mon crâne. Ce n'était pas ça, qui allait me calmer. Seth courait un énorme danger. Alors, elle fredonna un air. Il y avait quelque chose de différent dans sa chanson. Elle était envoûtante, elle embrouillait l'esprit. Mon corps commença à s'affaisser, elle me retint par la taille. Mes yeux se fermaient sans que je puisse lutter contre la fatigue. Je ne pensais qu'à ce qui allait arriver aux autres, lorsqu'ils trouveraient les Volturis. Ils allaient rencontrer leur trépas sans le savoir. La musique effaça toute trace de souffrance de mon esprit. Ce son était si mélodieux, si mystérieux. Je ne voulais pas dormir, je ne devais pas… Voyant que je continuais à résister, elle chanta plus fort. Les murs dansaient autour de moi. L'air retentissait toujours dans la pièce, mais je ne percevais plus que lui. Ma mère me touchait toujours, cependant je ne sentais plus rien. Les paroles du vampire s'ajoutèrent à la berceuse. Je ne pouvais plus me battre. Mes forces me quittèrent peu à peu. Je m'agrippais à ma mère, ne voulant pas partir dans mes rêves les plus profonds. Car je savais qu'il n'y aurait que le noir et la mort qui m'attendraient.

-Seth… Soufflais-je avant de m'endormir

O*O*O*O*O*O

Lorsque mes yeux s'ouvrirent de nouveau, je me trouvais dans le salon. Mes idées étaient encore un peu floues. Je m'assis, toujours presque inconsciente. Ma mère était installée dans le fauteuil en face du mien. C'est alors que je me rappelais la berceuse et tout le reste.

-Comment tu as fait ça ?

-Quoi ?

-La chanson de tout à l'heure, celle qui m'a endormi.

-Elisabeth, je…

-Ah non ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as encore caché cette fois-ci ?

-Eh bien, en réalité… Je suis…

La porte d'entrée claqua, je me levais en me tenant à l'accoudoir. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure.

-Mia ! Aide-nous !

Sam et un autre garçon aux cheveux bruns portaient Seth. Ils le mirent sur le divan. Je m'agenouillais à côté de lui et passais ma main sur sa joue. Il respirait difficilement et je voyais que chaque inspiration le faisait souffrir. Il avait des coupures partout sur les bras.

-Que s'est-il passé, Edward ? Demanda ma mère

-Jane. Dit-il simplement

-Encore cette vipère !

-Ils ont dit que c'était un avertissement.

Alors ils allaient bel et bien mettre en œuvre ce que l'autre m'avait dit. Seth avait été le premier, qui serait le prochain ? Ma mère m'apporta une compresse avec de l'alcool. Ils s'en allèrent tous les trois dehors. Sûrement pour parler de choses que je ne devais pas savoir. C'est là que Seth ouvrit les yeux.

-Elisabeth… Chuchota-t-il

-Chut… Tu dois te reposer.

Je commençais à passer le bout de tissu sur ses plaies. Ce qui lui arracha des gémissements. Je lui apportais un verre d'eau.

-Tu sais… L'imprégnation ?

Je relevais les yeux, passant toujours l'alcool sur ses entailles.

-Oui.

-Je pense qu'il faut que je t'explique ce que c'est.

-Vas-y. L'encourageais-je

-Tu vois, c'est vraiment difficile à décrire. Ça n'a rien à voir avec un coup de foudre, mais en même temps, ça y ressemble. C'est juste dix fois plus fort. Quand un loup s'imprègne, il n'y a plus que la personne qu'il aime qui compte à ses yeux. Il pourrait mourir pour elle. Elle pourrait lui demander n'importe quoi, il le ferait. Il ne peut pas vivre sans elle_. _Il deviendrait n'importe qui. Il trahirait même ses amis, sa famille…

Je ne quittais toujours pas ses yeux. Sachant qu'il ne me disait pas tout.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé que quelque chose de ce genre existait. Répondis-je

Il rit un peu, mais la douleur le rappela à l'ordre.

-Explique-moi l'histoire de l'autre jour. Quand tu as compris que tu n'aimais pas la fille qui t'a laissé.

Il rougit à vue d'œil.

-En fait, quand j'ai dit que je croyais l'aimer, je voulais dire que je pensais être imprégné.

-Alors comment tu as su que tu n'étais pas imprégné d'elle ?

-Euh… C'est… Je m'en suis rendue compte quand… Quand on s'est vu pour la première. Quand on s'est rentré dedans, devant les casiers…

Il frôla ma joue du bout des doigts. Je voyais qu'il luttait pour ne pas s'endormir. Mon cœur s'emballa.

_-Est-ce que ça veut dire que… ? S'extasia ma conscience_

-Elisabeth, je… Euh… Je ne suis pas doué pour dire des trucs comme ça...

Il me faisait rire quand il ne trouvait plus ses mots.

-Je me suis imprégné de toi…

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Depuis le temps que j'en rêvais. Même dans mes plus beaux songes, ça ne résonnait pas si bien.

-Je t'aime, Elisabeth.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ?

-J'avais peur… De m'être encore trompé.

-Je t'aime aussi, Seth… Soupirais-je

Sa paume caressait toujours ma joue. Je fermais doucement les yeux et posais ma main sur la sienne. J'avais peur de dormir et de me réveiller. Ça semblait si parfait… Que ça ne pouvait être vrai. Je sentis son bras tomber et lorsque mes yeux s'ouvrirent, je découvris qu'il dormait. La réalité était vraiment dure. Je pris une couverture, la posant sur lui délicatement, regrettant qu'il ait sombré. J'entendis quelqu'un arriver derrière moi.

-Comment va-t-il ? Demanda celui qui s'appelait Edward

-Bien… Il est juste exténué.

Ma mère passa dans le couloir et alla se coucher dans sa chambre. Mon regard se posa sur Seth. Les menaces du vampire rodaient encore dans ma tête.

« _Les Volturis ne donnent pas de seconde__s__ chance__s__… »_

Seth avait utilisé sa première. La prochaine lui serait certainement fatale. Je n'avais qu'une seule alternative.

-Carlisle est encore là ?

-Oui, il est dehors.

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée. Carlisle me fixa, sachant probablement ce que j'allais lui demander. Je m'assis sur les marches du perron.

-Ça ne peut pas durer ainsi. Commençais-je

-Mia ne veut pas que tu sois mise en danger.

-En faisant ça je menace leurs vies.

-Je sais… Mais tu comprends, elle n'a que toi.

-Il faut régler tout ça avant qu'il n'y est des morts.

-Je suis d'accord.

-Carlisle, emmenez-moi à Volterra

Je savais que mon choix était totalement fou. Seulement, je n'avais pas d'autres solutions. Je ne pouvais pas rester ici à attendre que l'un d'eux ne meurt. C'était ma vie, mes décisions, mes erreurs. Si pour sauver leurs vies je devais sacrifier ma liberté, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

-Tu es consciente qu'il ne survivra pas si tu ne reviens pas ?

-J'ai l'espoir qu'ils m'écoutent et me laissent vivre.

-Si Aro te désire là-bas, je pense que c'est parce qu'il veut voir si tu es une menace pour eux. Mais comme le sort de la sorcière fait toujours effet… Peut-être qu'il y a un espoir, effectivement.

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence. Durant lesquelles je ne percevais que Seth, qui me disait qu'il m'aimait. Je savais que ce que je faisais allait être comme une trahison pour eux… Pour lui. Je le sentais au plus profond de moi-même. C'était si cruel de ma part… De partir. Mais voir, qu'ils l'avaient déjà presque mis K.O me faisait réagir. Je l'aimais tellement… Je ne pouvais pas mettre en péril sa vie, ni celle de ma mère.

-Très bien, alors je t'emmènerai là-bas.

-Merci…

O*O*O*O*O*O

J'avais attendu que ma mère soit bien endormie afin d'aller chercher des affaires. Carlisle était dans la voiture. Il m'attendait. Je glissais le carnet d'Angelica dans mon sac et descendis. Seth était toujours allongé dans le canapé, en train de dormir. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine et déchirais un papier du bloc-notes.

_Je pars à Volterra._

_Je ne peux pas mettre vos vies en danger._

_Je vous aime…_

_Elisabeth_

Ça sonnait un peu comme un mot d'adieux, mais je ne bannissais pas l'idée que ce voyage… Serait peut-être la dernière chose que je ferais. Je regardais Seth encore une fois. Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues et je les essuyais d'un revers de la main. Le moteur de la voiture retentissait dehors. Je m'avançais vers lui et embrassais son front, comme il l'avait fait avec moi.

-Je t'aime… Dis-je dans un sanglot

Je me reculais et partis en faisant bien attention de ne pas claquer la porte trop fort. Il y avait Edward et une jeune femme dans la voiture. Il restait une place à l'avant. La mienne. Je m'installais sur le siège, Carlisle effaça mes dernières larmes.

-Ne t'en fais pas, nous les empêcherons de te garder avec eux.

Je hochais la tête. Tentant de me rassurer.

-Tu es prête ?

-Oui, allons-y…

La route commença à défiler devant mes yeux. J'inspirais un grand coup. Si seulement j'avais eu un autre choix…

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà c'est fini ! <em>

_Alors vous avez aimé ? _

_J'ai vraiment eu du mal avec celui là. x( _

_Petit résumé du prochain : Comment se sent Elisabeth durant le trajet qui la mènera peut-être à la mort ? Découvrez la réaction de Mia et de Seth, lorsqu'ils découvriront le message qu'elle leur a laissé. Voyez ensuite le ressenti de notre protégée lorsqu'elle arrivera à Volterra. Comment se passera l'entrevue avec Aro et les autres. Elisabeth va t'elle tenir son choix jusqu'au bout ? _

_Je vous dis à bientôt ! :) _


	10. Volterra

_Hello tout le monde ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre :) _

_A propos du dernier chapitre, j'ai oublié de vous préciser que pour la "berceuse", je m'étais inspirée de celle du film Le Labyrinthe de Pan ^^. _

_Sur ce je dis merci à Zipi, glagla60800, wolf2242 Et La Plume De Sucre ;D _

_Petit résumé de ce chapitre : Découvrez donc comment se passe le début de ce voyage, comment se sent Elisabeth après qu'elle ait trahi ceux qu'elle aime afin de les sauver ? Comment vont réagir Seth et Mia ? Vont-ils la retrouver ou simplement attendre ... _

_Je vous laisse voir tout ça ... _

_Bonne Lecture :D_

* * *

><p>La route défilait encore et encore. Cela faisait déjà quelques heures que nous étions partis. L'aéroport se rapprochait de plus en plus. Mon cœur se tordait dans tous les sens. Je m'en voulais tellement de faire subir ça à ma mère et à Seth. Ça allait leur faire comme un coup de couteau dans le dos. Ils ne comprendraient sûrement pas pourquoi je faisais tout ça. Enfin, peut-être que Seth pouvait savoir pourquoi, puisqu'il ressentait la même chose pour moi. Mais ma mère… Ça n'allait pas être la même affaire. Si je revenais, j'allais très certainement me faire tuer.<p>

Mon téléphone n'avait pas encore sonné, ce qui signifiait qu'aucun des deux n'avaient trouvé le mot que j'avais laissé. Et je priais le ciel pour qu'ils ne le voient que tard. Malheureusement, c'est généralement lorsque vous faites ce genre de coup qu'on vous repère facilement.

Personne n'avait parlé dans la voiture durant tout le trajet jusqu'à maintenant. De toute façon, je n'avais aucune envie d'entretenir une conversation dans l'instant présent. Je ne savais toujours pas qui était la brune assise aux côtés d'Edward. Elle m'adressait un sourire quand je me retournais. À voir comment ils étaient accrochés tous les deux, elle devait être sa petite amie. J'avais envie de sauter de la voiture lorsque j'entendais un de leur discours romantique. Pas parce que ça m'énervait, loin de là … C'était juste que la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais, m'avait donné une aversion temporaire pour les couples.

Nous arrivâmes enfin à l'aéroport. Il était déjà 5h00. Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit, dans une voiture c'était impossible pour moi. Peut-être que l'avion allait me porter chance. Le prochain vol était prévu dans une heure. Heureusement, il restait quelques places de personnes qui s'étaient désistées un peu avant. Nous nous assîmes tous sur les sièges près de la zone d' fis tomber mon sac en m'asseyant sur le siège. La seule chose qui se retrouva sur le sol, fut le cahier d'Angelica. Je le ramassais et le dévisageais comme si c'était une personne. Quelque chose m'attirait vers lui, mais la peur me repoussait. Carlisle me fixait, essayant de deviner si j'allais l'ouvrir ou non. Je secouais doucement la tête et le rangeais. La petite amie d'Edward se mit juste à côté, puis se tourna vers moi.

-Moi c'est Isabella. Mais, appelle-moi plutôt Bella, d'accord ? Dit-elle en me tendant la main

-Elisabeth. Répondis-je en la lui serrant

-Tu sais, ils ne sont pas si impressionnants que ça.

Je levais un sourcil.

-Les Volturis.

Elle baissa le volume de sa voix en disant ce nom. Si bien que je ne l'entendis presque pas.

-Oh ! Eh bien… J'espère.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous ne les laisserons pas te faire de mal.

Elle posa sa main sur la mienne et un frisson parcourut mon corps tout entier. C'était la même sensation que le jour où ils m'avaient trouvé dans les bois. Je me sentis faible pendant quelques minutes.

-Elisabeth, ça va ? S'inquiéta Carlisle

-Euh… Je suppose que oui.

Elle me tenait toujours, provoquant une chute libre de ma température. Sa peau était si froide et dur. On aurait dit du marbre. C'est alors que je remarquais ses iris. Ils étaient de la même couleur que ceux de Carlisle et d'Edward. On aurait dit de l'or. Même si sa couleur était d'une plus grande intensité. Si j'avais bien compris Carlisle la dernière fois, il ne se nourrissait pas de sang humain. Était-ce cela qui faisait la différence de couleur avec les Volturis ? En tout cas, ces propos me laissaient donc croire qu'avec eux, j'étais en sécurité. Seulement, pourraient-ils empêcher ma mort ou ma capture face au clan le plus puissant ? Ils n'étaient que trois, et les autres devaient être beaucoup plus nombreux que ça. Je ne voulais pas les mettre en danger, en plus de Seth et ma mère.

Soudain, je repensais à Lili. Avaient-ils déjà pensé à elle ? Après tout je l'appréciais énormément. Elle était comme une sœur pour moi, même si je ne la connaissais pas depuis longtemps. Si c'était bel et bien le cas, elle rallongerait encore plus la liste. Pourquoi menacer tant de gens si c'était pour me tuer ensuite ? Je n'étais en aucun cas un danger pour eux ! Mes pouvoirs étaient bloqués par une sorte de potion.

La raison pour laquelle ils me faisaient venir était encore vraiment floue à mes yeux. Bien qu'elle dût aussi l'être pour les autres. Carlisle, qui était parti pendant plusieurs minutes, me ramena un muffin et un thé glacé.

-Merci.

Il m'adressa un grand sourire, je lui rendis aussitôt. Je mourrais de faim, cependant, je ne le montrais pas en mangeant le gâteau. Déchirant de petits bouts. En vérité, je l'aurais bien mangé en une bouchée. Ma mère m'avait toujours appris à bien me tenir, ça n'allait pas être un biscuit qui allait m'enlever ça. Il y eut un appel micro afin de commencer à embarquer. J'allais déposer mon sac, tendis mon billet et passais sur la passerelle. L'avion allait être une première pour moi. Ce n'est pas le trajet qui m'effrayait malheureusement. Carlisle était à mes côtés.

-Tout se passera bien. Tenta-t-il

Personne n'arrivait à comprendre que je me fichais de leur laisser ma vie. J'avais peur pour ma mère, Seth et Lili. Qu'ils me prennent, je n'en avais rien à faire. Je me recroquevillais sur le fauteuil et fermais les yeux. Les passagers continuaient à monter à bord. Bizarrement, je sombrais d'un coup dans les bras de Morphée.

_POV Seth_

_Quelques heures plus tard…_

J'entendis les marches de l'escalier craquer. Lorsque je relevais la tête je découvris que c'était Mia. Elle se dirigea vers moi.

-Tu vas mieux ?

Je hochais la tête. Il est vrai que toute la douleur avait disparu. Elle regarda autour de moi.

-Elisabeth n'est pas avec toi ?

Je tournais la tête dans tous les sens. Effectivement, elle n'était pas avec moi. Est-ce que ce que je lui avais dit hier l'avait fait fuir ? Mia alla dans le couloir.

-Elisabeth ?! Cria-t-elle

Je me levais et allais dans la cuisine tandis qu'elle attendait toujours une réponse. Il y avait un bout de papier sur le plan de travail. Cette écriture, je l'aurais reconnue entre mille. Elisabeth. Je me jetais sur le mot.

_Je pars à Volterra._

_Je ne peux pas mettre vos vies en danger._

_Je vous aime…_

_Elisabeth_

Je cherchais l'erreur qui m'aurait prouvé que ce n'était pas elle qui avait écrit. Mon regard était rivé sur ce papier qui en seulement deux secondes, venait de m'arracher le cœur.

-Mia… Appelais-je lentement

Elle s'approcha, ses yeux s'arrondirent lorsqu'elle vit ce qui était écrit. Mon corps tout entier tremblait.

-Écoute Seth, ça va aller. On va aller la chercher.

Elle courut dans sa chambre. Je n'y croyais toujours pas. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Pourtant c'était bien les mêmes courbes de lettres. Ses petites boucles aux « J ».

Mia arriva près de moi, elle était déjà habillée, les clés de la voiture en mains. Elle m'arracha le message des doigts doucement et me prit par le bras. Nous montâmes dans la voiture, puis elle prit son téléphone tout en conduisant.

-Je t'en prie décroche… Souffla-t-elle

Elle appelait Elisabeth. Comme si elle allait répondre. Surtout pour entendre sa mère crier qu'elle devait revenir. Elle était têtue comme une mule. Elle ne ferait certainement pas demi-tour. Elle devait déjà être dans l'avion. Elle reposa le téléphone après deux tentatives qui tombèrent à l'eau. Je fixais la route et fermais lourdement les yeux. Il fallait à tout prix qu'on la retrouve.

_POV Elisabeth_

_Quelques heures encore plus tard…_

Mes yeux se rouvrirent et je découvris que l'obscurité avait laissé place au jour. J'étais toujours dans la même position que tout à l'heure. Au moins je n'avais pas senti le départ. C'était un point positif. Je me tournais vers Carlisle.

-Nous allons bientôt atterrir.

Ah… Voilà le point négatif. Vous devez vous dire que je ne sais pas ce que je dis. Oui, je me fichais de perdre la vie lors de ce voyage. Ce dont je me fichais moins, c'était de me retrouver face à ces vampires que je n'avais vus qu'en rêve. Étaient-ils exactement pareils que dans mes songes ? Étaient-ils si cruels ? Une partie de moi espérait que non pour la dernière question.

Un nouvel appel micro se fit afin de nous annoncer notre arrivée, ainsi que la température dehors. Je vis Carlisle, Edward et Bella se couvrir le visage. L'avion entama lentement la descente tandis que je les fixais toujours.

-Nous t'expliquerons dans la voiture.

Que me cachaient-ils encore ? Qu'ils allaient partir en poussières si jamais le soleil les touchait ? Que sais-je encore… Je m'attendais à tout et n'importe quoi maintenant. Ils se levèrent les premiers, et je me dépêchais de les suivre. Ils marchèrent plus que rapidement jusqu'à l'endroit où je devais récupérer mon sac. J'avais même du mal à prendre leur rythme. C'est par ailleurs Bella, qui me le récupéra. Je la remerciais, puis nous allâmes vers le parking. Elle sortit des clés de la poche de son blouson. Apparemment, personne à part elle n'était au courant qu'elle avait une voiture. Elle se tourna vers nous.

-Les vieilles habitudes d'Alice. Rigola-t-elle en haussant les épaules

Je fus la seule à ne pas comprendre de quoi elle parlait. Elle trouva la voiture qui correspondait aux clés. Je m'assis une nouvelle fois sur le siège avant. Elle passa les clés à Carlisle.

Lorsqu'ils furent sur la route, ils enlevèrent leurs couches de foulard et de capuche. C'est alors que je vis leur peau se mettre à briller comme s'il y avait des milliers de diamants posés dessus. Je fis comme si je n'avais rien remarqué. Ils rirent tous en voyant ma réaction. Je me surpris à rire avec eux. Je sortis mon portable de ma poche et le rallumais. Après quelques minutes, je le sentis vibrer. Je cessais de sourire. J'avais 5 appels manqués de ma mère, et 9 de Seth. Carlisle me prit le téléphone et le posa sur le tableau de bord.

-Je répondrai quand ils appelleront si tu veux.

Je lui adressais un regard le remerciant. La voiture était un vrai four. Je cuisais, littéralement. Ce qu'on dit sur l'Italie et sa forte chaleur n'est pas un mythe, je vous l'assure. La vitre se baissa et l'air frais entra. Je soupirais. Nous étions à une ou deux heures de Volterra. Il allait falloir que je trouve un moyen de patienter. Je ne voulais plus dormir.

Après seulement quelques minutes de route, Carlisle s'arrêta à une station-service. Il donna quelque chose à Bella et lui fit un signe de tête. Elle m'invita à descendre et nous nous dirigeâmes vers les toilettes. Elle bloqua la porte après s'être assurée qu'il n'y avait personne.

-Il faut que tu te changes avant d'y aller. Il ne faut pas qu'ils sentent ton odeur.

Alors là, c'est clair, on avait atteint la folie.

-Les humains ont une odeur plus qu'attirante pour les vampires. Il faut que tu mettes ça…

Elle sortit la chemise en jean de Seth de sa sacoche. Je déglutis.

-Elisabeth, les loups repoussent les vampires. En étant une, je te confirme que c'est affreux. Si tu le mets ils ne sentiront plus ton odeur. Ils sentiront celle de Seth.

J'enlevais mon pull à contrecœur, et passais la chemise par dessus mon débardeur. Elle me donna mon legging et mes converses marrons. Lorsque je fus changée intégralement, elle débloqua l'entrée. Je remontais dans la voiture sous le regard de Carlisle. Il tourna la clé et le moteur redémarra.

-Alors ? Demanda Bella

-On ne sent plus rien, si ce n'est le loup…

Je pris le col et inspirais profondément. Ça n'avait pas une odeur si désagréable.

-Tu ne peux pas le percevoir grâce ton odorat. Dit Edward

Je me tournais d'un coup vers lui. Comment…

-Je lis dans les pensées. Avoua-t-il avec un sourire

Alors depuis le début il pouvait savoir ce que je pensais… Je n'avais même plus envie de me parler à moi-même. Je pris mon sac sur mes genoux, et tombais une nouvelle fois sur le carnet. Je le pris dans mes mains et l'ouvris. Il n'y avait que des dessins dedans. Je tournais les pages, encore et encore. Il n'y avait que ça. Désormais je savais d'où venait ma passion pour l'art. Je repris à la première page et inspectais chaque inscription.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Nous nous rapprochions de Volterra. Je voyais la ville au loin pendant que je regardais toujours le cahier. Soudain, mon téléphone se mit à vibrer et la photo de Seth s'afficha.

-Je décroche ? Demanda Carlisle

J'hésitais une seconde puis me décidais à le prendre. Je ravalais la boule que j'avais dans la gorge et décrochais.

-Allo ?

-Elisabeth ?! Tu vas bien ?

Il y avait de l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

-Oui.

-Écoute, nous sommes en Italie. Nous allons te rejoindre.

-QUOI ?! M'écriais-je

Il n'y eut que le silence qui me répondit.

-Vous êtes totalement fous !

-Pas plus que toi, jeune fille.

-Maman…

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'a pris de t'en aller sans m'en parler ?

-Je savais que tu serais contre.

-Un peu que je le suis ! Tu ne les connais pas, ils vont te faire du mal.

-Peu m'importe, ce qui compte c'est vous. Je suis désolée…

Je raccrochais. Carlisle me gratifia d'un regard plein de questions.

-Ils sont en Italie. L'informais-je

Il appuya sur la pédale d'accélération.

-Il ne faut pas qu'ils nous rattrapent. J'aurais dû me douter que Mia n'en resterait pas là…

Il souffla et nous passâmes la barrière indiquant que nous étions à Volterra. Il manqua de renverser au moins une centaine de personnes qui se baladaient. Je rangeais le carnet, me préparant à descendre bientôt. Il se gara sur une place après être passé par des centaines de ruelles toutes aussi petites les une que les autres. Il y avait une grande fontaine en plein milieu, des bâtiments anciens à perte de vue, cela représentait bien la Renaissance Italienne je dois dire. Il y avait un monument plus colossal que les autres.

-Le palais des Prieurs. Me dit Edward

-C'est là qu'ils sont… Expliqua Carlisle

-Je croyais que les vampires devaient se faire discrets ?

-Personne ne sait qu'ils sont ici. Des touristes font une visite guidée du palais, puis l'un de leur sbire les amène à leur salle principale. Ensuite, je te passe les détails…

Une grimace de dégoût s'afficha sur mon visage. Ils remirent leur capuche et tout le reste et nous descendîmes. Je laissais mon sac et mon téléphone à l'intérieur de la voiture. Puis nous commençâmes à avancer. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à ma mère et Seth qui n'étaient pas loin. Je n'aurais pas dû laisser de mot. Enfin, je doute que ça aurait fait une différence. Ils auraient sûrement deviné où j'étais. Nous arrivâmes devant la grande porte.

-Tu peux encore reculer, Elisabeth. Me rassura Carlisle en posant sa main sur mon épaule

-Non… Je dois le faire.

Il hocha la tête et l'ouvrit. J'entrais en première. Les murs étaient en pierres, semblables à celle de l'extérieur. Il y avait une fenêtre au bout du couloir, quelques meubles anciens de part et d'autre. Vraiment inquiétant comme endroit quand on sait ce qu'il s'y passe. Mon cœur tapait toujours plus fort. Tout à coup, des pas se firent entendre. Je fermais les yeux et pris une inspiration.

_-C'est pas le moment de flancher Elisabeth !_

Démétri s'avança vers nous, le sourire aux lèvres. Il devait être heureux d'avoir réussi à me faire venir jusqu'ici.

_-_Je vois que tu as écouté mes conseils… Ou tout du moins, c'est l'avertissement que nous avons donné qui t'a fait réfléchir.

Il fut pris d'un grand éclat de rire. Je lui lançais un regard noir.

_-_Vous êtes un monstre.

-Si tu dis ça tout de suite, je ne sais pas ce que tu vas dire là-haut.

Il fit signe de le suivre et il nous emmena dans une suite de couloirs interminables. Ce qui me laissa le temps de penser, encore. Il finit par nous faire monter dans un ascenseur. Je me tournais vers Carlisle avant d'y entrer, il me fit un regard encourageant. Au moins il croyait un peu en moi. Mais pourquoi faisait-il tout ça ? Je n'étais qu'une inconnue à ses yeux. Il aurait pu perdre la vie. Tout le monde s'installa à l'intérieur. Au lieu d'y trouver une musique ascenseur comme n'importe où, nous eûmes le droit à de la musique classique. Peut-être de l'opéra… La montée fut longue, en tout cas pour moi… Les portes s'ouvrirent.

-Attendez-ici, je viendrai vous chercher quand ils seront prêts.

Je me laissais tomber sur le banc et cachais mon visage dans mes mains. Il entra dans une salle à l'autre bout du couloir.

_-Mais dans quoi tu t'es encore embarquée…_

* * *

><p><em>Eh oui, je coupe maintenant ... ( Rire sadique ) <em>

_J'aime vous torturer ! _

_Mais je vous laisse avec ce résumé : L'heure de l'affrontement est venue. Seulement, Elisabeth va devoir leur faire face en cachant tout ses sentiments et toute sa peur. Va t-elle garder la tête haute face au chef des Volturis ? Ou va t-elle prendre ses jambes à son cou ? Aro va vouloir la pousser à bout et repousser ses limites ... Mais un événement tout à fait imprévu va venir tout perturber. Elle ne pourra plus contrer sa vraie nature ... Aux risques et périls des grands vampires Italien ... _

_Je vous donne rendez-vous très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! _


	11. L'immortelle

_Hello tout le monde ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre ;) _

_Merci à Zipi, Glagla60800, La Plume De Sucre, wolf2242 et Mari a pour vos reviews !_

_Alors petit résumé de ce chapitre (Zipi j'ai pensé à toi ! ) : Le moment est venu. Elisabeth va affronter les Volturis. Ne dévoilant pas ses faiblesses… Ou du moins, un peu. Aro la poussera au bout de ses limites. Mais ne la poussera-t-il pas trop loin ? LE rapprochement que vous attendiez entre Elisabeth et Seth est là :P ( Je ne dis pas où vous allez tricher ^o^). De l'action, du mal, de l'amour ! Voilà ce qui vous attend…_

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

><p>Cela faisait au moins dix minutes que nous attendions. Je commençais à perdre patience. Il fallait qu'on règle ça au plus vite. Je n'avais pas envie que ça prenne une éternité. Surtout si ma mère et Seth étaient sur le chemin pour rejoindre Volterra. En aucun cas ils ne devaient arriver ici avant que je ne sois passée devant les Volturis. Pour l'instant, Edward surveillait leurs pensées, ils étaient un peu plus loin. Ils ne tarderaient pas à faire leur entrée. Soudain, la porte du fond s'ouvrit. Démétri se dirigea lentement vers nous. Je me levais et me rendis compte que mes jambes tremblaient légèrement.<p>

_-Ne te démonte pas Elisabeth… Ne cessais-je de me répéter_

Il prit bien tout son temps afin de venir à notre rencontre. Il arriva devant nous, un large sourire sur le visage. Être dans cet endroit me mettait vraiment mal à l'aise, je ne savais pas pourquoi. Mes doigts me piquaient, j'étais tendue.

-Ils sont prêts. Déclara-t-il

_-Il serait bien temps ! Cria ma conscience_

Carlisle et les autres se mirent à côté de moi. Démétri les arrêta aussitôt.

-Ils veulent la voir seule…

Ils me fixèrent tous.

-Je ne la laisserai pas aller…

-Non. Ça va aller, Carlisle.

Il me sourit. Même si je savais que son sourire n'était autre que de l'encouragement. J'approchais du vampire qui fit un signe de tête à deux autres gardes qui étaient près de la grande porte. Elle s'ouvrit intégralement dans un fracas du diable. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas été ouverte, en tout cas, ça ne devait pas dater d'hier. Je pris une grande inspiration et avançais. Je vis les trois leaders du groupe m'examiner.

Ce couloir était incroyablement long. On aurait dit qu'on me guidait sur une allée de mariage. Sauf que ce n'était certainement pas l'amour qui m'attendait à l'autre bout. Plutôt la mort…

Je sentais mes cheveux se balancer au rythme de ma marche. Gardant la tête haute et un air plus que serein. La porte se rapprochait de plus en plus. Je repensais à Seth encore une fois. Espérant qu'il me le pardonnerait un jour. Que si je revenais, il ne serait pas en colère contre moi. Je voulais encore l'entendre dire qu'il m'aimait. Car j'avais comme l'impression que ce qu'il s'était passé dans mon salon n'était qu'une hallucination.

Je tentais vainement de cacher ma peur. C'était la meilleure chose à faire avec des personnes comme eux. Nous passâmes en dessous de l'arche et je vis qu'ils n'étaient pas que trois. Il y en avait au moins une dizaine à l'intérieur. Ma respiration s'accéléra. J'étais coincée. Une souris dans les griffes de dix chats. Lorsque Aro m'aperçut de plus près, on aurait pu dire qu'il venait de voir le soleil. L'illumination. Il tendit les bras comme s'il allait me faire la bise. Que nous nous connaissions depuis des millénaires. On aurait pu également croire qu'il venait de voir un fantôme. Ses yeux se perdaient sur moi.

J'entendis un claquement derrière et me tournais. Mes jambes s'arrêtèrent. Ils avaient fermé la porte, deux vampires s'étaient mis de chaque côté et un autre juste devant. Je fermais les yeux et priais une dernière fois, puis me retournais de nouveau. Faisant à présent face à Marcus, Aro et Caïus.

Ils étaient beaucoup plus imposants que dans mes rêves. Plus effrayants également. La salle était pavée de carrelage blanc crème et vert clair. La pièce avait un plafond vraiment très haut. C'était comme une cathédrale, avec des piliers et des portiques. Une longue écriture était gravée en latin dans le mur. Mon latin était un peu rouillé, mais il me semblait lire « Personne n'est au-dessus des lois ». Il y avait aussi les mots, « mort » et « vie » dans le marbre. Trois trônes dominaient tout le reste. Tous trois aussi imposants que le reste. J'étais impressionnée par la beauté et l'immensité de cet endroit.

-Ma chère Elisabeth ! S'écria Aro

Il s'avança et j'eus un mouvement de recul qui le fit sourire. Mon cœur battait toujours plus fort.

Il semblait plus vieilli que dans mes songes. Tout comme le blond. À moins que ce ne soit mon esprit qui divague. Oui, probablement… Les vampires ne vieillissent pas.

Tous leurs yeux rouges étaient rivés sur moi. Seulement, un seul regard se faisait plus insistant que les autres. Un garçon, jeune à en voir les traits de son visage. À peine 13 ans, peut-être plus. Des cheveux brun foncé, mi-longs. Un autre vampire était à côté, une blonde. Jeune aussi. Comme elle était la seule fille de la salle, je devinais que ce devait être elle, Jane. Je remis mon attention sur Aro qui avait profité de mon moment d'inconscience pour s'approcher. Il était seulement à quelques centimètres. Je voulais partir en courant… Un sentiment d'insécurité m'envahissant.

-Je te souhaite la bienvenue à Volterra ! Dit-il en souriant toujours

Qu'est-ce-qui le faisait autant sourire ?!

-Vous n'auriez pas à me le souhaiter si vous ne m'aviez pas fait venir en me menaçant.

Un rire plus qu'étrange s'échappa de sa bouche. Digne d'un film d'horreur ou d'un truc dans le genre. Je tentais de sortir la carte de la dure à cuire. Peut-être que ça allait marcher. De toute façon, il était hors de question que je les implore ou que je pleure ! Alors autant essayer cette manière. Il ne fallait pas que mes émotions prennent le dessus.

-Je l'adore déjà ! Ria-t-il à ceux derrière

Je levais un sourcil. Allaient-ils réellement me garder ? Non, pas tant que Carlisle serait là.

-Tu me fais tellement penser à ta mère.

J'allais le pouvoir le piquer à de mauvais endroits. Si j'arrivais à le déstabiliser, j'allais avoir une chance de m'en sortir.

-Même regard. Même douceur sur le visage. Même beauté…

Il tournait autour de moi, tout en prenant quelques mèches de mes cheveux au passage. Me provoquant plusieurs frissons. Il sembla égaré je ne sais où pendant un instant. Je lançais la première offensive.

-Ce n'est pas ça qui vous a empêché de la tuer.

Il me fixa, mon visage restant sans expression. Je ne laissais rien transparaître. Je me l'ordonnais intérieurement. Si je ne le faisais pas, j'allais me rouler par terre en criant. Il se remit à sa place.

-Piquante ! Déclara-t-il en riant de nouveau

Il n'y avait que lui qui était comme.. Euphorique. Le reste était glacial.

-Tu défends bien sa mort pour quelqu'un qui ne connaît son existence que depuis quelques jours.

Touché ! Ça promettait d'être un peu plus dur que prévu. Il reprit son sérieux lorsqu'il se tourna vers Caïus.

-Mon frère… Pense que tu es un danger pour nous.

J'étouffais un rire.

-Je ne pense pas, non !

Il sembla étonné de ma réponse.

-Tu n'as même pas de don ?

-Mes capacités de vampire sont bloquées… Réduites, si vous préférez.

-Comment ça ?

-Lorsque la femme qui m'a élevé m'a amené dans la réserve, elle a fait appel à une sorcière d'une vieille tribu. Depuis mon enfance, je n'ai jamais été rattachée à votre monde.

-Tu es donc humaine… Fascinant ! Mais tu dois bien avoir des restes de tes pouvoirs ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Mentis-je

Je savais pertinemment que la colère pouvait déclencher ma partie immortelle. Le coup de poing que j'avais donné à Paul en était la preuve. Aro me tendit la main. Il avait dû sentir ma voix flancher lorsque j'avais dit que je ne savais pas. En même temps, je n'avais jamais été vraiment douée pour mentir. Je me faisais toujours avoir.

-Si tu veux bien me faire l'honneur…

C'est alors que je me souvins de son don. Lire dans les pensées, rien que par un contact physique. Alors là, j'étais cuite. Même cramoisie. Je déglutis, mon visage se désintégra tout entier.

-Aurais-tu quelque chose à me cacher ? Demanda-t-il vainqueur

Bon eh bien, je crois que le coup de la fille qui n'a pas peur n'a pas marché. J'étais très courageuse d'ordinaire. Mais là, faire face à des vampires qui auraient pu me tordre le cou ou n'importe quoi d'autre… Ça me glaçait le sang. Je posais ma main dans la sienne. Après tout, je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Il s'en empara et me regarda comme si j'étais un objet précieux à ses yeux. Il se retira après quelques minutes, toujours ce même sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

-Alors c'est la colère qui peut te faire perdre tes moyens…

Il réfléchit pendant un moment et soupira.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé… Mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Ils allaient me tuer. C'était la fin.

-Félix. Appela-t-il

C'était le vampire qui s'était positionné devant la porte. Il devait faire au moins deux fois ma taille. Il m'attrapa. J'attendais la mort.

_-Pourvu que ce ne soit pas douloureux…_

Mais contre toutes attentes, il me fit traverser une des colonnes en marbre. Je me claquais contre le mur, puis atterris comme une masse sur le sol. Mon souffle se coupa. Il voulait me tester et voir jusqu'où je pouvais aller. Mes côtes me faisaient souffrir. En un battement de cils, il fut de nouveau devant moi. Il m'envoya sur le sol, là où je me tenais il y a une minute. Juste devant Aro qui regardait paisiblement le spectacle sur son siège. Je sentis ma peau craquer sous l'effet du choc. Les yeux du vampire s'arrondirent. C'était comme une fissure, qui se prolongeait le long de mes joues. Il fallait que je me relève et que je cours loin. Quand il partit, je me remis sur mes pieds. Il l'avait vu, il attendait juste que j'aie un espoir de fuite. Je toussais, cherchant de l'oxygène. Il passa son bras gauche sur mon ventre et posa sa main sur mon cou. Tout à coup, il arrêta tout mouvement. La porte s'ouvrit encore. Une lumière illumina mon esprit. Carlisle, Edward et Bella entraient.

-ELISABETH ! Hurla Mia

Ma mère était là aussi… Et Seth. Je me sentais tellement coupable. Félix me lança à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ce fut Seth qui intercepta ma glissade le long du carrelage. Il se mit à genoux à côté de moi et passa sa main dans mes cheveux.

-Tu es totalement folle d'être partie.

-Folle de toi, oui… Soufflais-je

C'est vrai qu'en même temps, la raison première de ma venue était de les protéger. Il eut un sourire en coin. Puis lança un regard noir à Félix qui se tenait à quelques mètres de nous. Il était en train de s'énerver.

-Je suis vraiment désolée… Dis-je

Ma phrase sembla le calmer un tant soit peu. Je ne voulais qu'il se transforme et qu'ils le tuent ensuite.

-Ce n'est rien… Tu l'as fait pour nous protéger.

Il me releva et passa son bras dans mon dos. Action qui me fit gémir de douleur. Ma mère s'avança au milieu de la salle.

-Mia ! Ça fait si longtemps !

-Pas assez à mon goût, Aro…

-Si tu viens pour la chercher, je crains fort de ne pas pouvoir accéder à ta requête. Nous n'en avons pas encore fini avec elle.

-Ne compte pas là-dessus. Si tu crois que je vais te laisser me l'enlever comme tu m'as pris Angelica, tu te trompes. Elle m'a confié son enfant pour qu'elle ne finisse pas entre tes mains. Je compte bien tenir ma promesse.

Elle fit demi-tour et me prit dans ses bras à son tour.

-Rentrons à la maison ma rose…

Elle déposa un baiser sur mon front.

-Elisabeth ! Si jamais tu passes cette porte, je ne pourrai rien faire pour tes amis… Ils mourront l'un après l'autre.

J'arrêtais la marche. Seth voulait me pousser à continuer, mais je me libérais de son emprise. Aro avait un air victorieux sur le visage. Il savait que je ne partirais pas. Il était le mieux placé d'entre tous pour le savoir. Marcus se pencha à son oreille. Son sourire s'agrandit.

-Bien sûr, le loup sera le premier…

Je fis un pas en avant.

-Je vous interdis…

-Veux-tu que nous fassions un essai ? Me demanda-t-il innocemment

Ce n'était pas une question. La porte se referma, les gardes nous prirent un par un. Celui qui tenait Seth se mit juste devant les fauteuils royaux. Je me débattais dans les bras de celui qui me serrait toujours plus. Je n'avais même pas vu que c'était le garçon qui me fixait tout à l'heure. Il avait plus de forces qu'il n'y paraît. J'essayais de le retourner, de le faire bouger… Aucune réussite. J'étais en position d'infériorité face à lui.

-Non ! NON ! SETH ! M'époumonais-je

-Jane. Dit Caïus

Elle s'approcha de Seth. Un sourire sadique sur ses lèvres.

-Souffre. Ordonna-t-elle

Rien qu'à ce mot, il se tordit de douleur sur le sol. Il était impossible pour lui de se transformer. Sinon il l'aurait déjà fait.

-Je vous en prie ! Hurlais-je

Ses cris résonnaient dans l'air. Pareil à de la torture, si ce n'est pire. Je me pliais tellement mon cœur me faisait mal. J'avais beau implorer, ils n'arrêtaient pas. Mes doigts et ma gorge me brûlaient. La rage grimpait encore et encore. Je fermais fermement les yeux. Voulant que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, comme toujours. C'était l'enfer. J'étais en feu. Mon corps tout entier se consumait, alors qu'elle lui infligeait toujours le même sort. Pas une minute de répit. Rien…

_POV Seth_

-ASSEZ ! Entendis-je au loin

Soudain, la douleur s'arrêta. J'étais à bout de souffle. Mes membres tremblaient encore, comme si le mal était toujours là. J'avais des picotements dans tout le corps. Bella… Un bruit de pierre qui tombe sur le sol résonna dans la salle. J'ouvris les yeux. Mon esprit était en train d'inventer une image. C'est impossible. Elisabeth avait fait traverser à Jane deux ou trois piliers. Elle était d'ailleurs coincée sous une des ruines. Aro se leva de sa chaise, Elisabeth se tourna vers lui.

-Vous ! Je vous conseille de vous rasseoir !

Mes yeux s'arrondirent. Quelque chose avait changé dans sa voix. Sa peau était encore plus pâle, ses cheveux plus sombres. Son regard se tourna vers moi et elle se radoucit. Ses yeux étaient rouges comme le sang. Comment avait-elle fait pour se transformer ?! Aro resta debout, la dévisageant. Son sourire était redescendu. Il avait laissé place à une expression d'intimidation. Avait-il peur d'Elisabeth ? En même temps, qui n'aurait pas été effrayé par elle à ce moment précis ?

-Je ne suis pas comme les autres, Aro.

Elle monta doucement les marches.

-Je ne me plierai pas devant vous. Ni aujourd'hui, ni demain. Si vous croyez que je vais vous faire une courbette parce que vous avez décidé que vous décrétez les lois, et que vous êtes les plus forts… (_elle rit)_ vous vous trompez.

Plus elle avançait vers lui, plus il se remettait sur son trône. Ce n'était pas Elisabeth qui parlait. C'était le vampire en elle, qui le faisait. Vampire, qui était tout son contraire. Elle n'avait plus peur d'eux. Elle était plus puissante qu'eux. Et même si le nombre l'emportait, je savais rien qu'en la voyant qu'elle aurait pu les massacrer. Sans qu'aucun de nous tous ne la voient arriver, elle attrapa Aro par le col de sa veste.

-Ma mère ne s'est pas défendue devant vous. Mais ne vous en faites pas… Je vous aurai tous. Un par un. En m'assurant que vous souffrirez comme elle a souffert. Si vous vous avisez de le toucher, ou n'importe qui d'autre qui compte à mes yeux… Je peux vous assurer que je vous ferai connaître un sort pire que la mort.

Elle le relâcha, visiblement satisfaite de l'effet qu'elle venait de produire. Les Volturis la fixaient tous avec des yeux de merlans frits. Aucun n'avait osé essayer de sauver leur maître. Elle marcha vers moi et posa sa main sur ma joue. Elle était congelée. Une vague d'énergie me parcourut. Quand toutes mes forces revinrent, elle tomba sur le côté. Je la rattrapais de justesse avant qu'elle ne s'effondre sur le carrelage. Mia se libéra de l'emprise du garde qui la tenait et courut vers elle. Je ne sentais plus son cœur battre. Elle ne respirait plus. C'était comme si elle était morte. Elle mit ses paumes à plat sur sa poitrine, chuchotant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Elle revint à elle soudainement.

-Elle va bien. Elle est juste épuisée.

Les Cullens se dégagèrent également et nous rejoignirent. Carlisle avait l'air sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Il n'y avait que Mia qui semblait parfaitement calme. Elle me fit signe de la prendre. Je me relevais tout en la portant. Mia nous mena jusqu'à la porte.

-Nous nous reverrons bientôt, Mia… N'en doute pas.

Elle se tourna vers lui, et lui adressa un sourire de défi.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Aro. Je pense qu'elle t'attend à présent.

La joie du clan adverse baissa d'un cran. Effectivement, elle allait l'attendre. Elle allait se battre, comme elle le faisait toujours. Personne ne l'en empêcherait. Nous serions à ses côtés. Nous la protégerions comme elle avait voulu le faire en venant en Italie avec nous. Elle n'aurait pas hésité à donner sa vie contre la nôtre. Elle serait morte pour que nous puissions vivre. Elle était plus forte que ce que je pensais.

Même si c'était le vampire qui avait dit tout ça à Aro, il y avait une partie de moi qui savait que l'Elisabeth que nous connaissions avait aussi sa part dans ces paroles. Les gardes ouvrirent la porte sous les yeux remplit de colère de la famille « royale ». Elle était la première à les défier ainsi. À les menacer. Et quelque chose me dit qu'elle ne serait sûrement pas la dernière.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O

_Point de vue Elisabeth_

_Quelques heures plus tard…_

Je me réveillais lentement. Ne me souvenant plus de ce qu'il s'était passé. Je me rappelais des Volturis, de Seth en train de se tordre sur le sol. Et plus rien. J'étais dans une chambre. Ça ressemblait à un hôtel à vue d'œil. Allongée sur le lit, j'avais toujours la chemise de Seth sur le dos qui m'embaumait de son odeur. J'inspirais profondément afin d'en profiter encore. Des voix provenaient de la pièce d'à côté. Je me mis difficilement sur mes pieds et ébouriffais mes cheveux. - C'est un réflexe chez moi - Mon sac et mon téléphone étaient posés sur un bureau. Je tournais la poignée de la porte et découvris Seth et ma mère dans un genre de salon. Il se leva d'un bond et se jeta sur moi. Je n'eus pas le temps d'anticiper quoi que ce soit, il passa ses bras derrière mon dos et me souleva. J'éclatais de rire alors qu'il tentait de ne pas faire glisser. Il me reposa par terre lentement.

-Tu es fou ! Dis-je en ricanant

Il colla son front au mien.

-Fou de toi, oui…

Le rouge monta à mes joues. J e me rappelais lui avoir dit la même chose lorsqu'il était arrivé dans la salle. Nos yeux ne se quittèrent plus pendant un instant. Il embrassa mon front. Au moins, il ne m'en voulait pas. Ma mère s'avança et me prit dans ses bras à mon tour.

-Tu n'es pas en colère ? M'étonnais-je

-Si, énormément. J'ai eu si peur pour toi, ma rose.

-Je suis désolée…

-Ne refais plus jamais ça !

Je me reculais.

-Je te le promets.

Elle alla se rasseoir dans le fauteuil.

-Est-ce-que tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé après que nous sommes arrivés ?

Elle lit aussi dans les pensées ?!

-Non. J'ai fait quelque chose de grave ?

-Ta colère a pris le dessus. Tu as menacé les Volturis.

Je faillis m'étrangler.

-J'ai fait quoi ?!

-Tu leur as dit que tu n'hésiterais pas à les mettre en pièces, si jamais ils touchaient quiconque. Que tu ne te plierai jamais devant eux. Tu as aussi envoyé Jane dans les colonnes en marbre.

Je soupirais.

-Personne ne m'a arrêté ?!

-Personne n'aurait pu. Ton côté immortel a pris le dessus.

-Attends… Comment on est sorti ?

-J'ai dit à Seth de te prendre et nous sommes partis.

Elle se leva de nouveau.

-Je vais aller voir Carlisle, il attendait que tu te réveilles. Il va partir avant nous. On va rester ici cette nuit.

Elle me sourit et partit dans le couloir. Je m'installais sur le rebord de la fenêtre, plaquant ma tête contre le carreau. Seth se mit à côté.

-Je suis un monstre… Soufflais-je

-Dans ce cas-là, qu'est-ce que je suis ?

-Quelqu'un de bien.

-TU es quelqu'un de bien, Elisabeth.

-Je ne crois pas vraiment ...

-Alors pourquoi ma vie est plus belle depuis que tu es là ?

-Parce que tu ne vois pas mes défauts et ce que je suis réellement.

-J'ai tué tellement de vampires, Elisabeth...

Il glissa une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille.

-Aucun n'était comme toi. Ils étaient tous… Dénués de raison, de sentiments. Tu n'es pas comme eux. Dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai su que tu étais spéciale.

-Oui, tu veux dire quand je t'ai crié dessus parce que tu m'étais rentré dedans.

Il commença à rire et m'attira contre lui en passant ses bras autour de ma taille. Mon cœur s'emballa.

-C'est aussi le plus beau jour de ma vie… Chuchota-t-il

-Je suis contente…

-Pourquoi ?

-Que ce soit toi… Mon imprégné. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre.

-Tu aurais sûrement vécu sans savoir que j'existais.

-Pour moi c'est impensable ce que tu es en train de me dire.

Ses doigts s'agrippèrent à mon dos. Il ne me quittait toujours pas des yeux. Je décidais de me lancer, comme il s'était lancé la dernière fois. À mon tour de faire des aveux. Mes doigts tremblaient. Il le remarqua et prit ma main dans la sienne. Je prenais autant d'oxygène que possible. Risquant de faire une syncope. Mon esprit cherchait les mots… Finalement, ce fut un tout autre discours qui sortit de ma bouche par rapport à celui que j'avais prévu.

-Avec toi… Tout est si différent de quand je suis avec une autre personne. On dirait que le monde s'arrête de tourner. Que les minutes sont des heures. Mais pourtant… Que même une vie n'est pas assez longue. Même l'éternité ne le serait pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a plus de soleil, plus de lunes, plus d'étoiles… Que c'est toi mon seul repère. Quand je suis avec toi, tout est si beau et niais. Rien ne pourrait me toucher, ni m'atteindre. Il n'y a aucun mot assez fort, pour te dire ce que je ressens…

En fait, ça sonnait largement mieux que ce que j'avais trouvé un peu avant. Je me sentais plus légère maintenant que j'avais tout dit. Ce n'est pas pour ça que mon pouls se calma. Loin de là… Ce fut encore pire ! Seth ne disait pas une parole, causant une peur monstre à mon corps. Il a dû me prendre pour une folle… C'est clair.

Je voulus me dégager de son étreinte, gênée, mais il rapprocha son visage. Son nez se frotta doucement au mien. Je fermais les yeux, tremblant encore comme une feuille agitée par le vent… Je tentais en vain de calmer ma respiration. Il raffermit encore sa prise, me collant encore plus contre lui. Mon souffle se coupait presque à présent. Il le remarqua aussi. J'étais fébrile. Il s'empara avec délicatesse de ma lèvre inférieure avec les siennes. Puis recula, hésitant à recommencer. Mon cœur allait exploser tellement il battait vite et fort. Était-ce seulement possible que je ne tombe pas raide morte ? Il attrapa ma lèvre supérieure, et cette fois-ci j'entrouvris mes lèvres afin de répondre à son baiser. Mes mains s'accrochèrent à sa nuque. Les siennes me broyèrent presque la hanche et mon dos. Ce n'était pas un rêve, ni une hallucination. Il m'embrassait… Il m'aimait. Je me sentais bien. Complète. Comme si j'avais toujours vécu avec une partie de moi manquante, et qu'à présent je la retrouvais. Mon ventre se tordait dans tous les sens. Il se décrocha, à bout de souffle. Cela lui avait-il fait le même effet ? Il déposa lentement ses lèvres sur mon cou. Une fois, deux fois. Un frisson parcourut mon corps tandis que je soupirais, mes ongles se plantèrent dans sa peau.

-Je t'aime… Susurrais-je

-Je t'aime encore plus… Répondit-il alors que sa bouche effleurait une énième fois mon point faible

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà c'est la fin !<em>

_Alors j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose ! Mais j'espère que vous aurez aimé :) _

_Petit résumé du prochain : Sur le chemin du retour, de nouvelles révélations attendent Elisabeth. Elle va en découvrir un peu plus sur sa mère, ainsi que sur Mia. Vous avez pu deviner UNE PARTIE du don d'Elisabeth. Mais je peux vous assure que vous êtes loin de ce qu'il est en réalité. La menace des Volturis plane toujours autour d'eux. Surtout après le spectacle que leur a offert l'Elisabeth vampire ! Chapitre assez calme, avec surtout beaucoup d'explications… Et de moments Seth/Elisabeth :) _


	12. Secrets de famille

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_Excusez-moi du retard ! Je suis vraiment désolée, mais j'ai mis un peu de temps à trouver ce chapitre :/ _

_Merci en tout cas à mari pour ta review du précèdent chapitre :) _

_Sans plus attendre, vous laisse voir ce nouveau chapitre ! _

_Bonne Lecture ;P_

* * *

><p>Nous étions de nouveau sur la route de la maison. L'Italie était loin derrière nous désormais. Un poids s'était enlevé de mes épaules. Ma mère conduisait, j'étais à l'arrière, une partie de mes jambes sur les genoux de Seth. La tête docilement posée sur son épaule tandis qu'il jouait avec les mèches de mes cheveux. Son autre main caressait lentement la mienne, entrelaçant nos doigts. Nous étions inséparables depuis que nous nous étions enfin embrassés. Je ne pouvais me décoller de lui, et lui n'aimait pas être loin de moi. La chaleur qui émanait de son corps me détendait. J'aimais tellement être dans ses bras. J'étais en sécurité, aimée. Lorsqu'il avait dormi avec moi, aucun cauchemar n'était venu me troubler. C'était comme un bouclier, qui me protégeait de tout ce qui pouvait me gêner.<p>

Je déposais un baiser sur sa joue rapidement, et un sourire naquit sur son visage. Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres avec douceur sur les miennes. C'était une délivrance à chaque fois. J'avais des milliers de papillons dans le ventre, mon corps tremblait. Je m'accrochais à lui afin qu'il ne recule pas. Ses paumes remontèrent le long de mon dos, agrippant mon T-shirt au passage. Un frisson traversa mon corps, puis il rompit le contact. Le souffle court, je me penchais pour l'embrasser encore une fois.

-Je t'aime tellement… Murmura-t-il

-Pas autant que moi. Répondis-je

-Ça reste à vérifier. Dit-il avec un sourire en coin

Le temps s'arrêta, comme toujours. Ce phénomène était arrivé énormément de fois. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais aimer ces instants où il ne semblait plus y avoir que nous deux. La voiture s'arrêta et ma mère se tourna.

-On va s'arrêter là pour cette nuit. Demain nous serons à la maison.

Seth descendit le premier, me tendant la main pour m'aider à descendre à mon tour. Nous montâmes à l'étage. Ses bras m'enveloppèrent avant que je ne puisse rentrer dans la chambre. Je levais un sourcil, perplexe.

-Retrouve-moi en bas dans une heure, d'accord ?

-Pour…

-Tu verras. Sourit-il

Il descendit les escaliers et je surpris ma mère à avoir un sourire malicieux. Que me préparaient-ils cette fois ? Je me dirigeais dans la salle de bains, fis couler de l'eau dans la baignoire. J'attachais mes cheveux tout en glissant à l'intérieur. À nouveau la chaleur se propagea dans mon corps. Je frottais mes bras, mes jambes. Cherchant à effacer toutes les traces restantes de l'Italie. Je voulais ne plus jamais les revoir. Mais je savais que c'était impossible. La menace planait toujours sur moi. Incluant Seth, ma mère et les autres. Je les mettais tous en danger, et mon numéro n'avait pas arrangé les choses ! Je plongeais ma tête sous l'eau, relâchant le chignon que je venais de faire. Mes muscles se détendirent. Une fois satisfaite, je sortis, m'enroulant dans une serviette.

Je repassais mes vêtements en vitesse, et ouvris la porte. C'est alors que je vis ma mère sur le pas de la porte, une robe à la main.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous manigancez tous les deux ?

-Ne dis rien, et enfile ça.

Elle me mit la robe dans la figure, puis referma la porte. Malgré mon état de choc, je décidais de la mettre. Elle était simple, noire avec de la dentelle dans le dos. Ça ne collait pas vraiment avec mes chaussures, mais bon. Un simple trait d'eye-liner, du mascara comme toujours. Je ressortis. Ma mère était toujours là, m'attendant avec ce petit air sur le visage.

-Allez ! Il t'attend ! Dit-elle en me poussant presque vers la sortie

Elle m'enferma dans le couloir, sans même pouvoir dire un seul mot. Je descendis alors marche par marche l'escalier, et passais ma tête par-dessus la rambarde avant d'arriver dans le hall. Il était au milieu de la pièce, les yeux rivés sur le mur. Il avait remis sa veste en jean qui maintenant, était imprégnée de MON odeur. Je me redressais, remis en ordre mes cheveux et les plis de ma jupe. Une grande inspiration et je continuais ma descente. Il s'approcha, un sourire sur les lèvres. Tout dérapa encore une fois. Enfin… C'est plutôt moi... Chutant encore, comme la dernière fois. Et il me rattrapa encore de justesse, tout en m'embrassant cependant. Je sentis le rouge monter à mes joues, alors que certains clients se retournaient en nous regardant avec des mines attendries.

-Il faut vraiment que je gâche tout le temps tout…

-C'est ce qui te rend irrésistible.

Je ris et il m'aida à me relever. Nos doigts s'enlacèrent, provoquant un petit déraillement de mon palpitant. Il m'entraîna dehors, et m'enroula aussitôt un bandeau sur mes yeux. Il me souleva et se mit à marcher vers je-ne-sais-où.

-Seth ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-C'est une surprise.

Je pus entendre le sourire sur les lèvres à travers ses paroles. Pendant quelques minutes, je n'entendis que ses pas sur les feuilles sèches. C'était relaxant, quoique légèrement perturbant puisque je n'avais aucune idée d'où il m'emmenait.

-Tu es magnifique.

Mes joues s'empourprèrent un peu.

-Mon charme redescend un peu avec les converses, non ? Ricanais-je

Sans un regard, nous nous mîmes à rire aux éclats.

-Tu es quand même sublime. Rétorqua-t-il

Il me posa par terre et enleva le bout de tissu qui me cachait la vue.

-N'ouvre pas les yeux.

Il s'écarta, alors que j'essayais de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Mes pieds tâtonnèrent le sol, mais ne discernèrent que la terre. Mes sourcils se froncèrent tant j'étais sceptique quant à son escapade nocturne. Je m'apprêtais à l'appeler, seulement il me devança.

-Tu peux les ouvrir.

Je m'exécutais, soulevant doucement les paupières. Je ne vis d'abord que les feuilles et les pétales éparpillées sur le sol. Puis je compris grâce à l'environnement, que nous étions dans une petite clairière. Mes pupilles durent pétiller de joie en voyant les guirlandes accrochées aux arbres se trouvant tout autour. Je ne savais pas quoi regarder tant il y avait de choses qui pendaient aux branches. C'était incroyablement beau, comme presque venant d'un de mes rêves.

-Pourquoi ? Demandais-je en me tournant vers lui un sourire grandissant sur mon visage

-Le bal.

J'avais complètement oublié !

-M'accorderais-tu cette danse ?

Je ris encore, hochant la tête en signe d'approbation, et il m'attira contre lui. Ses mains se placèrent sur mes hanches, les miennes autour de son cou. Le monde avait cessé de tourner. Je regardais toujours autour de moi alors que nous tournions lentement. Ne pouvant me résoudre à me détacher de ce décor. Je n'en revenais pas. Personne ne m'avait fait ça auparavant.

-Tu as fait tout ça pour moi ?

Ne sachant quoi répondre, il emprisonna mes lèvres grâce aux siennes. Notre étreinte s'approfondit un peu trop vite. Ses doigts se déplacèrent vers ma cuisse, les autres explorèrent mes cheveux. Nous en voulions tous les deux plus. Mon amour pour lui me consumait de l'intérieur. C'était inimaginablement puissant. Il recula, essoufflé. Son self-control était plus grand que le mien... Il ne dit rien et remit ses mains dans mon dos rapidement. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule, tandis qu'il soupirait de soulagement. C'était sûrement dû au fait que je n'avais pas cherché à aller plus loin une deuxième fois. Nous prîmes le temps de reprendre une respiration normale. Sa poigne se resserra autour de ma taille.

-Elisabeth ?

-Hmm ? Marmonnais-je en réponse

-Je me demandais … Si … Enfin …

Je relevais la tête, amusée par sa soudaine perte de vocabulaire.

-Oui ? L'encourageais-je

-Tu voudrais sortir avec moi ?

-Eh bien, je croyais le faire depuis hier.

-C'est vrai ?

Il avait une expression indescriptible sur le visage. De la joie ? Il me porta tout en me faisant tourner, un cri de surprise m'échappant. Me reposant doucement, il réitéra le baiser. Tout se passa bien cette fois.

-Tu es la personne la plus incroyable que j'ai jamais rencontrée…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de le fixer amoureusement, tandis que son nez effleurait le mien.

-Parle-moi un peu plus de l'imprégnation… Chuchotais-je

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à savoir, tu sais. Le lien devient plus fort au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, et avec d'autres choses aussi … Je ne peux rien te dire plus … Si ce n'est que je serai le seul amour de ta vie.

-Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça. Répliquais-je en riant

-Tu sais, il y a des imprégnées qui trouvent ça terrifiant.

-De passer leur vie avec celui qu'elles aiment ?

-De rester avec une seule et même personne toute leur existence. De ne connaître personne d'autre, d'être attachées au même être pour toujours.

-Moi je m'en fiche totalement. Rester avec toi tout le temps, c'est tout ce que je demande.

-Pour l'instant, c'est ce que tu dis…

-Seth…

Je le forçais à me regarder.

-Je ne voudrais jamais une autre personne que toi. Je sais que je t'aime, et que ce n'est pas près de changer. Et s'il faut que je recommence ce que je viens de faire en Italie pour te sauver, je le ferai. Parce que tu es tout ce qui compte à mes yeux. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi.

-Je t'aime...

Il me colla contre lui et mit sa tête sur le haut de mon crâne. M'enserrant un peu plus fortement, comme s'il avait peur que je m'en aille.

-Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais. Soufflais-je

O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Seth s'était endormi depuis quelques heures. Moi je cherchais le sommeil, me tournant dans le lit encore et encore. En comprenant que je n'allais pas réussir à sombrer maintenant, je soupirais et me levais. Une nouvelle fois je m'assis sur le canapé, cherchant quelque chose à faire pour passer le temps. Mon regard tomba sur le carnet de ma mère. Je le pris et le feuilletais. C'est alors qu'un dessin attira mon attention. Elle avait dessiné les trois trônes des Volturis. Cela attestait qu'elle y était restée pas mal de temps… Je voulus passer à la page suivante, quand je sentis un frottement au bout de mon doigt. Les feuilles avaient été collées. Alors que je commençais à les séparer, ma mère apparut au coin de la porte. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de moi alors que je refermais le cahier.

-Tu le regardes enfin…

-La curiosité. Avouais-je

Et elle était piquée au vif après ce que je venais de voir…

-Comment elle était ? Demandais-je

-Mentalement, comme toi. Physiquement, ce n'était pas la même chose. De longs cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus. Elle était très belle, tout comme toi. Je la revois parfois quand je te regarde. C'était une personne extraordinaire. Très agréable.

-Tu la connaissais ?

-C'était ma demi-sœur.

-QUOI ?! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

-Tout s'est enchaîné si vite, Elisabeth. Je voulais que tu le saches quand tu serais un peu plus prête. Je ne voulais pas que Carlisle te révèle tout ce soir-là. Elle t'a confié à moi parce que je suis la seule qui ne lui avait pas tourné le dos. Si j'avais décidé de la renier comme les autres, tu ne serais plus de ce monde aujourd'hui. C'est fou comme ta vie n'a tenu qu'à un fil pendant un moment. Je dois t'avouer que pendant un moment, je t'ai détesté… Tu m'avais retiré la seule personne qui avait jamais compté à mes yeux. Mais en te voyant grandir… Je me suis rendue compte que son sacrifice était justifié.

-Alors, elle n'est réellement morte que pour moi ?

-Oui… Et elle m'a donné ce carnet afin que tu te raccroches à ça si tu découvrais tout. Tu aurais dû vivre une vie normale. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir réussi à te la donner.

Je la pris dans mes bras, en voyant des larmes couler sur ses joues.

-Je préfère de loin celle que j'ai en ce moment. Je ne t'en voudrais jamais, maman…

-Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom si ça te gêne, tu sais Elisabeth.

-Non. Tu es comme ma mère à mes yeux. Tu le seras toujours …

-Je t'aime, ma rose.

-Moi aussi, maman.

-Allez, va te coucher. Nous avons encore de la route demain.

Je m'exécutais tout en cachant le livre dans mon gilet. Une fois la porte refermée, je m'assis sur le fauteuil et retrouvais la page. Je fouillais dans mon manteau à la recherche d'un objet qui aurait pu les décrocher facilement. Je ressortis mes clés de maison, c'était toujours mieux que rien. Doucement les pages s'écartèrent. Il y avait une écriture semblable à la mienne dessus.

_18 juin 1997_

_25 septembre 1997_

-C'est son journal ! M'exclamais-je

Je posais mes mains sur ma bouche, constatant que j'avais pensé tout haut. Seth se releva et sourit en me voyant. Je passais le livre derrière mon dos en vitesse.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?

Je souris en entendant sa voix alourdie par le sommeil.

-Rien, je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Je me levais, et m'installais sur le bord du lit. Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille, collant mon dos à son torse.

-Tu aurais dû me réveiller…

-N'importe quoi… Dis-je en nichant ma tête dans son cou

-Je suis résistant.

-Mais oui…

-Qu'est-ce-que tu insinues ?

Il commença à me chatouiller, et je me débattis pour qu'il arrête. Mes côtes me faisaient souffrir tellement je riais. Je me relevais un peu et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il se figea, répondant à mon baiser. Rapidement il se retrouva au-dessus de moi, la passion prenant une nouvelle fois le dessus sur la raison. Ses mains caressant mes jambes, alors que les miennes étaient toujours accrochées à sa nuque. Il me souleva lentement et lorsqu'il stoppa tout, je remarquais que j'étais sur ses genoux. Une fois encore il avait eu plus de contrôle. Maudit soit mes sentiments ! Il embrassa mon cou, provoquant un frisson qui secoua tout mon corps. Puis il nous reposa lentement et me reprit contre lui. Fermant les yeux, je tombais dans les bras de Morphée alors que j'écoutais les battements de son cœur.

* * *

><p><em>Alors vous avez aimé ? <em>

_J'espère en tout cas ! _

_Pour le prochain, je vous laisse imaginer ce qu'il pourrait bien se passer ^^ _

_Je ne vous donne pas de date précise comme je suis un peu aléatoire en ce moment pour mes fictions. J'essaierai de l'écrire assez rapidement, mais je ne vous promets rien ;) _

_A bientôt ! _


	13. Un don hors du commun

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! _

_Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser pour le retard :( Je suis en retard pour toutes mes fictions d'ailleurs ... Mais bon ! Ne pensons pas à ça et réjouissons nous que le chapitre soit enfin là ! :D _

_Merci à Zipi et lulu22 pour vos reviews ! :) _

_Sur ce je ne vous fait plus attendre, et je vous laisse lire ! _

_Bonne Lecture :)_

* * *

><p>La route défilait de nouveau devant mes yeux fatigués. Heureusement qu'il ne restait plus longtemps. Je le savais grâce aux sapins qui bordaient la route. J'étais contente d'être de retour. Surtout à présent que j'étais avec Seth. Je n'avais qu'une hâte : aller voir Lili pour lui raconter. Bien évidemment, je lui dirais que nous nous étions embrassés au cinéma. Ensuite reviendra l'histoire de la mononucléose. Le vent de dehors balayait mes cheveux, me provoquant des frissons. Bien que la chaleur de Seth, me réchauffait instantanément. Je levais doucement les yeux vers lui, et un sourire grandit sur ses lèvres. Il remit en place quelques mèches qui cachaient mon visage, puis embrassa le bout de mon nez. Je nageais dans le bonheur et l'amour depuis ce voyage en Italie. J'en venais même à me demander comment une chose aussi négative avait pu autant embellir ma vie ? C'était un énorme mystère.<p>

La voiture de ma mère s'arrêta dans l'allée de la maison. Je soufflais en me disant que c'était enfin terminé. Enfin… J'avais pensé un peu vite. Le regard de Seth changea lorsqu'il vit quelque chose à travers la vitre. Je jetais un coup d'œil et découvris les membres de la tribu.

-Je vais passer un sale quart d'heure… Soupira-t-il

Il sourit, et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes rapidement. Je descendis en lançant un regard meurtrier à tous les garçons. Ils avaient beau être des loups, maintenant je n'avais plus peur de rien.

-Seth, il faut qu'on parle ! Cria Sam

-Il n'a rien fait de mal. Riposta ma mère

-Il a failli risquer sa vie en partant comme ça. Il aurait dû nous consulter avant de faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide !

Je me tournais vers celui qui venait de dire ça, un sourcil levé. Je sentais de nouveau le sang battre contre mes tempes. Jacob ne se remit pas en doute pour autant.

-Un acte stupide ?! Répétais-je

Quelques membres de la meute se mirent à rire.

-Et le lancer à la poursuite d'un clan de vampire, alors que ces derniers avaient prévenu qu'il allait lui arriver quelque chose, ce n'est pas idiot ça ?! Hurlais-je

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

-Ah oui, pourquoi ?! Parce que je suis une « buveuse de sang » comme vous appelez ça ?!

-Exactement… Siffla-t-il

Je me rapprochais à grand pas de lui et m'arrêtais à quelques mètres.

-Tu veux que je te dise quelque chose ?! La buveuse de sang elle vous…

-Elisabeth, calme-toi… Dis Seth en me ramenant plus loin

Je le fixais, choquée qu'il ne tente même pas de se défendre.

-Ils font comme s'ils avaient un droit de propriété sur toi, et tu ne dis rien ?!

-Il fait partie de la bande. S'il n'est pas l'alpha, il doit obéir aux ordres.

-C'est pitoyable…

Ils avancèrent vers nous, un air de défi était affiché dans les yeux de Jacob. J'essayais tant bien que mal de me contrôler.

-Rentrons, Elisabeth. Murmura ma mère

Je commençais à partir vers le porche.

-Seth vient avec nous.

-Dans tes rêves ! Répondis-je

-Tu crois être sa priorité ?!

-Jacob ! Appela Seth afin qu'il se taise

Je fis volte-face, immédiatement il se tordit de douleur. C'était comme en Italie, avec Jane. Les garçons l'encerclèrent et il arrêta de hurler. Je fis quelques pas en arrière, alors qu'ils me faisaient face en le relevant.

-Elle a le même don que la Volturi ! S'écria Quil

-C'est un danger ! Suivit Jared

Je continuais toujours à reculer. Me demandant comment j'avais bien pu faire une telle chose. Mon pied heurta la première marche, je la montais avec hésitation, tous les yeux rivés sur moi. Je ne comprenais plus rien… Lorsque mes pupilles rencontrèrent celles de Jacob, je rentrais dans la maison sans me poser une question de plus. Mes mains tremblaient sous le nouveau feu qui prenait possession de mon corps tout entier. Je courus jusqu'à ma chambre, bien que mes jambes menaçaient de me lâcher. Je tentais de prendre de l'air, mais j'avais l'impression que rien n'entrait. Le sol se déroba sous mes pieds et je m'effondrais sur le parquet. Cherchant toujours de l'oxygène. Je relevais la tête et vis mon reflet dans le miroir. La peau pâle, les cheveux sombres, les yeux… Je me collais contre mon lit, chassant l'image de moi que je venais de voir. Je sentais quelque chose couler dans mes veines. Un liquide froid qui me torturait. Ce fut à mon tour de souffrir. J'étais gelée, mais je brûlais de l'intérieur. Je pouvais entendre les battements de mon cœur s'affaiblir peu à peu. Pourtant j'avais toujours aussi mal. La porte s'ouvrit et le visage de ma mère apparut devant moi. Elle saisit fermement mes bras afin que je ne bouge plus.

-Mia ! Qu-est-ce-qu'il lui arrive ? Demanda Sam

Elle essaya de me contrôler. Avant d'y arriver, elle dut se mettre au-dessus de moi afin que je ne me débatte plus.

-Le venin !

Elle attrapa mes poignets, les plaquant au sol avec force.

-Le sort ne fait plus effet ! Dans mon sac, Sam ! Il y a une seringue… VITE !

Il se jeta dessus et fouilla. Il le secoua longtemps avant de la trouver. Il la lui tendit, elle se tourna vers Seth, puis regarda de nouveau Sam. Il hocha la tête.

-Seth, viens ! Ordonna-t-il

Il ne dit rien, ne bougea pas. Alors il le prit par les bras et l'emmena en dehors de la pièce. J'entendais ses cris désespérés, je l'entendais m'appeler. Ma mère mit encore plus de poids sur moi, puis enfonça l'aiguille dans ma poitrine. Mes hurlements retentirent dans la chambre, et sûrement jusqu'à dehors. Elle la retira d'un coup sec, ma voix se coupa. Elle relâcha sa poigne sur mon avant-bras, à bout de souffle. Des gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front. Une larme tomba sur ma joue alors que je recommençais à respirer. Elle se leva et partit dans la salle de bains pendant quelques minutes. Elle revint une compresse et du sparadrap à la main. Elle essuya doucement le sang provenant de la piqûre. Je retins sa main avec un gémissement alors que le tissu se posait sur ma peau.

-Chut, ma rose… C'est fini… Me murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle caressait mes cheveux

Elle colla le pansement et m'aida à me mettre sur mes jambes. Aussitôt, elle me coucha sur le lit. Je ne sentais plus rien, si ce n'est la soie de la couverture.

-Seth… Soufflais-je à ma mère

-Je vais le chercher.

Elle sortit. Il ne fallut qu'une poignée de secondes avant qu'il n'entre.

-Elisabeth…

Il marcha à grands pas vers moi, puis s'installa sur le bord du matelas. Je tendis mes mains vers lui, me redressant. Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et m'attira contre lui.

-Doucement. Murmura-t-il en resserrant sa prise

Je m'agrippais à lui comme à une bouée. Comme s'il était le seul capable de me garder hors de l'eau. Il fixa longuement la compresse accrochée, finissant par se risquer à la toucher du bout des doigts. Une grimace se marqua sur mon visage, et il ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Il savait bien qu'elle l'avait planté là. Il remonta le long de mon cou, lentement, ce qui eut pour effet de me détendre. Ses lèvres effleurèrent mon front. Un soupir m'échappa. À cet instant précis, je ne voulais que lui à mes côtés. Je ne désirais personne d'autre. Il s'allongea, m'entraînant avec lui. Relaxée grâce à sa présence, mes paupières se fermèrent.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Je me réveillais doucement, et une fois que mon esprit fut de nouveau clair, je me rendis compte que Seth n'était plus là. Me tenant à la table de chevet, mes pieds trouvèrent le sol. Je passais ma main sur le bandage, constatant rapidement que la blessure était toujours là. Il faisait presque noir dehors, le soleil était à peine visible de la fenêtre. J'arrivais au bord des escaliers, et je perçus les voix de ma mère et de Seth. La première marche craqua, les alarmant. Ils arrivèrent dans le couloir avant que j'aie le temps de descendre. Je fis glisser mes doigts le long de la rambarde, et me dirigeais vers le salon sans un mot.

-Comment tu te sens, ma rose ? Interrogea Mia

-Mieux que tout à l'heure…

Je lui lançais un regard noir, lui faisant comprendre que la colère me piquait au vif. Elle enleva doucement le tissu qui recouvrait la plaie, et j'eus un vertige en voyant le résultat. Il y avait des fissures à l'endroit où l'aiguille s'était enfoncée.

-Tu garderas ça à vie. Dit ma mère

Mes yeux s'arrondirent.

-Un peu plus et je n'aurais rien pu faire. Tu serais devenue une immortelle.

-Comment j'ai fait ça ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu sais de quoi je parle.

-Elisabeth…

-J'ai le droit à des explications. Comment ? Insistais-je

-C'est… Ton don.

-Tu veux dire que j'ai le même que cette fille sadique ?!

-Non, pas exactement…

Je levais un sourcil.

-Tu en as plusieurs….

-Pardon ?

-Ton don… Euh, comment dire… Te permet d'en avoir beaucoup d'autres. C'est pour cela que ta mère voulait te protéger.

-Combien j'en ai ?

-Pour l'instant ?… 6.

-Qu-est-ce-que tu veux dire par, « pour l'instant » ?

-Qu'il est possible que tu en possèdes d'autres, si tu touches des vampires ayant une quelconque capacité.

-C'est pour ça qu'ils me veulent, pas vrai ?

-Non… Ils ne savent pas que ton don est d'une telle ampleur. Ils veulent juste voir de quoi tu es capable. Mais s'ils l'apprennent un jour, là, ils te voudront pour ça. Cependant, ils savent que tu peux te retourner facilement. Ils ne prendront pas le risque. Ils préféreront t'éliminer.

Je la fixais, incrédule. Elle était en train de me dire que je possédais un pouvoir bien plus puissant que tous les autres. Et que pour cela, j'allais en payer le prix. J'aurai voulu que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. Un doux cauchemar. Je compris peu à peu, que c'était malheureusement la réalité. Qu'il n'y avait aucune échappatoire, aucune sortie. Mon sort était scellé. Les dés, jetés. Mon avenir était aussi noir que mes songes…

* * *

><p><em>Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? <em>

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ? :)_

_Alors que va-t-il se passer pour notre petite Elisabeth ? Bientôt, des décisions importantes devront être prises, et de nouvelles révélations sur son passé vont être dévoilées ... _

_Je vous donne rendez-vous bientôt pour la suite ! Bonne semaine :) _


	14. Sacrifice

_Hello tout le monde ! _

_Excusez-moi pour mon absence, mais je n'ai pas tout de suite eu l'inspiration pour ce chapitre ! Mais finalement c'est venu et je suis plutôt contente du résultat. _

_J'espère juste que ça vous plaira autant qu'à moi._

_Alors c'est un chapitre qui se concentre surtout sur le futur d'Elisabeth, ou tout du moins sur un choix qu'elle va devoir faire pour elle, mais aussi pour Seth et Mia. Il parle aussi un peu de sa mère, je vous laisse découvrir comment ... _

_Merci encore à LaPlumeDeSucre et lulu22 ^^ _

_Sur ce bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

><p>Je m'étais enfermée dans ma chambre. Assise à même le sol, la tête posée sur mes genoux. Il n'y avait plus que la mort qui occupait mon esprit. Imminente et incontournable. J'allais mourir… Et je ne pouvais pas changer les choses. J'allais devoir perdre ceux que j'aimais. Ma mère, Seth… Oh, Seth… Il devait être dans un état pire que le mien. Après tout, c'était lui qui allait devoir vivre sans moi. Vivre à jamais sans amour. Mon sort était encore plus beau que le sien.<p>

La partie résistante de moi me criait de me battre. Seulement, comment vaincre quand on est inférieur ? Les Volturis étaient beaucoup plus forts que moi, plus puissants. Je n'étais qu'un insecte qu'ils pourraient exterminer en un coup.

Je me redressais et me collais au mur. Les larmes coulaient encore sur mes joues. Ma respiration était toujours coupée par mes sanglots. J'aurai préféré mourir sans savoir quand et comment… Ou passer de l'autre côté après une longue vie bien remplie. Car à présent le fait accompli était là, sous mes yeux. Ou tout du moins allait-il l'être bientôt. Mais je le savais déjà. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bains. Ne contrôlant même plus mes mouvements, ils étaient automatiques. Ou alors était-ce parce que je ne faisais que penser, et que je ne sentais plus l'ordre que je donnais à mes membres ? Oui… C 'était sûrement ça. Je m'arrêtais devant le miroir, et j'eus presque peur de mon propre reflet. Mais où était donc partie la fille toujours souriante ? Aux joues roses malgré sa pâleur. Aux cheveux éclatants de reflets noisette. Elle devait être bien loin de moi… Peut-être était-elle effrayée de la mort ? Très certainement, puisqu'il ne restait devant mes yeux qu'une fille aux cernes noirs marqués. À la peau aussi blanche, dure et froide que le marbre. Aux cheveux assombris presque onyx. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pleure à nouveau en voyant ce que j'étais devenue. C'était un vrai calvaire… J'avais presque envie de retourner en Italie et de leur demander la mort de suite. Plutôt que de continuer à souffrir encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le jugement ne vienne à moi.

Mais soudain, un éclair traversa mon corps tout entier. La piqûre… Je l'effleurais du bout des doigts. Passant avec lenteur sur les fissures. Et si c'était ça, la solution… ? Et si elle avait été devant moi tout ce temps sans que je ne puisse la voir, tant mon esprit était embué. Je me précipitais dans la chambre, prenant mon sac à la volée. Une fois arrivée dans le couloir, je marchais sur la pointe des pieds. Puis subtilisais les clés de voiture de ma mère. Il fallait que j'aille chez celui qui aurait l'explication qui me manquait. Je fis attention à ne pas réveiller Seth, endormi sur le canapé. J'étais vraiment folle de sortir à deux heures du matin…

Je montais dans la voiture et attendis quelques minutes. Il ne fallait pas que je loupe mon coup. Je n'allais avoir qu'une seule chance. La clé tourna, elle démarra de suite alors je fis une rapide marche arrière. Le temps que je sois sur la route, rien ne s'était allumé. Ils ne m'avaient sûrement pas entendu partir. Je pris le chemin menant hors de la réserve. Je savais où je devais aller. Chez la seule personne capable de m'aider à cet instant précis…

O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Je garais la voiture devant la maison, soupirant. Au moins j'étais arrivée sans problème. Pas comme la dernière fois… Je descendis et me retournant, je vis Carlisle sous le porche, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il devait me prendre pour une cinglée. En même temps, je me soupçonnais moi-même d'être atteinte de quelque chose. J'avançais vers lui, qui me fixait toujours de ses yeux couleur or. Cette teinte me troublait vraiment… J'avais tout le temps du mal à me séparer de son regard.

-Elisabeth, tu devrais être chez toi. Tu n'es pas en sécurité ici.

-Je sais… Mais j'ai besoin de vous.

Il leva un sourcil, mais me fit entrer à l'intérieur en voyant que je grelottais. C'était vraiment incroyable. Magnifique. Ils avaient des meubles modernes et de nuances différentes discrètes. Je me tournais vers lui avec un sourire.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé que l'antre d'un vampire ressemblait à ça.

Il rit de bon cœur et m'invita à m'asseoir.

-Alors, pourquoi es-tu venue demander mon aide ?

-Je pense que vous êtes au courant de mon don… Et de ce qui va m'arriver par la même occasion.

-Oui… Mia m'en a brièvement parlé. Cependant, je ne vois pas en quoi je peux t'être utile.

-Je ne peux me résigner à me dire tous les jours que je vais bientôt mourir. Et pour cause, je viens de le faire depuis des heures et c'était une vraie torture...

-Que veux-tu faire ? M'interrogea-t-il en comprenant que j'avais un plan

-Arrêter la potion qui retient ma vraie nature.

Ses yeux s'arrondirent, il faillit s'étouffer.

-Que… Elisabeth… Tu ne sais pas ce que cela va engendrer sur ton corps.

-Si… Je l'ai testé cette après-midi. Expliquais-je en dégageant ma chevelure de la plaie

-Il n'y a pas que ça, tu sais…

-Je deviendrai immortelle, oui… Mais je n'ai pas le droit de laisser Seth seul ici. Je préfère encore le voir vieillir et mourir, plutôt que de le laisser vivre sans moi.

-C'est un honorable sacrifice. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il te laissera faire.

-Ce n'est pas à lui de choisir, Carlisle. Ma vie et mon corps m'appartiennent. Si je veux les sauver c'est moi seule, qui dois en décider. Personne d'autre. Et peut-être qu'après, le sort fera toujours effet.

-C'est un procédé qui va t'être extrêmement douloureux, tu sais. Tu avais encore quelque dose lorsque tu étais avec moi. Là tu n'en auras plus du tout. Le poison sera deux fois plus dévastateur, et tu auras dix mille fois plus mal.

-Qu-est-que-ça me fera exactement ?

-Il va te vider de ton énergie. Va transformer ton sang. La fille d'Edward et Bella est comme toi. Sauf que son cœur bat.

-Quoi ? Ça veut dire que le mien…

-Ne battra plus. Nous avons trouvé un moyen d'arrêter ton côté vampirique, mais nous n'en connaissions pas les conséquences…

-Les conséquences ? Répétais-je

-Tu te rapprocheras plus d'un vampire comme moi ou Bella, plutôt que d'un demi. C'est pour cela que… J'ai quelques doutes quant à la marche arrière.

-Il n'y en aura pas, c'est ça ?

-Je ne pense pas.

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge et au plus profond de mon ventre.

-S'il faut le faire, alors je paierai le prix qu'il faudra.

-Elisabeth, je…

Je pris ses mains dans les miennes.

-Je vous en prie… Vous êtes le seul qui puisse me suivre et m'épauler. Sans vous ils vont mourir… Ou je mourais seule. Je ne peux pas laisser ça arriver. Si mon don est aussi exceptionnel que vous le dites, je pourrais les vaincre. Je pourrais leur faire entendre raison. Pour le reste, nous trouverons bien quelque chose qui me fera revenir à la normale. Et s'il n'y a rien, tant pis. J'apprendrai à vivre ainsi. Je me fiche de souffrir, si c'est pour pouvoir avoir une vie paisible par la suite. Vous devez m'aider, s'il vous plaît…

Je vis que son regard était plein de doute. Il fallait qu'il dise oui.

-Mia, se mettra en travers de ton chemin.

-Je l'en empêcherai.

Il souffla. Je savais qu'il était partagé entre deux camps.

-Si ta mère était là elle ne voudrait pas…

-Mais elle est morte ! Elle a fait tout ça pour moi. Ne faites pas que sa mort soit arrivée pour rien. Car si je meurs, tout ce qu'elle aura traversé partira en poussière.

-….

-Carlisle…

-C'est d'accord… Finit-il par dire

Je poussais un soupir de joie, puis me levais pour le prendre dans mes bras.

-Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous. Vous étiez mon unique chance…

-Nous commencerons demain. Il faut que tu dormes.

-Oui, vous avez raison. Je vais rentrer. Dis-je en reculant

-Non ! Tu vas rester ici ce soir. Nous affronterons ta mère ensemble.

Il me fit monter les escaliers, et me montra une chambre.

-Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, je suis juste à côté.

-Merci, Carlisle. Pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi.

-C'est normal, Elisabeth. Comme tu l'as dit, il n'y a que toi qui peux décider de ton avenir. Et si tu veux que je t'aide, alors je le ferai. Tu es de loin la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse.

-C'est si terrible que ça la transformation ? Demandais-je en riant

-Disons qu'il faut avoir une bonne maîtrise de soi.

Il descendit les marches sans me quitter des yeux. Puis je rentrais dans la chambre. Il y avait une vue à couper le souffle. Des fenêtres donnant sur toute la forêt. Un lit en plein milieu de la pièce et des livres à perte de vue. Je posais mes affaires par terre, faisant un peu le tour. Il y avait même des ouvrages qui dataient de plusieurs siècles. Je compris enfin comment on pouvait vivre vampire. Mais d'un côté, cela devait être horrible. Voir tant de fois l'Homme devenir fou de pouvoir. Le voir se croire supérieur aux autres. Et le voir se dresser contre la Terre. Observer la Terre partir en fumée. Puis renaître grâce à de nouvelles idées. Cela devait quand même être fascinant.

Si l'on résume, l'immortalité avait de bons et mauvais côtés. Enfin, tout dépend du point de vue de la personne après tout. Pour moi, la balance du pour et du contre n'arrivait pas à se décider. Soit balancer à gauche, soit à droite. Moi-même je n'y arrivais pas.

Je m'avançais vers mon sac et vis que le carnet de ma mère était une nouvelle fois tombé. Je le ramassais quand soudain, l'image de la page coupée en deux me revint. Peut-être avait-elle caché une clé dans ce journal. Quelque chose qui pourrait m'être utile. Je m'assis en tailleur sur le lit et retrouvais l'endroit du livre.

_25 Septembre 1997_

_Cela fait maintenant plusieurs semaines que je suis dans cette maudite tour. Les heures sont longues et ne s'accélèrent que lorsqu'Aro vient me rendre visite. C'est-à-dire une à deux fois par jour. Je ne fais que lire, écrire ou penser. Rêver à ce que j'aurais fait si je n'étais pas tombée amoureuse. Je me demande encore comment je fais pour supporter tout cela. Mais comme on me l'a dit souvent :_

_Le cœur a ses raisons,_

_Que la raison ignore_

_Eh oui… Ma raison ne connaît point celles de mon cœur meurtri. Je ne sais quand je pourrais sortir, ni pour quelle occasion. Pour l'instant, les autres ne se doutent pas de ma présence. Cependant le moment viendra où ils le sauront. J'espère juste que ce jour ne sera pas mon dernier…_

_14 Octobre 1997_

_Cela fait plusieurs mois que je suis ici. Encore et toujours dans cette tour. Le soleil manque à ma peau. L'air à mes poumons. Je me lasse de ne plus pouvoir sentir les odeurs de la ville. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus eu un vrai repas._

_Mes sentiments pour Aro sont toujours là. Encrés dans mon cœur. Mais je ne pourrais plus rester très longtemps dans cette pièce. Je me dis tous les jours qu'il faudrait que je parte. Mais il me retient tout le temps. Il ne veut pas que je parte. Et je vois cet amour dans son regard, auquel je ne peux dire non. Auquel je ne peux résister, ni lutter._

_18 Novembre 1997_

_Cela fait des jours que je parle à Aro de mon envie de partir. Mais il m'en empêche. Il ne veut pas. Nous ne faisons que crier. Je ne fais que de lui dire que ma place n'est pas ici. Il m'a assuré que bientôt il me transformerait. Cependant, je ne peux plus attendre. Je ne veux plus de cette solitude constante._

_Mon instinct me dit que quelque chose va changer bientôt. Que quelque chose va m'arriver. Je ne sais pas encore quoi... Mais je suis persuadée que cela n'aura que du bon. J'ai toujours espoir. Je ne cesserais de me battre pour que la lumière me revienne un jour. Je prie chaque jour pour ceux que j'aime. Même si dans leurs cœurs, je n'existe peut-être plus…_

Je refermais le cahier, ne pouvant plus lire un mot de plus. Les dates étaient si éloignées l'une de l'autre. Comment a-t-elle pu faire pour vivre cela autant de temps ? L'amour… Oui, sans doute. Mais comment Aro avait-il pu la garder enfermée ainsi ? En sachant qu'un mal la rongeait tous les jours. Elle n'était même pas devenue folle ou hystérique. À parler seule ou entendre des voix. Non… Elle s'était toujours battue et avait toujours cru qu'un jour, les rayons du soleil auraient retouché sa peau.

Je me couchais sur le lit, fermant les yeux. Le carnet toujours dans mes bras. Je le serrais contre moi aussi fort que je le pus. Comme s'il pouvait remplacer ma mère. Comme s'il pouvait être elle. Même si je ne la connaissais pas, j'avais l'impression qu'elle avait toujours été là. À côté de moi. À me dire si mes choix étaient les bons ou non. À me dire qu'il fallait que je suive mon cœur et non le reste. Qu'il fallait passer au-dessus des avis des autres. Si c'était bien ça, alors effectivement elle avait toujours été là…

Avait-elle eu raison ? Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose de bien par la suite ? Je me demandais encore comment elle avait pu croire que de la lumière allait revenir vers elle, alors que l'obscurité l'aveuglait et la cachait au monde.

_Le cœur a ses raisons_

_Que la raison ignore_

Oh oui, j'en étais sûre… Le cœur vous dicte toujours des choses que jamais, votre raison ne vous dirait de faire…

* * *

><p><em>Alors vous avez aimé ? Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ? <em>

_J'avoue c'était un chapitre assez basé sur le côté philosophique ^o^ _

_Prochain chapitre : Mia et Seth vont apprendre le choix qu'à fait Elisabeth. Elle va devoir défendre ses droits devant celle qui l'a élevée depuis sa naissance et celui qu'elle aime. Réussira-t-elle à leur faire entendre raison ? Le carnet d'Angelica, a-t-il dévoilé tous ses secrets ? _

_Je ne vous promets pas encore une date de publication car je ne sais jamais quand je vais être inspirée. Mais il arrivera assez vite :) Sur ce à bientôt ! ;D _


	15. Qui aime bien, châtie bien

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_Me voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre ! _

_Petit résumé : L'heure de l'affrontement est venu. Court mais éprouvant pour Elisabeth. Elle va découvrir une partie de Seth, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant et qui va la déboussoler. Trahison, pardon, proposition ... Son choix est fait. _

_Merci à Black Tulipe :) Et La Plume de Sucre pour vos reviews _

_Sur ce je vous laisse lire ! _

_Bonne Lecture ;D_

* * *

><p><em>L'amour, c'est accepter d'être vulnérable face à quelqu'un d'autre<em>

* * *

><p>J'attendais la sentence. Adossée à la fenêtre. Me demandant quand ils allaient arriver. Quand j'allais devoir leur expliquer que bientôt, je n'allais plus être la même. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Ce n'était pas leurs objections qui me faisaient peur. Il n'y avait qu'une personne… Lui. Il allait très sûrement le prendre comme une horrible trahison. Comme un coup de couteau dans le dos. Je fermais les yeux, essayant de contrôler les premières larmes qui pointaient. Il fallait que je sois forte. Pour moi. Pour eux… Pour leur montrer que cela ne m'affectait pas. Que rien n'allait me faire changer d'avis.<p>

J'entendis des bruits de pas provenant du couloir. Je fus surprise de voir Edward passer la porte de la chambre. Moi qui pensais voir Carlisle encore une fois avant l'affrontement. Il m'offrit un magnifique sourire et s'assit sur le rebord du lit. La teinte de ses yeux me fascinait aussi. Je me bloquais, me fermais. Me tournant de nouveau vers le monde extérieur.

-Tu as peur… Dit-il simplement

Ce n'était pas une question.

-Je n'ai même pas besoin de lire tes pensées pour le savoir.

Mes yeux s'arrondirent. Est-ce-que ça se voyait autant que ça ?! Il rit en voyant mon visage.

-Ton pouls s'est accéléré depuis que tu es debout. Tu es crispée. Ta respiration est tendue.

-On ne peut donc rien vous cacher, à vous les vampires… Soupirais-je avec un sourire

-Il comprendra, tu sais. Peut-être que ça mettra du temps, mais… Il finira par être de ton côté.

-Ma situation ne te semble pas inconnue, je me trompe ?

-On ne peut donc rien vous cacher, à vous les demi-vampires ?

Ce fut à mon tour de rire. Au moins ça me détendait un peu.

-J'ai eu quelques tensions aussi avec Bella avant sa transformation.

-Sauf que tu en es un aussi. Seth est un mortel, un loup.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon père trouvera une solution. J'en suis sûr.

Il y eut une minute de silence. Minute où je contemplais de nouveau la forêt.

-Et tu es sûr qu'il me reviendra ? Demandais-je une boule dans la gorge

-Assurément. Si tu ne souffres pas, le poison va te vider de ton énergie. Il sera là quand tu auras besoin de lui. Après tout il s'est imprégné. On va dire qu'il n'a pas vraiment le choix. Qu'importe ta destination, il te suivra.

Je hochais la tête. Soudain, des bruits se firent entendre dehors. Mon regard se riva sur la voiture qui se garait. Une main se posa sur mon épaule, celle d'Edward. J'eus un vertige. Le sol se déroba sous mes pieds et il me rattrapa de justesse.

-Elisabeth, ça va ?!

Ma tête tournait énormément. C'était une horreur. Il me secoua un peu, puis je repris lentement mes esprits.

-Je vais bien… Je vais bien. Rassurais-je en levant les mains

Il me releva en douceur, je faillis tomber encore une fois. Mon attention se reporta vers le porche. Il n'y avait plus personne. Edward me fixa et essuya quelque chose sur ma joue du bout des doigts, ma respiration ne faisait que croître.

-Tout va bien se passer. Nous sommes là, Elisabeth. Ils ne pourront rien dire, c'est ton choix. Pas le leur.

J'avançais, un pied devant l'autre, avec lenteur. Ça me donnait la nausée. M'accrochant à tous les murs qui se trouvaient dans mon sillage. Je descendis les escaliers. Une marche par une. Il était toujours derrière moi, me tenant par le bras pour être sûre que je ne me rétame pas sur le parquet. La descente était plus que longue. Mais arriva le dernier virage. Celui qui allait me mener au salon. J'inspirais un grand coup.

_-Une expression neutre, Elisabeth. Tu es forte… Tu n'as pas peur… Tu peux le faire…_

Je remis les mèches de mes cheveux en place, posais mes mains sur les deux poignées de la porte. Allez… Après tout j'avais connu pire. Du genre les Volturis. Une dernière tentative pour ravaler mes larmes, mes sanglots, et je les tournais. Tout le monde se retourna vers moi dans la pièce. Je m'approchais de Carlisle, me rendant compte que mes jambes tremblaient légèrement. Je me maudis intérieurement.

-Je leur en ai parlé. Déclara Carlisle

Tout me corps fut libéré de la charge de ce poids. Cependant je devinais que la suite n'augurait rien de bon lorsque je croisais les yeux de ma mère et de Seth.

-Elisabeth, est-ce-que tu te rends compte du choix que tu prends ?! Et de ses conséquences ?!

-Oui.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! S'exclama Seth

Pas lui… Je voulais m'enfuir en courant.

-Est-ce-qu'au moins vous vous rendez compte que je fais ça pour vous ?!

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le faire ! On peut très bien se débrouiller avec les Volturis.

-Oh oui, très bonne idée ! Et comme ça, ils vont tous vous tordre le cou un par un ! Rétorquais-je

Le ton commençait à monter.

-Est-ce-que tu vois que tu vas te tuer toute seule ?! Tu vas devenir une buveuse de sang et il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière !

Je me reculais, surprise par ses paroles. Il n'était pas lui-même. Jamais il n'aurait dit ça d'ordinaire.

-Je le fais parce que je ne veux pas que tu souffres !

-C'est raté… Répondit-il amèrement

-Tu aurais peut-être préféré que je meurs alors ?! Criais-je en m'approchant de lui

Il baissa la tête. Oh non… Pas ça… Pas maintenant… Il se releva et planta ses yeux dans les miens.

-Oui.

C'était comme se prendre un camion en pleine face. Mon cœur se tordait, mon visage se désintégrait tout entier. Je voulais m'effondrer, pleurer. Je voulais que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Je fis demi-tour et marchais vers la sortie. Bella essaya de me prendre la main. Je me retirais immédiatement.

_-Je vais me réveiller… Je vais me réveiller…_

Je poussais la porte et descendis les escaliers en essayant de ne pas tomber. C'était vraiment trop irréel. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui qui m'a dit ça… C'était impossible. Pas Seth… Je saisis les clés de la voiture de ma mère en passant. Je tanguais, ne marchais plus droit. Tout mon monde s'écroulait. Lentement mais sûrement. Il tombait, brique par brique. Je m'installais derrière le volant, puis fis marche arrière à une vitesse incroyable.

Mes mains se resserrèrent alors que je conduisais. Et j'éclatais, littéralement. Les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues comme la pluie serait tombée. Mes pleurs envahirent l'espace. On entendait plus qu'eux. J'accélérais encore et encore. Je voulais rentrer. Quelque chose vibra dans ma poche. Mon téléphone… Je le sortis et vis que c'était ma mère. La rage prit le dessus sur mon chagrin, j'ouvris la vitre et le lançais sur la route. Il explosa en mille morceaux, tout comme ma vie était en train de le faire. C'était de la torture. Je ne cessais de me demander « pourquoi » ?! Pourquoi m'avait-il dit une telle chose ?! La maison apparut enfin dans mon champ de vision. Je claquais violemment la portière, partant de l'autre côté du jardin, vers les bois. J'étais presque en train de courir, mais la douleur dans ma poitrine me fit ralentir. C'était comme une plaie. Comme un trou. Je me heurtais à tous les arbres. Perdant complètement le nord. Mon soleil, ma lune, mes étoiles… Tout avait disparu pour ne laisser place qu'au noir. À l'obscurité. Je m'arrêtais une minute, souffrant de tout mon soûl. Une branche craqua près de moi. Démétri… Et j'étais vulnérable, plus que jamais. Il m'adressa un fin sourire.

-Vous êtes venu finir le travaille ?Allez-y ! Achevez-moi ! Apparemment ce sort vaudrait mieux ! Hurlais-je

-Ooh… Il t'a brisé le cœur, n'est-ce pas ?

Il recommença à tourner autour de moi, comme la dernière fois.

-Je peux l'entendre se fissurer, se craqueler sous le poids de tes larmes. Il préfère ta mort plutôt que ton immortalité.

Il passa ses doigts le long de ma joue et je la reculais violemment.

-Pourquoi vous êtes là ?! Pour me faire souffrir encore plus ?!

-Je viens de la part d'Aro. Il a une proposition à te faire, et elle tombe à pic.

-Ce sera non. Peu importe ce qu'il veut.

-Il te propose une place au sein de notre famille.

-Oui, pour qu'il puisse mieux me tuer !

-Ta place est auprès de nous. Nous sommes tes semblables. Tu serais en sécurité.

-Je ne suis pas un monstre comme vous ! Crachais-je

Un hurlement de loup se fit entendre au loin. Il sourit.

-J'ai l'impression que ton petit protégé sait que je suis là. Il aimerait bien me tuer pour ce que je t'ai fait dans les bois l'autre fois.

Un deuxième un peu plus proche résonna.

-Réfléchit bien à son offre, Elisabeth. Peut-être serais-tu mieux avec nous.

Il s'en alla et je fus soulagée qu'il ne m'ait rien fait. Des branches s'agitèrent à quelques mètres, Seth, enfin… Le loup, sortit des buissons. Je repartis en direction de la maison à grands pas. Je ne pouvais pas rester devant lui comme ça. Pas dans mon état. Je ne pouvais pas lui tenir tête. Que ce soit ainsi ou sous forme humaine.

Je passais par la porte arrière et surprise ! Ma mère se tenait juste là. Comme si elle avait deviné que j'allais venir ici. Son visage prit un air triste lorsqu'elle vit le mien.

-Elisabeth…

-Ne me touche surtout pas !

Je montais dans ma chambre -C'était toujours l'endroit où j'allais quand ça n'allait pas- et m'assis près du lit. Me reposant sur le dos du matelas, je ramenais mes jambes contre moi. Pourquoi des choses comme ça n'arrivaient qu'à moi ?! Enfin, il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup de demi-vampires traqués par un clan Italien. Je sentis un doux contact sur ma cheville. Je relevais la tête. Salem… Je le caressais du bout des doigts, provoquant quelques miaulements. Les marches grincèrent.

_-Pourvu que ce ne soit pas lui…_

Bizarrement le sort s'acharnait un peu trop sur moi en ce moment. Il entra et je me levais d'un bond.

-Elisabeth, s'il-te-plaît écoute-moi. Je…

Salem me suivit et baissa les oreilles. Il le gratifia d'un sifflement.

-Va-t-en avant que le chat ne te saute dessus… Ou que la buveuse de sang ne te fasse du mal. Lâchais-je sèchement

-Je m'en veux de t'avoir dit ça.

-Ah oui ?! Étrangement quand c'est sorti de ta bouche, tu avais l'air tout à fait conscient de ce que tu disais.

Il avança vers moi, je compris ce qu'il voulait faire. Je m'écartais encore plus, me reculant à toute vitesse. Mais il fut plus rapide. Il me prit contre lui, alors je me débattis. Aucun de mes gestes ne le fit bouger. Pourquoi ma force de vampire ne marchait jamais sur lui ?!

-Je te déteste ! Criais-je encore et encore alors que je m'affaissais et que je tentais de me libérer.

Il s'agenouilla sur le sol avec moi.

-Lâche-moi ! Implorais-je en sanglotant

Il me serra plus fort quand il se rendit compte que je pleurais.

-Est-ce-que tu te rends compte que je fais tout ça uniquement pour toi. Parce que je ne veux pas que tu aies mal à cause de moi. Parce que tout ce qui arrive est de ma faute… J'ai l'impression de tout sentir glisser entre mes doigts. Ma vie, ma mère… Toi… Je voudrais seulement te haïr, parce que c'est trop facile pour toi… Je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir… Je ne peux pas…

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur ma joue.

-Je suis tellement désolé, mon amour…

Mon cœur eut un raté. Mon amour ? Il ne m'avait jamais appelé comme ça.

-Je suis désolé… Je n'ai pas pensé à ce que je disais à ce moment-là. C'est juste que… Je ne peux pas savoir que tu vas devenir un vampire. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Je me détendis lentement. Voilà enfin le Seth que j'aimais.

-Tu ne me perdras jamais. C'est la seule solution, si je ne le fais pas je disparaîtrai pour toujours. Et tu passeras tes journées à te demander comment serait telle ou telle chose si j'étais encore là.

-Elisabeth… Si tu venais à mourir…

Sa voix se coupa. Je me redressais pour le regarder.

-Quoi ?

-Je crois que mon sort serait semblable au tien.

-Qu'est-ce-qu…

Ma phrase se stoppa nette quand il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Après ce qu'il venait de se passer, je voulais le repousser. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je n'en avais pas la force. Il plongea sa tête dans mes cheveux, sa prise autour de moi se resserra.

-Je m'en veux de t'avoir dit ça …

-Je te pardonne. Mais tu dois me promettre, de ne plus jamais me faire quelque chose de ce genre un jour.

-Je te le promets, sur ma vie, sur ce que tu veux… Soupira-t-il de joie

Même si j'appréciais sa présence, je restais distante dans mes mots et mes gestes. Et il le sentait très bien. Une partie de moi n'oubliait toujours pas ce qu'il m'avait lâché il y a quelques heures. Et cette dernière, ne l'oublierait certainement pas de sitôt.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ?! <em>

_Résumé du prochain chapitre : Elisabeth découvre donc une partie de Seth que personne ne connaissait auparavant. A-t-elle totalement oublié ce qu'il lui a dit ? En tout cas un long chemin est juste en train de se créer devant notre demi-vampire. Il lui faudra du temps pour le traverser. Sa force physique et mental va être mise à l'épreuve ... Démétri en a-t-il fini ? _

_Je vous dis à bientôt ! :) _


	16. Une tournure inquiétante

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! :) Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée de mettre autant de temps à écrire, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à me concentrer sur l'écriture depuis quelques temps :/ Mais je n'abandonne pas ! :D _

_Merci encore à La plume de sucre, Yume Hermi et Black Tulipe pour vos reviews ! _

_Je m'excuse de vous avoir fait autant attendre ! _

_J'espère que ce chapitre fera que vous me pardonnez ^o^_

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

><p>Un rayon de soleil passa à travers le rideau transparent de ma fenêtre. Je plissais les yeux en poussant un soupir. Quelques secondes plus tard, mon réveil sonna. Il fallait enfin que je retourne à l'école. D'un côté, Lili me manquait. Mais d'un autre, je n'avais pas la tête à aller en cours. Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de Seth depuis plusieurs jours. Et je m'étais retenue de ne pas lui envoyer un message. Notre relation s'était un peu… Tendue, depuis mon choix pour notre survie. Je voyais bien que ce n'était plus la même chose qu'avant. Nos rires, nos regards, nos baisers. Plus rien ne ressemblait à ce que nous avions connu. Il me manquait terriblement. Je voulais le sortir de mon esprit. Cependant, cela m'était impossible. C'était comme s'il était accroché à moi, à mon âme. Que rien ni personne ne pouvait nous séparer. Mais nous étions devenus distants l'un envers l'autre. Surtout moi à vrai dire. Les phrases qu'il m'avait crachées en pleine figure me revenaient toujours. Je m'efforçais de me dire que c'était sous l'effet de la colère et du chagrin. Malheureusement, ma raison restait difficile à convaincre. J'espérais juste qu'il serait avec moi lorsque les choses se gâteraient de mon côté.<p>

À contrecœur, j'abandonnais mon lit doux et moelleux et me levais. Mon chat me lança un regard meurtrier quand j'allumais la lumière, puis il partit dormir dans un coin plus sombre de la chambre. Je rassemblais mes affaires et me dirigeais vers la salle de bains. Là, une vague de chaleur m'envahit. J'avais laissé le chauffage allumé. Ma mère allait me tuer. Je passais mon sweat, mon jean bleu foncé, découvrant que j'avais de nouvelles fissures qui montaient de mon épaule à mon cou. Je cherchais un foulard en vitesse et l'enroulais autour de ma gorge. Personne ne devait savoir pour ça. Ni Seth, ni ma mère. Personne. Ils s'inquiétaient tous déjà bien assez pour moi.

Une fois mes converses enfilées, je descendis. Et comme si rien n'avait changé, ma mère attendait patiemment dans la cuisine assise en face de mon bol de céréales et de mon verre de jus d'orange. Elle m'adressa un sourire, je fronçais les sourcils. Hier encore elle ne me parlait plus, et aujourd'hui elle me faisait mon petit-déjeuner. Le monde ne tournait vraiment pas rond. Je m'installais à mon tour et mâchais lentement ma nourriture. Me concentrant sur mon téléphone plutôt que sur le regard insistant de ma mère. Je levais les yeux vers elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je agacée

-Je t'observe avant que tu ne deviennes quelqu'un d'autre.

-Ça y est, toi aussi tu vas t'y mettre ?! Essayez de vous mettre dans le crâne que je fais tout ça pour vous ! C'est si compliqué à comprendre ?!

Je saisis mon sac, les clés de la voiture et sortis de la maison. Furieuse. Une fois mise sur le siège, je soufflais. Cette journée allait être longue…

Une fois proche du lycée, mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort. J'allais devoir affronter Seth, et aucune gaffe ne devait être faite. En tout cas, pas avec les mots : vampire, loup-garou, buveur de sang, poison, venin, et je passe… Je me garais sur le parking et deux secondes après, une voiture se mit à côté de la mienne. Je tournais la tête.

_-Seth… _Pensais-je

Je descendis la première, essayant de me dépêcher pour éviter la confrontation. Mais je me rendis compte que le sort avait décidé de s'acharner sur moi. Il était là lorsque je passais derrière la voiture. Un immense sourire sur les lèvres, les bras croisés sur son torse. Je marchais, passant mon chemin. Sauf qu'il m'attrapa par la taille.

-Bonjour, Mademoiselle Carter ! Salua-t-il en me ramenant vers lui

-Je croyais que tu étais mort. Dis-je sèchement

Il leva un sourcil.

-Ça fait presque une semaine que tu ne m'as pas parlé Seth ! M'écriais-je

-J'ai eu… Un problème avec la meute…

-Oui, c'est plutôt moi le problème.

-Elisabeth, on en a déjà parlé ! Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit. Je t'assure que ça n'a rien à voir avec toi ! C'est juste que… En ce moment… Les autres me tapent sur le système.

-Tu aurais quand même pu m'envoyer un mot pour me dire que ça allait. Je me suis inquiétée…

-Ooh… Je m'excuse sincèrement mon petit vampire.

Un frisson parcourut mon corps à l'entente de mon nouveau surnom, et il embrassa mon cou. Je me raidis en me rappelant les fissures, puis m'emparais de ses lèvres afin de le détourner. Je le retins près de moi, me rendant compte à quel point il m'avait manqué. Il passa ses bras autour de mes jambes et me souleva sans briser le baiser. Je m'agrippais à sa nuque, plongeant une de mes mains dans ses cheveux onyx. Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue et sourit alors que nos nez s'effleuraient doucement.

-Je t'aime, Elisabeth… Murmura-t-il

-Comme on aime un vampire ? Demandais-je amusée

-Encore plus que ça. Répondit-il en riant et en me volant un nouveau baiser

-Alors je t'aime, comme on aime un loup.

-J'espère bien !

Je ris à mon tour, tandis qu'il me reposait sur le sol. J'entendis soudainement quelqu'un crier mon nom.

_-Lili… Pensais-je_

Elle se jeta sur moi et me serra avec une force incroyable.

-Je croyais qu'on ne te reverrait plus ! S'exclama-t-elle

Elle se recula et jeta un coup d'œil vers Seth.

-Enfin… Je comprends pourquoi tu es revenue. Ricana-t-elle

-Oui, tu m'as beaucoup trop manqué.

-Oui, bien sûr !

Seth s'approcha, elle s'écarta un peu, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

-On se voit tout à l'heure. Susurra-t-il au creux de mon oreille avant de m'embrasser

Je collais mon front au sien.

-Comment veux-tu que j'ai envie d'y aller après ça…

Il rit et s'éloigna.

-Je t'avais dit que tu allais être avec lui un jour ou l'autre.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça se fasse aussi… Vite.

-L'amour… Claironna-t-elle

-Allez ! Il faut qu'on y aille. Coupais-je en entendant la sonnerie

O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Finalement les choses n'avaient pas tant changé que ça depuis que j'étais partie. Je ne cessais de regarder les gens rire et profiter de leur jeunesse. Pensant à quand je serais éternelle. À quand le temps n'aurait plus d'influence sur moi, mais qu'il en aurait sur ceux que j'aime. Comment supporter les voir vieillir et mourir, puis devoir continuer à vivre quand même. J'espérais sincèrement que Carlisle allait trouver un moyen de me ramener à mon état normal après ça. Ainsi, je pourrais à mon tour jouir de ma vie avec Seth. Sans me soucier de quoique ce soit. Juste de lui et moi. Je souris rien qu'à cette douce pensée. Lui et moi…

-Hé ! Elisabeth, tu dors ou quoi ?!

Je sursautais et souris à Lili. J'avais complètement oublié que nous étions dans la cantine.

-Excuse-moi, tu disais ?

-Qu'il faut qu'on aille chercher notre plateau avant qu'il n'y ait plus rien.

-Vas-y, je n'ai pas trop faim.

Elle acquiesça et partit. Depuis que j'avais commencé à ne plus prendre ce qui retenait ma vraie nature, je faiblissais. Je n'arrivais presque plus à dormir, ni à manger. Eh dire que la torture ne faisait que commencer. Je sentis un mouvement sur la chaise d'à côté, je me tournais mollement, découvrant Seth. Il posa une main sur mon épaule.

-Elisabeth ? Tu vas bien ?

-Oui…

-Tu n'as pas l'air en forme.

-Je t'assure qu…

Je me raidis lorsqu'une douleur cuisante traversa mon corps tout entier. Je retins un hurlement de douleur. Seth se pencha encore plus sur moi. Ma mâchoire se serra afin d'en retenir un second. Mes mains agrippaient la table, mes ongles se plantant presque dans le bois peint en bleu.

-Il faut que je sorte, maintenant… Réussis-je à articuler

Je me levais et mes jambes manquèrent de céder sous mon poids, me paraissant dix fois plus lourd à porter que d'ordinaire. Il me rattrapa de justesse. Encore heureux que le réfectoire n'était pas plein. Il passa un bras autour de ma taille, puis me guida rapidement dans le couloir. Je me permis un gémissement de douleur comme ils étaient déserts à cette heure-ci. Chaque pas me faisait un peu plus souffrir. Me brisait encore plus. Il jetait quelques regards dans ma direction de temps à autre afin de s'assurer que je tenais bon. La sortie se rapprochait, soudain une décharge cent fois plus forte me fit m'écrouler sur le carrelage. Je ne sentais plus l'air rentrer dans mes poumons, plus rien. Je ne percevais même plus mes cris. Seth me porta et courut jusqu'à la voiture. Il démarra et partit en trombe alors que je me tordais. Je distinguais ma peau blanchir et devenir dure. Il s'arrêta brusquement, me mettant face à lui.

-Elisabeth ! Appelait-il alors qu'il n'y avait que mes plaintes qui répondaient

Il me prit fermement et m'embrassa. Il déposa des baisers sur tout mon visage, puis colla son front au mien.

-Regarde-moi… Ne te concentre sur rien d'autre que moi.

Ses yeux étaient plantés dans les miens, je m'efforçais de faire ce qu'il me murmurait. Je soupirais en constatant que le mal s'atténuait peu à peu. Cependant, mes forces me quittaient en même temps que le poison. Il me colla contre lui, mes yeux se fermèrent doucement.

-C'est fini, mon amour…

OoOoOoOoO

Ce fut un contact sur ma joue qui me réveilla. Nous étions arrivés. Seth sortit et me tendit la main pour m'aider à descendre. Ma mère accourut dehors en le voyant devoir m'aider à marcher droit.

-Elle va bien ?!

-Elle a fait une crise.

-Mia ! Appela une voix derrière

Je vis Sam débouler avec toute sa troupe. Seth resserra sa prise autour de ma taille.

-Je n'ai pas le temps, il faut que je la soigne.

-Elle ne peut pas rester ici !

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Elle attire les buveurs de sang. C'est un danger. Expliqua Jacob

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Demanda ma mère

-Nous en avons encore retrouvé un à nos frontières !

-Si elle part, je pars aussi. Répliqua Seth

-Si tu quittes la meute, tu sais très bien que plus rien ne la protégera.

-Vous la tueriez ?!

-Nous n'avons pas le choix, Seth.

-Si un seul de vous tente quoique ce soit, ce sera moi qui serai un danger pour vous.

Je me tournais vers lui, abasourdie par ce retournement de situation.

-S'il s'en va, moi aussi. S'écria une voix féminine

Et je n'eus pas de mal à reconnaître sa sœur.

-Personne ne fera de mal à mon frère. Même pas en rêve.

-Nous faisions ça pour Angelica, Sam ! L'aurais-tu oublié ?

-Je la protégeais parce que sa présence ne faisait rien, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Mia.

-Alors tu briserais le serment que tu as fait à une amie, pour un stupide pacte de loup ?!

Sa peau se mit à luire, et ses cheveux à s'agiter.

-Maman ?

-Léa, Seth, ramenez-la dans la maison. J'arrive.

Elle remit son attention sur Sam, alors qu'ils me poussaient vers l'entrée.

-Si jamais tu oses t'approcher d'elle. Toi ou un de tes sbires, tu auras affaire à moi. C'est bien clair ?! Ne t'avise même pas de venir ici, parce que...

La porte se referma sans que je puisse entendre un mot de plus. Seth m'assit sur le fauteuil, je le retins auprès de moi. Serrant sa main dans la mienne avec douceur. Il passa l'autre dans mon cou, et fronça les sourcils.

-Elisabeth, qu'est-ce que tu as dans…

Je tentais de l'empêcher de retirer le foulard, mais c'était trop tard. Le tissu tomba, laissant apparaître les fissures qui s'étaient encore prolongées par rapport à ce matin. Il passa les doigts dessus, sa peau brûlant la mienne. Cela me faisait du bien.

-Seth… Murmurais-je

Il se tourna vers moi.

-J'ai froid…

Malgré ce qu'il venait de découvrir, il sourit puis s'installa, me prenant sur ses genoux. Une vague de chaleur m'envahit, détendant tout mon corps. Me faisant oublier ce que je venais de vivre.

-De quoi parlaient-ils ?

Il me regarda avec incompréhension.

-Quand tu as dit que tu partais, Sam t'a répondu que plus rien ne me protégerait.

-C'est… Une très vieille loi de la tribu. La première et la plus importante. Elle dit qu'on ne peut pas blesser l'imprégnée d'un loup… Si ce dernier fait partie d'un clan.

Il me serra un peu plus.

-Je me fiche de ça, tu m'entends ? Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir, pour que tu sois saine et sauve. Personne ne te touchera, tant que je serais en vie.

Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes rapidement et me lovais contre lui. Il embrassa doucement les craquements de ma peau, me provoquant des frissons. Je recommençais à sombrer doucement alors qu'un chant retentissait dans l'air. Le même que celui de la dernière fois. Je luttais… Mais aucun de mes efforts n'en vint à bout.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ! Voilà c'est déjà fini :( <em>

_Je compte sur vous pour me laisser des reviews et je vous dis à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! :) _


	17. De gros soucis

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_Encore une fois désolée pour l'attente, et là c'est totalement de ma faute ! x( _

_Je n'ai eu aucune inspiration depuis longtemps pour ce chapitre et j'ai galéré à l'écrire malgré qui soit court. Alors je suis hyper hyper mécontente de moi ! _

_Sinon quand même merci au Guest qui a publié une review la dernière fois ;) Tu vas comprendre pourquoi elle a des fissures dans ce chapitre, rien d'exceptionnel je t'assure ;p _

_Et merci aussi à tous les followers ! :) _

_Comme je vous le disais chapitre assez court, mais la fin va vous laisser ... Enfin je vous laisse voir ! ^^ _

_Bonne Lecture à tous et à toutes ! :)_

* * *

><p>Couchée sur le lit, je baladais mon regard sur le plafond. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs nuits que Morphée ne me prenait plus dans ses doux bras. Les jours se rallongeaient, les minutes devenaient des heures. Sois je mourrais de chaud, sois je mourrais de froid. C'était une horreur, une torture. Je tournais la tête sur le côté et observais envieusement Seth. Lui au moins, il arrivait à dormir sans problème. Fort heureusement, le soleil se leva enfin. J'attendais d'entendre ma mère se lever, mais alors que je dégageais la couverture pour m'asseoir, des bras entourèrent mon ventre et me ramenèrent sur le matelas. Le rire de Seth percuta les murs de la chambre alors que je poussais un cri de surprise. Je lui lançais un regard noir qui eut l'effet de le faire sourire encore plus. Il embrassa le bout de mon nez et caressa doucement mon visage. Je fermais les yeux, laissant la chaleur de son corps m'envahir en soupirant. Depuis quelques jours, il s'était trouvé une passion à inspecter chacune des fissures qui traversaient mon cou. Les seules qu'il pouvait arriver à atteindre d'ailleurs. Toutes les autres étaient situées sur ma poitrine, mes bras, mes jambes et je passe… Pourtant, quand je les touchais moi-même, je ne sentais aucun creusement dans ma peau. Aucune crevasse. Comme si elles faisaient partie de moi, qu'elles étaient à l'intérieur de moi. Et je ne trouvais aucun moyen pour les cacher puisqu'elles étaient devenues bleues, presque violettes.<p>

-Tu n'as pas encore dormi… Murmura-t-il alors qu'il passait ses doigts sous mes yeux

Je baissais la tête, geste qui le fit reculer un peu.

-Ça fait longtemps que je ne dors plus. Déclarais-je en me levant

Il passa par-dessus le lit, puis me prit contre lui avant même la porte ne soit ouverte.

-Je suis fatiguée… Dis-je d'une voix à peine audible

-Bientôt se sera fini, Elisabeth.

Je me crispais, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?

-J'ai peur que rien ne soit plus comme avant après ça.

-Rien ne sera plus comme avant ! Rit-il

-Pas au niveau de moi, Seth ! Criais-je en m'écartant brutalement

Il leva un sourcil.

-Eh si après je devenais méprisante avec toi, comme les loups avec les vampires… Si…

Il me prit fermement par les épaules.

-Je t'interdis de penser à ça ! Tu ne me haïras pas et je ne te haïrais pas non plus. Je t'aimerai tout le temps où tu seras un vampire.

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front, et posa sa tête sur la mienne.

-Ça va me manquer de ne plus entendre ton cœur battre.

-C'est le prix à payer pour que j'entende le tien pour le reste de ma vie.

-Je continue à dire que nous aurions pu trouver une autre solution pour défaire les Volturis.

-Seth, on est plus au Moyen-Âge où on tirait des flèches et des boulets de canon… De toute façon, ça ne servirait à rien sur eux.

-Une flèche enflammée, ça pourrait le faire.

Ce fut à mon tour de rire, et je plongeais mon nez dans son cou. Puis me libérais de son emprise, pour rejoindre ma mère dans le salon. Elle me serra dans ses bras, souriant alors que je m'asseyais.

-Alors, tu as bien dormi ?

-J'espère que ta question est ironique, maman. Ça fait quatre jours que je ne dors plus.

-Preuve que ça fait effet. Carlisle doit passer te voir tout à l'heure.

Je la fixais sans comprendre.

-Je lui ai parlé des fissures que tu as un peu partout, il trouve ça étrange et il veut vérifier ça par lui-même.

-Pourquoi est-ce que le mot étrange ne m'étonne pas…

-Il te va tellement bien. Chuchota Seth au creux de mon oreille

Je me tournais vers lui, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

-Tu ne tiens pas à la vie toi, n'oublie pas que d'ici quelques jours je pourrais te tordre le cou comme bon me semble.

Il prit un air faussement choqué en posant sa main sur sa poitrine.

-Tu n'oserais pas ?!

Je le pris fermement pour le faire tomber sur le fauteuil, ma mère partit en riant.

-Douterais-tu de mon moi vampirique ?

Il reprit le dessus en me mettant à califourchon sur lui.

-Pas la moindre seconde. C'est pour ça que je sais que ce n'est pas mon cou que tu vas tordre, mais plutôt celui de ces vampires italiens.

Je me collais à lui, ne laissant plus aucune distance entre son corps et le mien. M'abaissant pour être à sa hauteur, distillant quelques baisers dans son cou. Il ferma les yeux alors que ses mains se glissèrent presque automatiquement sur mes hanches. En ce moment, c'était plutôt moi qui avais le contrôle sur nos étreintes. Bien qu'il ait gardé un impressionnant self-control depuis le début, la balance s'était ENFIN penchée de mon côté. Le laissant pantelant à chaque fois que mes lèvres le touchaient, ou que je me trouvais vraiment trop près de lui. Alors depuis, il montrait toujours une certaine réticence à me laisser partir à chaque fois. Et voir à quel point cela m'amusait, l'exaspérait. Chacun son tour !

Je remontais jusqu'à ses joues et lui souris. Comprenant que tout allait s'arrêter là, il me retourna et se positionna au-dessus de moi. La seconde chose qui avait changé, était qu'il devenait BEAUCOUP plus entreprenant. Voilà pourquoi je ne le laissais jamais prendre le contrôle… Car je me retrouvais vite en position d'infériorité, incapable de le repousser. Bien entendu, ce fut malheureusement ce qu'il se passa. À son tour, il mordilla doucement chaque parcelle de ma peau, n'en oubliant aucune. Mes doigts fourragèrent ses cheveux corbeaux tandis que je soupirais d'aise. Tout mon être s'enflammait progressivement.

-Seth… Soufflais-je

Je retins un gémissement de plaisir en me mordant violemment la lèvre inférieure. Fort heureusement, je n'eus pas le goût du sang qui se répand… Manque de ce liquide dans mes veines. Le soubresaut qui agita tout mon corps ne fit qu'agrandir son sourire carnassier. Soudain, alors que j'allais atteindre le point de non-retour où plus personne ne m'aurait arrêté, j'entendis la porte de la maison s'ouvrir. Encore totalement en proie à l'émotion qui venait de me traverser, il se recula et m'aida à me redresser. Puis il me plaqua contre lui, une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

-Je t'aurais la prochaine fois… Susurra-t-il avant de prendre possession de mes lèvres pour un baiser qui fut à mon goût trop court.

Aussitôt, Carlisle passa l'arche du salon.

-Bonjour Elisabeth.

Encore gênée par la boule qui s'était créée dans ma gorge, je le saluais de la main.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Comme quelqu'un qui va bientôt devenir immortel. Réussis-je à dire difficilement

Je vis Seth étouffer un rire tant ma voix partait légèrement en vrille.

-Je vois ça… Dit-il en lançant un regard complice à mon petit-ami

Mes joues devinrent encore plus rouges qu'elles ne devaient déjà l'être.

-Alors ! Mia m'a parlé de… Fissures.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment ça, mais j'en ai partout. Expliquais-je en dévoilant mon cou

Il fut de suite attiré par ce qui je lui dévoilais, et ses doigts furent bien vite en train de m'examiner. Il resta perplexe durant quelques minutes.

-Tu dis que tu en as partout ?

-Mes jambes, mes bras, mon ventre…

-Ce ne sont pas des fissures.

-Vraiment ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Ce sont juste tes veines qui se noircissent à cause du venin, ça m'étonne que tu ne sois pas en train de te tordre de douleur.

-Est-ce-que ça va partir ?

-Après la transformation. Ne t'en fait pas, tu ne resteras pas avec ça très longtemps.

-Tant mieux, je ne me voyais pas avoir tout le temps un foulard, un jean et un pull.

De nouveau, la porte s'ouvrit après qu'on ait toqué. Je lançais un regard interrogateur à ma mère qui se tenait dans le couloir. Son visage changea d'expression.

-Salut, Elisabeth ! S'écria la voix de Lili

Je me tournais vers Seth en vitesse en lui faisant signe de la faire partir. Mais elle arriva bien assez tôt dans la pièce, j'eus juste le temps de remonter le col de mon sweat. Elle sourit à Seth et s'assit près de moi. Carlisle rejoignit ma mère.

-Est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire ce qu'il ne va pas ?

-Je… Euh… Tu sais… La mononucléose…

-Encore ?!

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait parti. Essayais-je en haussant les épaules

-Dans quelques semaines elle sera sur pied. Finit Carlisle

Je le remerciais du regard.

-Alors prends-bien soin de toi, Lis'.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et je me levais. Mais tout à coup, elle m'arrêta.

-Elisabeth… Ton cou…

Mes yeux s'arrondirent, ainsi que ceux des autres. Elle tendit la main pour relever la manche de mon habit, je tentais de me dégager. Cependant, elle semblait vouloir savoir ce que c'était. Elle prit fermement mon bras et remonta le tissu d'un coup sec.

-C'est pas la mononucléose ça, Elisabeth !

Je rivais mon attention sur Carlisle, lui non plus ne savait pas quoi faire.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu as ? Demanda-t-elle en colère

-Rien Lili, je t'assure. Dis-je en me débattant

-Tu rigoles ou quoi ?! T'as vu les marques que tu as sur toi ?!

-Je…

-Tu quoi ?! Dis-moi Elisabeth ! Tu vas mourir c'est ça ?

De nouveau, je me tournais vers ma mère, puis Seth, puis le vampire. Ils m'ordonnaient tous non, mais j'étais perdue. Devais-je lui dire… ?

* * *

><p><em>Eh voilà ! Je vous avais bien dit que la fin allait vous laisser ... Enfin, dites-moi dans une review comment vous vous sentez après cette fin ;D <em>

_Alors pensez-vous qu'elle va lui dire ? Ou sinon comment va-t-elle s'en sortir ? _

_Je ne vous promets pas le prochain chapitre dans une semaine ou moins ou plus, car je suis très irrégulière pour cette fiction :/ Mais je vais essayer de me concentrer à mort dessus ^^ _

_Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt :) _


	18. Tout s'écroule

_Hello tout le monde ! Je suis enfin là pour la suite !_

_ Et j'ai bien galéré, je peux vous le dire ... Car depuis plusieurs semaines d'écriture, je ne fais qu'effacer et ré-écrire, effacer et ré-écrire ... J'ai eu beaucoup de doutes quant à la fin du chapitre :/ Alors j'espère sincèrement que vous aimerez ! :) _

_Merci beaucoup à La Plume de Sucre, et EmmabaX3 ;) Ainsi qu'aux followers ^^ _

_Bon en espérant encore une fois que vous aimerez ;) _

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

><p>Je restais muette face à mon amie. Comment pouvais-je lui dire que d'ici quelques jours, j'allais me transformer en une créature n'étant même pas censée exister ?! C'était totalement impensable. Les Volturis étaient toujours à l'affût du moindre faux pas. Ils la tueraient sans hésitation. D'une parce qu'elle serait au courant du secret le plus gros de la Terre, et de deux car ils savent que cela me ferait horriblement souffrir. Ils voulaient me provoquer jusqu'à ce que je ne tienne plus et que mon instinct prenne le dessus. Comprenaient juste que cela pouvait les mener à leur mort ?<p>

-Elisabeth, je ne bougerai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce que tu as !

Carlisle guettait ma réaction. Il voyait bien que j'étais bouche bée, n'ayant aucune idée pour nous sortir de ce pétrin.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire, Lili…

-D'accord, je vois très bien à quel jeu tu joues.

Je levais un sourcil.

-Au début j'étais comme ta meilleure amie, on arrêtait jamais de se parler au téléphone ou en cours… Mais maintenant tu as Seth, tu as la huitième merveille du monde ! Alors maintenant tu te fiches de moi !

Elle prit violemment son sac et essaya de s'en aller.

-Essaie de comprendre, je t'en prie ! Suppliais-je

-Comprendre QUOI, Elisabeth ? Que tu es malade et que tu ne veux rien me dire parce que tu te fous de tes amis ?! Ça je l'ai compris, ne t'en fais pas !

Elle ouvrit la porte et la panique prit possession de tout mon corps. J'étais à deux doigts de tout lui dire.

-Si je ne te le dis pas, c'est parce que je ne veux pas qu'ils te fassent du mal, Lili ! Hurlais-je

-Mais qui, Elisabeth,?! Dis-moi qui, et là je te croirai sans problème !

-Les Volturis ! M'époumonais-je sans réfléchir

Je ne me rendis compte de ma bêtise, que lorsque les mots sortirent. Il était trop tard désormais.

-Les quoi ?

-Je… Rah ! Ça m'énerve ! M'écriais-je en m'arrachant des cheveux

-Non ?! Sérieusement ?! Ça t'énerve ? Eh bien moi aussi ça me gave, Elisabeth !

Elle claqua la porte, laissant un grand silence dans le couloir. Ma gorge se serrait et mes yeux me brûlaient. J'étais pleine d'amertume, de haine… J'avais laissé partir la seule amie que j'ai eue tout au long de ma vie !

-Ma rose ? Appela prudemment ma mère

Une larme tomba sur ma joue, automatiquement je fermais les yeux. Obligée de crisper la mâchoire pour m'empêcher de hurler ma rage, ou de laisser mes pleurs s'échapper. J'étais détruite. Quand est-ce que le sort arrêterait de se déchaîner sur moi ? Et en plus je venais de faire la plus grosse gaffe de l'univers. Ils allaient la tuer, en faire des morceaux et se délecter de me voir devenir folle. Je me tournais vers Carlisle qui avait un air désolé sur le visage. Ne supportant pas leurs regards posés sur moi, je m'enfuis encore une fois. Comme tous les moments où je me sentais désarmée, seule.

Sous les appels de ma mère, je montais dans la voiture alors qu'une pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur la réserve. La route défila sans que je ne sache où j'allais précisément. Cela me rappela beaucoup trop le jour où j'étais partie de chez les Cullen. La même blessure, la même boule dans l'estomac et la gorge. Tout ça était bien trop lourd à porter pour moi. J'avais pris seule la décision de devenir ce que j'aurais dû être, mais jamais il n'avait été question d'autant de souffrance émotionnelle. Je ne faisais que tomber du haut d'une tour en m'écrasant brutalement sur le bitume. Espérant qu'à chaque chute, je ne me relèverais pas et que tout prendrait fin. Que je cesserais de me battre, et de survivre. Les Volturis n'attendaient que ça… Que je me rende pour qu'ils puissent mieux me tordre et me casser. Cette bataille n'aurait jamais de fin… Chaque camp était trop fier pour tout stopper. Chaque camp avait une raison de ne pas abandonner.

La guerre provoque des ravages collatéraux. Ils m'en infligeaient, seulement je n'arrivais pas à leur rendre les coups. Je n'étais pas assez forte pour les affronter. Le temps d'attente afin que je devienne un vampire était trop long. Ils pouvaient s'amuser encore et encore, sans jamais s'arrêter. J'avais très bien réussi à comprendre qu'ils voulaient me faire plier. Comme le vent avec un arbre ou un roseau. Comment rivaliser avec des vampires qui ont vécu des siècles et des siècles, alors que l'on a que seize ans. Je n'ai jamais participé à des combats, ni à la révolution. Eux probablement. Ils étaient plus rusés que moi et en tiraient donc tous les avantages.

Je me garais dans un chemin de terre, loin de la route. Mon téléphone sonnait depuis une demi-heure… Mon poing tomba sur le volant. Mes excès de colère devenaient de plus en plus violents chaque jour. Soufflant un bon coup, j'ouvris la boîte à gants en priant pour y trouver ce que je voulais. Et heureusement, il était encore là. Le carnet de ma mère… Si au début j'avais eu peur de le lire, j'y trouvais désormais un certain réconfort. Lire ce qu'elle écrivait au fur et à mesure des jours où elle était enfermée me faisait du bien. J'en découvrais un peu plus sur elle à chaque page. Comment elle passait ses journées. Seulement la page que je venais de tourner était différente. L'écriture était bâclée, c'était cependant bien la sienne. C'était comme si elle devait se dépêcher d'écrire avant que quelqu'un ne voit ça. Mes yeux glissèrent sur les mots de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure que le rythme s'intensifiait. Elle avait peur… Je pouvais presque voir ses doigts trembler alors qu'elle écrivait. Et tout à coup… Je fis une découverte, à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout. Mes doigts se crispèrent sur la page et la couverture du livre.

-Oh merde… Murmurais-je

Je ne savais pas comment réagir à ce que je venais de voir. J'étais bloquée sur la phrase qui m'avait tout dit. À présent, tout était clair dans mon esprit. J'avais compris toute l'histoire depuis le début, connaissant le moindre détail de ce qu'il s'était passé. Si j'avais su qu'un si gros secret se cachait là-dedans... Voilà pourquoi ma mère voulait me le donner.

Je me répétais que ce ne pouvait être ça, mais les mots étaient bien là et il n'y en avait plus aucun qui arrivait à sortir de ma bouche. J'étais comme deux ronds de flancs. La boule dans ma gorge me brûla et je réussis à dire quelque chose. Enfin… C'était plus un hurlement qu'une parole… Plaquant ma main sur ma bouche, je me mordis presque les doigts. Je n'aurais pas dû ouvrir ce fichu livre… Que devais-je faire à présent… Leur dire ou tout garder pour moi ? Je devais me décider rapidement, tout ça m'avait fait perdre une matinée.

Mon téléphone vibra encore une fois, c'était Seth.

-Allo ?

Je l'entendis soupirer.

-Oh mon Dieu, Elisabeth ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs…

-Je vais bien, Seth… J'avais besoin de… _(Mon regard se tourna vers le carnet)_ De… Réfléchir… De toute façon j'allais rentrer.

-Fais attention.

Cette surveillance 24 heures sur 24 commençait à m'ennuyer. Je remis le contact et me dirigeais vers la maison. Le journal m'obnubilait, occupait mes pensées. Tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables m'étaient passés dans la tête… Mais alors celui-là… C'était le pire. Arrêter à un feu rouge, je me remis à crier et lancer une vague de jurons.

-Pourquoi MOI ?! Sérieusement, vous ne pouviez pas choisir quelqu'un d'autre ?!

À vrai dire, je n'étais pas si étonnée que cela par ce que je venais d'apprendre. Disons que… J'étais vraiment hors de moi que ça puisse être une réalité. J'en venais même à me demander ce que j'avais fait pour mériter ça ! Toute ma vie s'était bien déroulée jusqu'à mes seize ans ! Pourquoi 16 ans ?! C'est quelque chose qu'il va falloir m'expliquer en long en large et en travers.

Un éclair me frappa soudainement. Est-ce-que ma mère, Carlisle et Sam le savaient ? Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de leur en parler. Je me promis que ça tournerait mal s'ils étaient au courant. Nous nous étions tous fait une promesse…

-PLUS DE SECRETS On avait dit PLUS DE SECRETS !

Ma garant devant la maison, je soufflais un bon coup avant de poser ma tête contre la vitre.

_-Allez, Elisabeth… Une attitude normale et posée…_

Je pris le journal en le glissant dans la poche de mon sweat. Le cacher était ma première et principale mission. Ma mère m'accueillit lorsque je passais la porte. Seth n'était plus là.

-Elisabeth, on avait dit plus de sorties !

-Tu peux comprendre que j'avais besoin de rester seule ou pas ?! Je viens de perdre ma meilleure amie à cause d'une saleté de clique de vampires italiens qui veut ma peau !

-Tu as fait des choix, Elisabeth ! À toi de les assumer. Tu as voulu redevenir un vampire, je t'avais prévenu qu'il y aurait des dégâts !

-Je t'interdis de me mettre tout sur le dos, c'est clair ?! Tout ce que je fais, c'est pour vous éviter une mort atroce !

-Personne ne t'a demandé de le faire.

Je fus prise d'un rire nerveux.

-Très bien ! À ce que je constate tout le monde veut me voir morte plutôt que vampire !

Je partis en trombe, les poings serrés. Je bloquais l'entrée une fois rentrée dans ma chambre, et m'assis à même le sol. Il fallait que mes nerfs redescendent un petit peu… Sinon j'allais tout exploser dans la maison. Carlisle m'avait déjà comparé à une bombe à retardement. J'étais assez d'accord.

C'est une fois un peu plus calme, que je décidais d'aller prendre une douche pour me changer un peu les idées. Mais avant d'aller dans la salle de bains, le livre fut caché dans un endroit où personne ne pourrait le trouver.

Une fois devant le miroir, j'enlevais mon pull et eus presque envie de pleurer en me voyant. Mon corps était recouvert de veines noires et bleuâtres. Mon ventre, mes jambes, ma poitrine… Tout sans exception. Le venin coulait à l'intérieur, je le sentais en permanence. Ça faisait une ligne froide, presque gelée, et parfois il me provoquait des brûlures intérieures. Le feu et la glace… Comme si mon corps cherchait à résister à ce poison. Eh dire que cette chose a toujours fait partie de moi… Après m'être observée pendant plus de dix minutes, j'eus enfin le courage de me détourner et d'aller sous l'eau. C'est là que ma carapace se craquela peu à peu et que les larmes coulèrent. J'avais perdu ma seule amie et venais de faire une découverte qui bouleversait tout.

Au fond de moi, je souhaitais avoir connu une vie normale. Comme celle de toutes les filles de mon âge, qui rient et aiment en permanence. Ces filles que rien ne touche, qui se fichent de ce qu'il pourrait se passer demain. Tout ce dont elles se soucient, c'est la couleur de leur vernis ou la tenue qu'elles vont porter pour aller au lycée. Qui ont des parents qui les félicitent constamment des progrès qu'elles font ou des choses qu'elles accomplissent. Moi ma vie n'avait jamais été comme ça… La première fois où je suis allée à l'école, était le jour de mes seize ans. Puis j'ai découvert que le garçon que j'aimais est un loup. Ensuite qu'une bande de vampires est à mes trousses, que ma mère n'est en fait pas ma mère. Et là maintenant, je suis en train de pleurer dans une douche parce que j'aurais voulu connaître autre chose que tout ça. Rien n'était normal autour de moi.

Ne pouvant plus tenir, je sortis en m'enroulant dans mon peignoir et ne cherchais même pas à me sécher ou à essuyer le mascara qui avait coulé sur mes joues. Après m'être allongée dans le lit, je passais les couvertures au-dessus de moi de sorte qu'on ne me voit plus. Et même si je ne pouvais pas dormir, je fermais les yeux en essayant de rêver.

OoOoOoOoO

Le temps passa plus rapidement que ce que j'avais prévu. Il était 18 heures lorsque mon téléphone sonna de nouveau.

-Lili ?

-Elisabeth, il faut que tu viennes m'aider ! Dit-elle à bout de souffle

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?!

-Après notre dispute j'ai cherché qui était les gens dont tu m'avais parlé, et… Je sais pas, j'ai eu un accident sur la route et… Je suis dans le bois près de chez moi, quelqu'un me suit.

Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade.

-Reste en ligne d'accord ?

Je me jetais sur les premiers vêtements que je trouvais et passais le débardeur, le gilet à fleurs et mon jean. Mes converses furent nouées en un clin d'œil.

-Tu es toujours là ?

-Oui, je suis toujours en train de courir.

-Essaie de retourner chez toi, Lili. C'est une question de vie ou de mort, au sens littéral !

-Je ne fais que ça depuis tout à l'heure, mais c'est comme si je tourne en rond !

Je descendis les escaliers à toute vitesse, ma mère était dans sa chambre.

-Je t'en prie, Elisabeth, dépêche-toi ! Ils sont juste derrière.

La voiture cala une ou deux fois avant de bien vouloir démarrer. Au moment où j'allais parler, un cri strident se fit entendre dans mon téléphone.

-Lili ?!

Tout coupa d'un seul coup.

-Mais qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait ?!

Je composais le numéro de Seth en tremblant.

-Réponds ! Hurlais-je en doublant quelqu'un

De nouveau, je me mis à pleurer et à paniquer. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, tout serait de ma faute. Alors que je ne cessais de crier pour qu'il réponde, la messagerie se mit en route. Le téléphone vola sur le siège passager et je freinais d'un coup lorsque la voiture de Lili apparut sur le trottoir. Sans enlever les clés, ni prendre quoique ce soit je me jetais dans le bois ou la boue était parsemée de traces de pas.

Je l'appelais sans m'arrêter, mais il n'y avait pas de réponse. Il n'y avait pas un bruit autour de moi, et j'étais deux fois plus fatiguée que d'ordinaire. Quelque chose était arrivé, je le savais. Je n'avais pas été assez rapide. Tout à coup, mon pied heurta quelque chose. Le téléphone de Lili. Mon ventre se tordait déjà. Je gravis une colline en manquant de tomber plus de trois fois, et c'est là que mon cœur s'arrêta de battre. Je partais en milliards de miettes irrécupérables. Elle était là sur le sol, couverte de terre.

-Non ! Non !

Je m'agenouillais à ses côtés, la secouant dans tous les sens.

-PAS TOI !

C'était comme si on avait arraché mon cœur et qu'on l'avait écrasé. Mes ongles se plantèrent dans sa peau, agrippèrent son T-shirt. Elle était morte. MORTE ! Ma vue fut troublée par les larmes et la forêt, parcourue de mes hurlements de douleur. Sa tête tomba dans l'autre sens et c'est là que je vis qu'elle avait une morsure.

-Tu es arrivée trop tard, ma chère Elisabeth…

La haine me piqua au vif à l'instant même où sa voix parvint à mes oreilles.

-Aro… Grognais-je en me relevant

Il me regarda d'un air triste.

-Nous t'avions prévenu ! Les Volturis ne donnent pas de secondes chances. Dit Caïus

-JE VOUS DÉTESTE ! M'époumonais-je en marchant vers Aro

Il arrêta le coup que je voulais lui donner, attrapant mes poignets.

-Je ne sais pas comment ma mère a fait pour vous supporter !

-Qu'est-qu'elle raconte, mon frère ?

Il me jeta un regard noir.

-Allez-y, Aro ! Racontez-leur, que l'on voit leur réaction ! Dites-leur que vous avez enfreint l'une des plus importantes règles des vampires !

-Mensonge ! Protesta le blond

Un craquement de branche se fit entendre et le temps que je me retourne, ils étaient partis. J'étais seule désormais… Et encore plus meurtrie à cause de Lili qui était là, morte. Je tombais à genoux près d'elle, et la pris dans mes bras comme si elle n'était pas partie.

-Tu es juste en train dormir… Sanglotais-je

Mes doigts se frayèrent un chemin dans ses longs cheveux blonds, sur son visage serein.

-Je suis désolée ! Tout est de ma faute…

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, puis une douce caresse longea mon bras. Je relevais la tête pour découvrir un loup juste en face de moi, et pas n'importe lequel.

-Seth… Réussis-je à dire

Il s'approcha doucement, mais se mit sur ses gardes dès que les autres arrivèrent. Des grognements provenaient de tous les côtés et un énorme au pelage noir, se détacha du lot. À ma grande surprise, Seth se mit en position de défense devant moi en montrant les dents. Je restais accrochée à Lili, et poussais un petit cri lorsqu'un des loups tenta de s'avancer vers moi et qu'il le fit reculer en le mordant plusieurs fois. Un autre, blanc, se posta derrière moi à son tour en grognant. Tous les autres baissèrent les oreilles et partirent en constatant qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à passer. Seth revint vers moi, frotta sa tête contre mon épaule. Je lâchais finalement Lili, afin de le prendre dans mes bras. Tout du moins dans la mesure du possible, quand je sentis une douleur intenable dans la poitrine. Ma respiration se coupa et mes doigts glissèrent le long de son cou. Mes veines se noircirent, le liquide gelé fit son apparition. J'allais mourir.

* * *

><p><em>Eh voilà c'est la fin :(<br>_

_Encore une fois j'espère que vous avez aimé ;) J'ai bossé et bossé pour le finir x) Et le pire c'est que je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite du résultat ... _

_Laissez-moi une review pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ;) Et je voudrais que répondiez à une question qui me trotte dans la tête : Voulez-vous un lemon ?! ( Ouf, ça y est je l'ai dit xD ) Personnellement, cela ne me gêne pas d'en écrire un, donc si vous en voulez un manifestez -vous afin que je le sache ^^ _

_Encore merci à tous d'avoir lu, et je vais essayer de poster vite :) _

_Je vous dis à très bientôt ! _


	19. La perte

_Coucou tout le monde ! Comme promis me voilà pour la suite :) _

_Vous avez été pas mal à me répondre lorsque je vous ai demandé si vous vouliez la suite de cette histoire, et je vous en remercie ! _

_Merci à M MADI ANNIA, EmmabaX3, Virginie56, Guest, Pikaworm, Guest, Eva et Marine pour vos réponses ;) _

_Donc voilà, je tiens ma promesse et vous livre ce chapitre ! J'avoue qu'il est assez court, mais le prochain qui arrivera vous fera plaisir j'en suis sûre :) Je préviens de suite que justement, il y aura un lemon la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons sur cette fiction ... C'est le premier que j'écrirai alors pitié soyez indulgents avec moi._

_Sur ce je vous laisse lire, ça fait longtemps que vous attendez ça hihi _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em>Le chagrin comporte cinq étapes. Elles nous semblent à tous différentes, mais il y en a toujours cinq : le déni, la colère, les négociations, la dépression, l'acceptation.<em>

** Grey's Anatomy.**

* * *

><p>Je sentais mes veines se geler, et les voyais noircir beaucoup trop rapidement à mon goût. Une douleur insurmontable s'était emparée de mon corps tout entier. La glace me brûlait au vif, et je n'aurais su dire si j'avais plus chaud que froid. Tout était flou dans mon esprit, mes pensées n'étaient rivées que sur le poison qui s'infiltrait à une allure rapide dans mon sang. Je n'avais pas souffert durant des jours, à présent la souffrance était deux fois pire. L'air commençait à se faire rare, à moins que ce ne soit de nouveau une illusion, comme lors de ma dernière crise. Je respire, mais je n'ai aucun moyen de le comprendre à cause du mal qui me ronge.<p>

Le moment était vraiment bien choisi. J'étais dans la forêt, seule en compagnie de Seth et d'un autre loup. Comment auraient-ils pu m'aider ? La meute allait revenir à l'assaut. C'était extrêmement facile de m'avoir, là maintenant. Surtout vu l'état dans lequel je me trouve. Les autres n'attendaient que ça … Ils étaient comme les Volturis, des vautours attendant la mort ou une faiblesse de leur proie. La plupart me haïssent parce que je suis une « buveuse de sang », comme ils aiment dire. Alors me voir me tordre sur le sol, allait être jubilatoire pour eux. Ce ne l'était pas pour les deux autres.

Et quand je crus m'éteindre dans le bois, une chaleur, comme une piqûre me toucha le bras. Seth était là … Ou plutôt, le Seth humain. J'étais impossible de prononcer son nom, par manque de souffle, pour éviter de hurler et d'attirer tous les prédateurs. Même lui me faisait mal, et ce rien qu'en me touchant. Je me crispais à chaque fois que sa main se posait sur moi. Il regarda partout autour de lui, paniqué. Je sentis ses mains passer en-dessous de mes genoux pour me porter. L'air manquait à mes poumons.

-Tiens bon, Elisabeth. Murmura-t-il

Je m'agrippais à son épaule en guise de réponse, alors qu'il dévalait la pente. L'autre loup n'était plus là désormais. Assez rapidement, je me retrouvais dans la voiture. La route défila devant mes yeux, sans pour autant me faire oublier l'horrible douleur qui tiraillait mon corps. Seth jetait des regards inquiets vers moi toutes les deux secondes, et la vitesse augmentait toutes les deux secondes. Il passait feux rouges, sur feux rouges. Mes ongles se plantaient sur la poignée, le siège … J'étais en pleine agonie. C'était comme un virus vous rongeant le cerveau et tout le reste. Mon humanité me quittait doucement, je sentais déjà mes instincts de vampire reprendre le dessus. Toute ma résistance partait en lambeaux. Pourquoi n'était-ce pas aussi simple que dans les films ? Boire le sang, mourir et se réveiller ensuite. Au moins, ma souffrance n'aurait duré qu'une demi minute et encore … Personne ne pouvait-il abréger cette fichue torture ?!

Je me sentis à nouveau soulevée, sans avoir le temps de comprendre où j'étais. De toute façon, je m'en fichais. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'on me tue avant que le venin ne le fasse. Tout d'abord la voiture de Carlisle entra dans mon champ de vision, puis celle de ma mère. C'est les seules choses que je reconnus facilement, même le paysage était trop flou pour mes pauvres yeux. Tout mon être se réchauffa alors qu'une porte s'ouvrait violemment. Seth me posa avec douceur sur un canapé. J'étais chez moi … Une nouvelle fois, une piqûre me fit revenir à la réalité. Seulement celle-ci était glaciale.

-Carlisle … Réussis-je à dire entre deux spasmes

-Calme toi, d'accord … Si tu te détends la douleur sera plus supportable.

Je voulais faire ce qu'il me disait, laisser s'échapper le mal. Mais c'était impossible, inimaginable. Il était bien présent, et ce depuis trop longtemps.

-Il faut le remède, Mia ! La dose de venin est trop importante, si je ne fais rien ça va la tuer.

La seringue passa brièvement devant mes yeux, cependant, je me rendis compte qu'elle était bien là quand l'aiguille se planta dans ma poitrine. J'accueillis cette délivrance avec bonheur, bien qu'elle fut elle aussi douloureuse. Mon pouls se calma directement, mes veines passèrent du noir au gris clair. Je pus enfin souffler, c'était fini …

-Je n'ai mis que la moitié, Elisabeth. Les effets seront temporaires, tu en deviendras une dans quelques jours.

-Quelques jours ?! S'écria Seth

-Je ne peux pas me permettre de la laisser comme ça des mois … Ou les conséquences seront encore pires.

Je le vis passer sa main sur mon visage lascivement. Le blond se leva et se pencha vers lui discrètement.

-Seth, elle a besoin de toi … Ne la laisse pas tomber, pas maintenant.

Il hocha brièvement la tête pour acquiescer, bien que j'ai toujours su que jamais il n'approuverait vraiment mon choix. Ses doigts se lièrent doucement aux miens. Sa chaleur ne me faisait plus rien, je pouvais de nouveau m'accrocher à lui dans l'espoir de retrouver une certaine normalité.

-Je t'aime, Elisabeth …Plus que n'importe quoi sur cette terre … Souffla-t-il

Un fin sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres, tandis que ma main parcourait sa joue. Avant que je ne puisse répondre, Carlisle parla.

-Que-c'est-il passé dans cette forêt ?

Je me redressais légèrement, grimaçant de la piqûre qui tiraillait mon pauvre palpitant. Il me fixa, attendant l'histoire tout comme ma mère. Et pendant un instant, mes yeux se perdirent dans l'observation d'un rien. Que-c'était-il passé dans ce bois, Elisabeth ? Je n'avais pas les mots pour lui expliquer que là-bas, on m'avait enlevé une partie de moi. Une partie que j'aurais voulu garder à jamais à mes côtés, avidement. J'eus honte d'avoir oublié ce vide, durant les minutes où le poison avait infiltré mon sang. J'avais honte, et j'étais anéantie en y repensant. Elle avait été pour moi, pendant un court laps de temps, mon tout. Une amie avec qui rire, une sœur avec qui parler, à qui je pouvais tout dire. Non … Pas tout … Et c'était ça qui lui avait coûté la vie.

Les trois me regardaient avec un étrange sentiment sur le visage, puis je compris, en les observant de plus près, que c'était de la pitié. Ils avaient vu un tas de sentiments me traverser en seulement 5 secondes. De l'eau se mit à couler sur ma joue, et la note salée que cette dernière avait, m'informa que c'était des larmes.

-Elle est morte … Finis-je par admettre

C'est étrange, mais malgré l'avoir vu sans vie sur le sol, j'avais encore un espoir que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve. Et dire de vive voix, que la mort l'avait appelé, brisait ce minuscule espoir.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne fis pas tout de suite attention à la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit. Ce fut uniquement quand Sam et Jacob entrèrent, que je m'en rendis compte.

-Il va falloir qu'on parle. Dit-il sèchement à ma mère qui avait fait barrage avec son corps

-Pas maintenant, Sam.

-Pas maintenant ?! Une fille est morte, mais il ne faut pas en discuter ?! Je t'avais dit qu'elle causerait des problèmes ici ! Je -

-ASSEZ ! M'époumonais-je

Il me regarda avec un air contrarié, comme si je venais de faire la pire erreur de ma vie. Mais j'étais épuisée, éreintée et endeuillée. Tout ce que je voulais c'est être au calme.

-Reste en dehors de ça. Grogna-t-il

Je m'avançais, peinant à marcher droit.

-Sortez de chez moi. Rétorquais-je sur le même ton

-Ce n'est pas sur nous que tu auras l'autorité. Intervint Jacob

-Je ne suis pas un loup, et vous n'êtes pas mes chefs, c'est clair ! Alors sortez de chez moi ! ...Vous pensez que je me fiche de ce qui vient de se produire ? Que je ne sais pas que c'est de ma faute ?! C'était mon amie ! C'est à cause de moi si elle est morte, c'est ma faute ! Et je n'ai pas besoin de deux chiens galeux qui pensent être capables de faire respecter les lois, pour me le rappeler !

-Les paroles d'une buveuse de sang…

-Tu ne sais rien de moi ! Tu ne sais rien, de ce que j'ai affronté ! RIEN DU TOUT ! Tu crois que je suis comme eux ? Que je suis comme ces monstres qui l'ont tuée ? C'est une preuve que tu ne me connais pas. JAMAIS, je ne l'aurais tuée, tu m'entends ?! Jamais ! J'aurais donné ma vie, pour sauver la sienne ! Et là, maintenant, je donnerai n'importe quoi pour qu'on me la ramène ...

Mes yeux furent brouillés par les larmes, mes paroles, coupées par mes sanglots. Mes jambes me lâchèrent sous l'épuisement, mais je sentis quelqu'un me rattraper.

-Seth …

Je sentis la chaleur de ses doigts se répandre dans mon cou, calmant un tant soit peu mon pouls. Ma mère les fixa tour à tour, les iris luisants de colère.

-Emmène-la dans un endroit où elle sera tranquille.

Il acquiesça, et son bras repassa une nouvelle fois sous mes genoux. Le vent frais de l'extérieur agita mes cheveux, me faisant frissonner. Dès que la route défila, mon chagrin s'atténua. Le silence présent dans l'habitacle m'apaisa. Le manque de sommeil se fit enfin ressentir. Mes paupières se fermèrent, mais les images des Volturis et de Lili repassèrent dans mon esprit à une vitesse fulgurante. Je sursautais brusquement, les pleurs reprirent aussitôt. Son pied appuya tout à coup sur le frein.

-Elisabeth … Appela-t-il doucement

Sa main passa dans mes cheveux, mes ongles accrochèrent son poignet pendant que je retenais un maximum mes plaintes.

-Hé, regarde-moi …

Il me redressa, essuyant le liquide sur mes joues.

-C'est fini… Ils sont partis, et il n'arrivera plus rien tant que je serai là, d'accord ? Je t'emmène quelque part où tu seras en sûreté, où il n'y aura que toi et moi.

Je hochais rapidement la tête, et il embrassa tendrement mon front.

-Ne me laisse pas Seth, je t'aime … Geignis-je

-Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, je t'aime au-delà de ce monde, au-delà de tout.

Il se mit à sourire, ses mains prenant mon visage en coupe. Puis il se détacha, passa sa vitesse et se remit à rouler.

Je ne savais pas où il allait, je n'avais jamais été aussi loin. À travers la vitre, je pouvais voir les maisons indiennes, espacées les unes des autres. Il y en avait une un peu plus écartée, comme au-dessus des autres. Un feu avait été allumé au centre de l'herbe, et une dizaine de personnes étaient assises autour.

-Ils se réunissent parfois pour se raconter de vieilles histoires Quileute. Expliqua-t-il

-Tout le monde ?

-Seulement les membres de la meute et les anciens.

Je ne dis rien d'autre, ramenant mes genoux contre moi et restant captivée par les choses qui se dessinaient au fur et à mesure qu'on avançait. Malgré sa présence, je ne pouvais cesser de penser à Lili. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir trahi, et de l'avoir poussé dans la gueule du loup. Pourquoi avait-elle cherché à savoir qui étaient les Volturis ? Rien qu'à leur nom, je tressaillis et mon poing se serra. J'avais hâte de finir ce calvaire, et d'enfin pouvoir accéder à leur niveau. Pour l'instant, ils riaient de ma faiblesse. Dans quelques jours, ils riraient moins. Aro voulait me pousser jusqu'au sommet de la colère, jusqu'au point de non retour. Quelle erreur il faisait …

Un coup d'œil sur le sol de ma voiture, me fit remarquer que le carnet de ma vraie mère était encore là. J'allais me pencher pour le prendre, puis je me souvins de ce que j'y avais découvert la dernière fois. Fronçant les sourcils, j'oubliais l'idée de mettre la main dessus. Je ne pouvais toujours pas la comprendre. Grâce à elle, j'étais désormais dans un mic-mac généalogique. La page que j'avais lue m'avait pourtant donné une nette clarification des choses, mais j'aurais aimé qu'elle fasse un autre choix que celui qu'elle avait fait.

Nous passâmes dans un chemin étroit d'une forêt, puis il s'arrêta. J'ouvris ma portière, et descendis. Titubant dans le noir, j'essayais de trouver un repère quelque part. La poigne de Seth apparut dans mon dos, me guidant dans l'obscurité environnante. Il me stoppa à quelques mètres d'une porte dont j'arrivais à peine à distinguer le tour. Le bruit de la serrure parvint à mes oreilles, puis il me poussa gentillement à l'intérieur. Le noir m'accueillit encore une fois, causant ma maladresse, je me tapais contre ce qui me semblait être une table. Il alluma la lumière et je pus enfin voir où je me trouvais.

C'était un chalet tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Assez grand cela dit. On aurait pu facilement y habiter. L'entrée donnait sur un salon, une arche sur une petite cuisine et deux portes dans le fond, sûrement une chambre. Je me tournais vers lui, le questionnant du regard. Il posa ses clés sur la table contre laquelle je m'étais cognée, puis parti éclairer le reste du bâtiment.

-Je viens ici quand je veux être seul. M'exliqua-t-il quand il revint

Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes un instant, puis ses bras enserrèrent ma taille.

-Tu es en sécurité.

Mes muscles se détendirent petit à petit tandis que son étreinte se resserrait. Je trouvais une place dans le creux de son cou, soupirant. Sa présence était tout ce dont j'avais besoin à ce moment précis. Il ne me fallait que lui et rien d'autre. Il me porta jusqu'à la chambre, se doutant que la fatigue prenait le dessus. Une seule bougie faisait office de lampe. Il me posa sur le lit tout en douceur. Mon nez se fronça en repérant une odeur de citron. Je fus tellement concentrée par ce qui m'entourait que je ne fis pas attention à mes chaussures qui glissèrent une à une de mes pieds.

La chaleur qui m'entoura me fit comprendre que Seth se rapprochait de moi. Et je souris en sentant ses jambes s'entrelacer dans les miennes.

-Tu es mon univers… Susurra-t-il tout en déposant des baisers de part et d'autre de mon visage à mon épaule

Un frisson parcourut mon échine, et il rit en discernant mes joues rougies.

-Tout est de ma faute … Coupais-je

-Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir ça, Elisabeth, tu le sais.

-Si je lui avais tout raconté ça ne serait pas arrivé.

-Je peux t'assurer que la même chose se serait produite. Ils ne laissent aucun humain au courant en vie. Ce n'est pas à cause de toi …

-Mais je l'ai perdu quand même … Peinais-je et les larmes se remirent à couler

Il me serra un peu plus, et ne répondit pas. Tous les deux savions que rien n'aurait pu calmer le mal. Lili était partie pour toujours, une partie de moi avec elle. C'était la seule véritable amie que j'avais eu tout au long de mes 16 ans d'existence. L'unique. Oh Seigneur, pourquoi me l'avoir enlevé … Automatiquement, les gémissements s'évadèrent de ma bouche. Mon cœur et mon estomac se contractèrent. Une énorme boule se forma au fin fond de ma gorge. Il y avait les chagrins d'amour, comme il y avait les chagrins d'amitié. Quelle horreur que de passer par ce dernier.

* * *

><p><em>Eh voilà c'est la fin pour aujourd'hui ! :(<br>_

_On se retrouve très bientôt pour la suite ! _

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu :) _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine pour celle qui s'annonce ! A la prochaine ;) _


	20. Jamais sans moi

_Hello ! _

_Je suis contente de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ;) _

_J'ai fait de petites modifications sur cette histoire, peut-être que certains les remarqueront. En voulant me pencher sur les premiers chapitres, j'ai constaté qu'il y avait pas mal de phrases mal formulées ou remplies de fautes ... Aie ... J'ai donc corrigé et modifié tous les chapitres, pour votre bien ^^ _

_Merci aux followers comme toujours ! :) _

_Et merci à Emmabax3 pour ta review ! :) _

**_Je passe exceptionnellement ce chapitre en Rating T. Je vous avais prévenu que je faisais un lemon dans ce chapitre. Pour ceux et celles qui ne veulent pas le lire, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Il sera indiqué par ce signe : "**". Vous n'aurez plus qu'à passer la scène, la fin sera aussi signalée ;) _**

_C'est mon tout premier lemon, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! J'ai suivi les conseils de mes amis qui écrivent et mis beaucoup de temps pour le faire, donc je croise les doigts ! _

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Le soleil ne me réveilla pas ce matin-là. La rare clarté de l'automne avait laissé place à la brume de l'hiver. Le gel recouvrait toute la fenêtre et la neige virevoltait dans les airs. Nous étions le 21 Décembre. Cela faisait déjà deux jours que j'étais avec Seth dans le chalet. Seigneur, qu'est-ce que j'aimais cet endroit. Personne ne venait nous déranger. Il n'y avait que nous deux, comme si le monde n'existait plus dehors. Ces murs étaient un rempart au mal qui m'attendait. Je pouvais repousser l'échéance autant que je le voulais. Seulement, on ne peut repousser l'inévitable éternellement.<p>

Il me ramena doucement vers lui, encerclant ma taille de son bras. Je tournais la tête, un sourire sur les lèvres. Plus le temps passait, plus j'étais accro à lui. Pour moi, il était difficile d'aimer une personne encore plus qu'on le fait déjà. Mais il était mon exception.

Lentement, son doigt dessina mes traits, son autre main caressa ma nuque. C'était ces moments-ci que je préférais le plus.

-Je suis toujours persuadé de tout connaître de toi, et dès que je te regarde de plus près, je trouve toujours un détail qui m'a échappé… Chuchota-t-il admiratif

Son regard me prenait toujours au plus profond de moi. Il me laissait sans défense, réduisait mes barrières à néant. Je me retournais de façon à lui faire face, embrassant délicatement le bout de son nez. Il eut un léger rire, m'enserrant plus fortement.

Je me libérais de son étreinte, dégageant les couvertures afin de me lever. Ce fut à mon tour de rire quand un soupir se fit entendre. J'ouvris tous les rideaux de la grande pièce, découvrant que la neige était bien tombée durant la nuit. J'appréciais regarder la couverture blanche s'épaissir au fur et à mesure.

Seth arriva juste après moi et alluma la télé pendant que je m'occupais du reste. Mon corps se raidit en entendant les informations. Ils parlaient de Lili… Le son se coupa immédiatement.

Sa mère devait être submergée par les journalistes et la police… Ne pouvaient-ils pas la laisser faire son deuil en paix ? Pour ma part, j'avais réussi à calmer le trou dans ma poitrine... Il était encore là, un peu plus petit.

-Elisabeth ? Appela-t-il

-Ça va… Assurais-je en collant ma tête au carreau

Je le sentis derrière moi, sa main dans la mienne. Il y avait tellement de choses qui me rappelaient sa présence. Aujourd'hui plus que n'importe quand. C'était bientôt Noël. Combien de fois m'avait-elle parlé de ça… C'était la fête qu'elle attendait plus.

Partant dans la salle de bains, je fouillais mon sac à la recherche d'un jean que je trouvais rapidement. Mes veines devenaient de plus en plus sombres. Ça allait bientôt être l'heure…

Je marchais jusqu'à la salle de nouveau, et trouvais Seth à côté d'un sapin. Il sourit à ma mine étonnée, mon sourcil se leva.

-Je me suis dit que tu voudrais peut-être le décorer avec moi.

-Tu sais… Enfin… Je n'ai jamais fait ça…

-Eh bien, il faut une première fois à tout. Dit-il en me tendant une guirlande rouge

Je la saisis en rigolant et l'enroulais tout autour, descendant de quelques branches. Mes mains n'avaient jamais approché un sapin d'aussi près. Je comprenais ce que Lili ressentait désormais. Attachant mes cheveux, je m'assis à même le sol, cherchant quoi percher sur les extrémités.

Une heure passa ainsi, la pièce était remplie de nos rires et de la musique. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi je m'attendais d'un Noël, mais c'était déjà très bien.

Je me relevais, admirant le résultat. Impressionnant. Il n'y avait que du rouge et de l'or. Quelques petites lumières brillaient dans le fond, elles faisaient ressortir l'éclat du reste. Un air nostalgique se dessina sur mon visage.

_2 mois plus tôt…_

_-Tu n'as jamais fait Noël ?! S'écria-t-elle_

_-Pas vraiment, non… Ma mère ne tient pas trop d'importance à ça. Répondis-je_

_Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent._

_-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si extraordinaire dans cette fête._

_-C'est celle que je préfère !_

_-Oui, pour les cadeaux. Ricanais-je_

_Elle rit, puis secoua la tête._

_-Ce que j'adore à ce moment-là, c'est que tout semble si loin de la réalité. Tous les gens aiment les autres, c'est… Il n'y a plus de conflits. Le mieux c'est d'accrocher les décorations sur la maison, et de faire le sapin ! Toutes les guirlandes et les couleurs !… Tu n'auras qu'à venir chez moi cette année ! C'est impossible que tu ne fasses pas Noël au moins une fois !_

_-C'est d'accord ! _

… … …

J'avais finalement fait ce qu'elle avait voulu que je fasse. Cependant, ce n'était pas avec mon amie que j'avais vécu cela…

-Plutôt pas mal pour une débutante. Remarqua-t-il en m'entraînant vers lui

-C'est mon imagination débordante.

-Ou parce que tu étais avec un professionnel.

-Mais oui, si tu le dis… Soufflais-je en déposant mes lèvres sur les siennes

Il agrippa le tissu dans mon dos, me collant contre son torse. Un petit cri de surprise résonna quand je rencontrais le mur. Mes doigts se cramponnèrent à ses bras. Mon cœur s'emballait, il était erratique. Mon élastique fut enlevé bien rapidement, libérant mes mèches.

-Seth, j'en ai envie…

-Elisabeth, je…

Il se recula, me laissant là, tremblante. Je maintins ses mains qui menaçaient de glisser de moi.

-Rien ne sera plus pareil…

-Quoi ? Demandais-je perdue

-C'est très particulier ce genre de chose quand on est imprégné… Expliqua-t-il en baissant la tête

-Oh…

Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre.

-Ce n'est pas que je ne te désire pas, au contraire… Je te désire énormément.

Mon teint passa au rouge à ces mots.

-Je veux juste que tu ne le fasses pas sur le coup d'un moment, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière.

-Parce que je n'ai jamais rien fait, ou il y a…

-L'imprégnation est un sentiment très fort, je te l'ai déjà raconté. C'est le lien basique, après il y en a un autre. Si tu fais ça avec moi, tu ne pourras plus t'en aller si un jour tu en as envie.

-Je ne m'en irais pas. Jamais, tu m'entends ? Tu es tout ce je veux et tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Ça ne changera pas… Le rassurais-je

Il acquiesça, embrassant lascivement mon cou. Mes ongles se plantèrent dans son épaule, poussant un long soupir. Je sentis ses doigts brûlants s'aventurer sous mon T-shirt, le long de mon dos et de mes hanches. Rien de ce que nous avions pu faire ne m'avait fait ressentir ce que je ressentais à cet instant. Il s'empara de mes lèvres avec passion et tendresse. J'essayais vainement de lui transmettre ce que j'éprouvais pour lui. Je dis vainement car aucun mot, ni geste, n'aurait pu lui dire à quel point je l'aime. À quel point je l'ai aimé dès le jour où nos regards se sont croisés.

Ses mains descendirent lentement jusqu'au haut de mes cuisses, s'attardant quelques instants. Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa nuque lorsqu'il me souleva pour aller vers la chambre et il me posa avec une délicatesse infinie sur les couvertures. Presque automatiquement, ses lèvres fondirent sur moi avec un empressement que je n'avais jamais remarqué auparavant. Un par un, les boutons de ma chemise sautèrent et lentement il s'appropria chaque partie de mon buste. Commençant par ma clavicule, puis la naissance de ma poitrine. Un gémissement m'échappa lorsqu'il atteignit le bas de mon ventre, et je pouvais presque sentir son sourire contre ma peau. Mes doigts essayaient frénétiquement de faire remonter son T-Shirt, pour qu'il finisse presque arraché et jeté sur le sol. Nous rîmes et il replongea dans ses caresses visant l'exploration de tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu voir de moi.

Il frôla la dentelle de mon soutien-gorge, remontant lentement vers mon visage. Prenant le temps de me faire chavirer et tomber dans le désir le plus total. Celui auquel nous n'avions jamais eu le droit. Mais aujourd'hui je le voulais plus que tout au monde. Je le voulais lui, avant que les choses ne changent et que l'amour que je lui porte ne se transforme peut-être en haine.

-Je t'aime… Susurrais-je en le fixant

La lueur de ses yeux avait changé. Je n'y voyais pas l'amusement ou l'impatience, mais seulement son amour. Ce regard désespéré qui me prouvait qu'il ferait tout pour moi, à jamais. Des papillons emplirent mon ventre et je me redressais d'une traite afin de l'embrasser. Ce n'était pas comme tous les baisers que nous avions échangés… Celui-ci était différent. Il enflamma progressivement mon tout mon corps. Me laissant dans un état second, ivre. Il soupira d'aise quand ma bouche se posa sur son épaule et sur son torse. Fourragea mes longs cheveux, tout en remontant mes genoux afin qu'ils se pressent contre ses hanches.

Il déboutonna mon jean et ma respiration se coupa presque automatiquement. Mon cœur allait s'arrêter d'une minute à l'autre. Comment était-ce possible d'aimer à ce point sans mourir ? Le tissu descendit le long de mes jambes, jusqu'à ce que je ne le sente plus du tout sur ma peau. Me concentrant sur ce que j'avais tout au fond de moi, je ne fis pas tout de suite attention à Seth qui m'embrassait la cheville afin de remonter vers ma cuisse. Quand je m'en rendis compte, mes soubresauts s'accentuèrent. Tous ses gestes me faisaient frémir. C'était moi l'impatiente à présent.

Je ne fis même pas attention aux agrafes qui se détachèrent dans mon dos, tant mes pensées étaient rivées vers les endroits qu'il prenait plaisir à titiller du bout de ses lèvres. Alors que je gémissais une nouvelle fois, il me ramena au plus près de lui, faisant tomber l'avant dernier rempart à ma nudité. Toute la timidité que j'avais toujours éprouvée à ses côtés, semblait s'être envolée dès que ma chemise avait cédé. Il n'y avait plus que nos deux corps, l'un contre l'autre, se désirant mutuellement. Je pris un extrême bonheur à me rappeler la force avec laquelle je l'avais voulu. Un tendre sourire se dessina sur son visage, ses yeux plongés dans les miens.

-Je t'aime aussi, mon Elisabeth… Dit-il en passant doucement ses doigts sur ma joue

Oh, Dieu seul put savoir à quel point je l'aimais plus en cet instant. Je comprenais enfin le sens du mot « imprégner ». Il m'était impossible de me décrocher de son emprise, de ses lèvres. Chaque minute loin de lui était une torture. Mais être comme ça dans ses bras, faisait tellement palpiter mon pauvre cœur que j'en avais mal. Dans les deux cas je me brûlais.

-Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? Me demanda-t-il dans un murmure

Sa voix me sortit brusquement de mes pensées et je souris.

-Tout ce que je veux, c'est toi…

Je n'avais encore jamais fait ça, mais cela ne me rendait pas anxieuse. Je l'avais peut-être été un peu lorsque mon histoire avec Seth avait commencé… Cependant, à cet instant, je savais que c'était avec lui que j'allais vivre ça, alors plus rien ne m'effrayait. Il était mon âme sœur, mon meilleur ami, celui a qui je pouvais tout dire, pour qui j'aurais tout fait. Il était devenu mon monde, mon tout. Rien n'aurait su le remplacer, et personne n'aurait jamais à le faire. Il resterait avec moi pour toujours, à jamais.

Lorsque je revins à la réalité, j'étais de nouveau allongée sur le matelas, nue tout comme lui désormais. Comment avais-je pu me détourner pendant si longtemps ? Dans toutes ses actions, il semblait sûr de lui, comme si ce n'était pas la première fois. Seulement, ça l'était.

Lentement il se rapprocha de moi et je sentis son souffle sur ma gorge. Il était incroyablement calme, serein. Mon esprit se détendit entièrement alors qu'il déposait de part et d'autre des baisers tous aussi explicites que ceux qu'il faisait depuis le début. Vint enfin le moment où nous ne fîmes plus qu'un. Les ongles de ma main gauche se plantèrent dans son épaule, tandis que ceux de la droite agrippèrent le drap. Je poussais un court geignement provoqué par la subite douleur qui m'avait prise. Rien d'insurmontable, mais assez… Surprenant. Cette sensation se mua tout de suite en plaisir lorsque mon bassin bougea. Seth restait figé, ayant sûrement peur de m'avoir fait mal. Il se rassura rien qu'au contact de mes doigts sur son cou. Rien qu'en sentant ma peau glaciale sur la sienne qui était en feu. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, brûlant de désir. C'était un sentiment nouveau qui naissait en moi, tellement bon. Il se rapprocha doucement, emprisonnant mes lèvres des siennes. Je voulais que ce geste lui fasse comprendre que je l'aimais à en mourir, que mon cœur me faisait souffrir tellement j'étais folle de lui.

Le baiser fut brisé par un de mes gémissements. Un feu avait pris possession de mon corps dès l'instant où il avait bougé. Ma poigne sur ses épaules se resserrait un peu plus à chaque coup de reins. Je perdais pied au fur et à mesure que le plaisir prenait de l'importance. Mon esprit était embrumé par l'amour, par le bien qu'il me faisait. À plusieurs reprises, je l'entendis gémir au creux de mon oreille. Ce qui ne faisait qu'aggraver la sensation de papillons dans mon bas-ventre, agrandissant encore un peu le feu qui me rongeait déjà. Je retins un cri en me mordant violemment la lèvre inférieure. Immédiatement, sa bouche se posa sur mon cou, me forçant à laisser s'échapper ce cri que je voulais retenir. Rouvrant les yeux, je le découvris avec un sourire malicieux, fier de lui. Lui répondant par un air de défi, je le poussais un peu plus en moi, mes hanches rencontrant les siennes. Ce fut à mon tour de sourire quand un râle sortit de sa gorge. Je me tentais à le refaire encore une fois, sa prise se raffermit sur ma cuisse.

-Lis'… Grogna-t-il

Mes ongles accrochèrent son dos, mutine. Il ne m'appelait jamais par l'abréviation de mon prénom, prouvant sa déstabilisation soudaine. Même s'il avait le souffle court la danse reprit, plus vite cependant. Ma tête plongea un peu plus dans l'oreiller, mon corps se cambrant. Mes jambes l'entourèrent afin de lui laisser plus de place. Le plaisir grimpa de plus en plus, troublant ma vision. Puis il ralentit, me faisant gémir du manque.

-Seth… Grondais-je en m'agitant

Il embrassa ce qu'il put atteindre de moi, laissant quelques marques de part et d'autre.

-S'il-te-plaît…

Satisfait, il reprit enfin son mouvement. J'étais un fouillis de geignements et de plaintes. Mes mains empoignaient ce qu'elles trouvaient. J'étais sûre qu'il garderait un bon nombre de traces, tout comme moi d'ailleurs. Un nouveau cri empli la chambre, mes yeux se fermèrent. Il m'était impossible de les garder ouverts à ce moment précis. Mes muscles s'engourdirent, devinrent lourds à porter. Tout mon bas-ventre se contracta, me rendant folle. L'atteinte de l'orgasme ne m'était plus inconnue désormais. Et ses vas et viens continus le firent durer encore un peu alors que je le sentais disparaître. Il donna encore quelques coups de bassin. Je compris très vite que son apogée n'était pas loin. Mon nom traversa ses lèvres énormément de fois tandis que je persistais mes lamentations de plaisir.

Un.

Deux.

Trois.

Il vint, enfouissant son visage au plus profond de mon cou. Nous restâmes ainsi, n'entendant que nos respirations saccadées. La mienne revint un peu plus rapidement que la sienne. Mes doigts s'emmêlèrent dans ses longs cheveux bruns. Je souris en me rendant compte que beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis la première fois où nous nous étions vus. Physiquement comme mentalement.

Il se retira, puis s'installa à côté de moi. Ses bras m'entourèrent aussitôt.

-Je t'aime tellement… Soupira-t-il en me regardant amoureusement

Oh, ce regard… Il me faisait perdre mes moyens à chaque fois. Ses lèvres cherchèrent les miennes désespérément. Je trouvais la force de rompre la distance, encerclant son cou. Ce contact me paraissait si doux après ce que nous venions de faire. Un frisson me parcourut, j'avais enfin retrouvé ma froideur. Se reculant, il passa les draps au-dessus et m'enserra plus près de lui. Ma main se perdit sur son torse, traçant des arabesques du bout des ongles. Je pris le temps de le découvrir comme il m'avait découvert un peu avant. Il avait quelques cicatrices de part et d'autre, vieilles. Elles n'étaient presque plus visibles. Ses yeux étaient braqués sur moi, sur ce que je faisais, tandis que ses doigts couraient le long de mes mèches presque noires.

-J'aurais voulu que ce soit parfait… Finit-il par dire

Je levais doucement la tête de son épaule, déplaçant ma paume vers sa joue.

-Ça l'était, Seth. Pour moi c'était parfait…

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment. Souris-je

Il effleura doucement l'endroit où mes veines étaient grisâtres. Je me détournais, amenant la couverture contre ma poitrine alors que je me redressais. Presque automatiquement, je le sentis m'entourer la taille et se coller à moi.

-Elisabeth ? Appela-t-il en embrassant le haut de mon dos

Mes mains se lièrent aux siennes, tremblantes.

-Est-ce que tu m'aimeras toujours comme tu le fais maintenant, après que je sois devenue un vampire ? Demandais-je inquiète

Il me força à le regarder, essayant de me rassurer par son étreinte.

-Je t'aimerai comme je t'ai toujours aimé, si ce n'est plus. Tu es plus que mon imprégnée désormais, tu le sais ?

J'acquiesçais, peu convaincue.

-Et si c'est moi qui te déteste ?

-Je sais que ça n'arrivera pas, parce que je serai là tous les jours pour te rappeler tout ce qu'on a eu ensemble. Je ne te laisserai pas, je te le promets…

Nous restâmes un moment ainsi, l'un contre l'autre. Il n'y avait nul besoin de mots, ses doigts caressant mon dos et ses lèvres sur ma nuque me disaient déjà tout. Ses pupilles ne me quittaient pas une seule seconde.

-Tu me fixes comme si j'étais la plus chose que tu aies jamais vue.

-C'est le cas.

-N'importe quoi… Soufflais-je

-Tu es ma Merveille… Insista-t-il avec un immense sourire

Ma paume se posa sur son bras, cherchant un quelconque point de chaleur.

-J'ai peur aussi. Avoua-t-il

Je me tournais mon attention vers lui. Il ne mentait pas.

-Peur que tu ne redeviennes pas une mortelle. Parce que j'ai prévu un nombre inimaginable de choses pour nous. J'ai envie de continuer à être à tes côtés, avoir nos diplômes pour que nous puissions vivre ensemble. Je veux faire ma vie avec toi, t'épouser et fonder une famille. Voir nos cheveux devenir blancs… Je ne me vois pas faire ça sans toi…

Une larme roula sur ma joue alors que je me rapprochais, m'emparant de ses lèvres.

-Tu n'auras jamais à le faire sans moi.

* * *

><p><em>Eh voilà, c'est la fin !<br>_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ! ;) _

_Comme d'habitude, si vous avez une remarque ou juste un petit mot à me faire passer, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ^^ _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée ( En retard, je suis désolée :D ) _

_Et je vous dis à la prochaine ! _


End file.
